


Allégeance

by CelineN



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, C'est une réécriture du XIII Bataillon, Hugo est une victime, M/M, Magie, Martin s'occupe d'une petite fille, Martin va souffrir (encore)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/pseuds/CelineN
Summary: Dans un monde où d'étranges Monstres ont réduit à néant la civilisation humaine, Martin, un jeune Sorcier qui possède le don de glace, sauve la vie d'Emma, une petite orpheline. Ce faisant, il est repéré par le Commandant Yann qui lui propose alors de rejoindre la Garde, ce corps d'élite qui l'a toujours fasciné...





	1. Prologue - L'attentat de Grand'Ronces.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! 
> 
> Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une réécriture du XIIIe Bataillon. J'aimai tellement cet univers que j'ai décidé d'aller plus loin et de le travailler différemment. J'espère que cette version plus complexe vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif, ou négatif. 
> 
> J'essayerai d'avoir un rythme de publication plus rapide que pour le XIIIe ! xD 
> 
> Enjoy it !

 

À quatre ans, un enfant n'a d'autre choix que de faire aveuglément confiance à celui qui le protège. C'est en quelque sorte un instinct de survie primaire. Un enfant si jeune n'a aucun discernement. Si on lui d'une qu'une chose est bonne, l'autre mauvaise, c'est qu'elles le sont forcément.

 

Pourquoi lui mentirait-on ?

 

À quatre ans, un enfant n'a pas vraiment conscience d'être un peu Sorcier. De petits miracles surviennent chaque jour tout autour de lui sans que cela ne l'effraie. La Magie, ou plutôt l'embryon de Magie qui se développe lui semble tout à fait naturel.

Il n'a pas conscience que tous ne possèdent pas un tel talent.

D'ailleurs, tous les enfants sont un peu Sorcier au fond. Leur esprit candide est prompt à l'imagination, et celle-ci nourrit la Magie. C'est un cercle vertueux dans lesquels les enfants s'épanouissent malgré les horreurs de ce monde. Ils en oublient les Démons de la nuit qui rôdent à travers le royaume et dévorent quiconque ère dans les campagnes.

 

Une autre manière de survivre sans doute.

 

À sept ans, ce que l'enfant a apprit restera à jamais dans les tréfonds de son esprit. La parole de ceux qui ont – plus ou moins – prit soin de lui demeurera toujours en lui comme une vérité absolue.

Pour certains, la Magie se fait plus discrète, mais elle subsiste néanmoins. Pour d'autres, elle ne fait que s'accroître. Elle s'ancre définitivement et s'adapte à l'enfant qu'elle à choisie.

 

Elle trouve son Allégeance. 

 

Elle devient Bienfaitrice, Mystique, Altérante, Mirage et parfois Destructrice.

 

À quinze ans, le corps à fait son choix. Très souvent, la puberté a chassé ce qui subsistait de merveilleux. Et l'adolescent associe ces épisodes de sorcellerie à des songes.

Pour d'autres au contraire, c'est un véritable choc que de se découvrir Mage. Prit entre ce que l'on croît être et ce que l'on est réellement et ce que l'on a toujours apprit.

 

On doute. On tremble. On apprend. Et on choisi.

 

Julien n'a que vingt ans. Il est très jeune. Et il a choisi.

Dès sa plus tendre enfance, on lui a inlassablement répété que le monde était simple, divisé en deux camps : les justes, et les autres. Ceux qui pratiquaient la Magie, ceux qui avaient été choisis pour survivre aux Démons, et les autres. Ces derniers s'organisaient en pitoyables groupuscules pour condamner les Sorciers.

 

Julien était un des nombreux Enfants de Gérude. Il avait grandit dans la peur des Démons, mais aussi dans la haine de ceux qui n'avaient aucun Don.

C'était un jeune Mage de Destruction à l'esprit imbécile. Non pas qu'il était idiot, mais on ne lui avait jamais l'occasion de développer son intelligence.

Il était de ces enfants que l'on rejetait parce qu'ils étaient différents. Jamais Julien n'oublierait la peur dans les yeux de sa dévote de mère le jour où ses véritables pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés.

On l'avait chassé comme tant d'autres avant lui.

Recueilli par la Confrérie de Gérude, on n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que toute sa vie ne serait qu'un long cauchemar. Que quoi qu'il fasse, quelqu'un se tiendrait en embuscade pour lui trancher la gorge à cause de ses dons. Que pour tous les citoyens de Bois-aux-Roses, un bon Sorcier ne saurait être qu'un Sorcier _mort._

Il était enclin à le croire. Après tout, ses parents l'avaient chassé précisément parce qu'il était un Sorcier.

 

Le regard haut et clair, Julien s'avança à travers les bas quartiers, essayant de traverser cette foule matinale. Il faisait étonnement beau en ce début d'automne.

Les Bois-en-Roisois n'avaient dès lors pas le cœur à rester enfermer. Dans cette ville encerclée de murs, les habitants se sentaient tout autant prisonniers qu'un condamné dans une cellule. Dès lors, à la moindre occasion, ses habitants envahissaient les rues.

 

Il fallait être bien agile pour se frayer un chemin entre les étables mal agencées et les tonnelles branlantes. Machinalement, Julien jeta un œil aux monticules d'oignons et de pommes de terre. Il fronça du nez tandis qu'il passait devant des seaux de poissons et d'anguilles malingres, avant d'ignorer les cris d'un marchand de charbon.

D'un geste, il écarta des étoles multicolores pour doubler une vieille femme traînant un panier chargé.

 

Trois fois par semaines, les étroites rues des bas quartiers se remplissaient de ces commerces éphémères. On y trouvait de tout, et même, en fouillant bien, on pouvait dénicher des vestiges de l'Ancien Monde. En théorie, leur commerce était interdit, mais ceux qui n'avaient aucun Don se plaisaient à collectionner ces « téléphones », « ordinateurs » et autres « télévisions » comme autant de trophées. Ils étaient bien sûr hors d'usage depuis la Dernière Nuit.

Passant justement devant une caisse de bois remplie de réveils électriques, Julien fronça du nez.

C'était pathétique.

 

Le bitume se fit plus glissant à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les faubourgs de Grand'Ronce, très certainement le quartier le plus populaire de Bois-Aux-Roses.

L'odeur qui régnait ici était épouvantable, curieux mélange de cambouis, de ragoûts, de composte et d'Hommes. C'était un royaume cosmopolite où il lui semblait que toutes les misères du monde s'était données rendez-vous.

Au-dessus de lui, la lumière disparaissait à mesure que les immeubles biscornus – pour certains encore éventrés par la Dernière Nuit – composés de petites boîtes enchâssées les unes dans les autres, se resserraient.

Une forêt de câbles se déployaient haut delà des toits de taule et des draperies colorées qui séchaient sur des cordages précaires.

Véritable toile d'araignée électrique gigantesque, ils contemplaient les bas-quartiers sans pour autant les desservir. Seuls les bâtiments publiques tels que les écoles et les hôpitaux – et bien sûr, les quartiers les plus élevés – profitaient de ses bienfaits. Les vieux pilonnes métalliques qu'on avait eut peine à reconstruire, n'étaient là que pour narguer ceux qui se contentaient de ventre du carton assis à même le sol ou qui s'épuisaient les muscles à soulever des charges bien trop lourdes.

La vie était dure depuis la Dernière Nuit, mais elle l'était bien pire pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de vivre dans les hauteurs.

 

Arrivé à un croisement de rue, le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain. Tout autour de lui, sur cette petite place, ses concitoyens se promenaient, flânant autour des étales de cuisine en faisaient danser dans leurs gabelles dans leurs poches.

Le rire de quelques enfants le troubla. C'était la sortie des écoles en ce début d'après-midi. Tous, affamés, se précipitaient vers les carrioles pour réclamer un bol de ragoût ou de soupe.

 

Julien douta. Sa vérité absolue vacilla. Ce n'était que des enfants. Et disait-on, tous les enfants étaient un peu Sorcier.

Il y avait ici beaucoup de marchandes. Beaucoup de mineurs couvert de suif qui profitaient d'une pause bienvenue à la lumière du jour.

 

Il déglutit. Sa peau blanchâtre se recouvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur et sa bouche s'assécha. La peur, la peur _véritable_ le saisit des pieds aux tripes. Qui paralyse et devient physique. Était-ce juste ? Devait-il réellement obéir ?

 

Un cri outré retint son attention. À sa droite, entre deux étalages, deux enfants se disputaient. Un petit garçon tentait d'arracher à une petite fille son petit pain épicé qu'elle protégeait comme s'il se fut agit de son bien le plus précieux.

 

\- C'est à moi ! hurlait-elle. Je l'ai payé ! c'est à moi !

 

Mais l'autre enfant n'avait que faire de ses suppliques. Déjà rôdé à ce terrible exercice, celui de vouloir imposer aux femmes sa volonté imbécile, il la saisit par les nattes avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles :

 

\- De toute façon tu n'es qu'une sale petite Sorcière !

 

Ces malheureuses paroles d'un enfant encore trop innocent ne faisant que répéter ce que marmonnaient ses parents entre eux trouvèrent un sinistre écho dans l'esprit de Julien. Il y avait pourtant fort à parier que l'enfant n'avait pas conscience de ses propres paroles. Ces mots balayèrent pourtant les doutes de Julien, et confortèrent sa vérité absolue.

 

Ceux qui n'avaient pas de Don ne sauraient vivre avec les Sorciers. S'ils n'y étaient pas contraint par la présence des Démons qu'eux seuls pouvaient vaincre, ils les auraient déjà tous massacrer, se livrant à une véritable épuration ethnique.

 

Déterminé, il s'avança au devant des enfants. Violemment, il saisit le bras du petit garçon bagarreur et le jeta au sol.

 

\- Cours, Petite Sœur, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers la fillette.

 

Celui-ci l'observa une unique seconde qui sembla durer l'éternité. Elle comprit sans doute à quel point l'inconnu était dangereux, puisqu'elle prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

 

Satisfait, Julien l'observa s'éloigner, avant d'ouvrir les bras, comme en orante. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

Une femme hurla. Mais sa voix lui sembla soudain bien lointaine. La réalité autour de lui d'ailleurs, semblait d'être estompé, ne laissant place qu'à une chaleur bien plus douce et réconfortante. Il était en train de partir, et il le savait. Mais pour lui, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il était serein.

 

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, il y était préparé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

 

Son corps tout entier prit feu. Ses pouvoirs Destructeurs, libérés de tout, comme lui. Ils le consumèrent en quelques secondes, dans la douleur. Elle était cependant si forte qu'il ne la ressentait plus.

 

Et en moins d'une minute, ce fut tout un quartier grouillant de vie qui s'embrasa. Un feu magique qui brûla durant des heures, réduisant en cendre les petites boutiques de bois et les appartements qu'on avait eut peine à reconstruire.

 

N'en resta plus que des cendres.


	2. Emma

Martin étouffa tant bien que mal une quinte de toux, avant de rabattre sa capuche au-dessus de sa tête, protégeant autant que faire ce peu ses courts cheveux bruns. À des kilomètres de Bois-Aux-Roses, il ignorait tout du drame qui s'y était joué. D'ailleurs, elle était très loin de ses préoccupations. Tant qu'il était en sûreté derrière ses murailles avant la tombée de la nuit…

 

Petit mais d'une constitution solide, il était à l'aise pour arpenter les vestiges de l'Ancien Monde. Les grandes cités d'autrefois n'étaient plus que des ruines fantômes que la végétation recouvrait lentement. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de ces grandes architectures fonctionnelles. Ces vestiges étaient autant de témoins silencieux d'une apogée humaine révolution. Ce n'était plus le temps des Hommes. C'était celui des Démons.

 

À la force de ses bras, Martin se hissa jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur d'un édifice qui avait pratiquement disparu derrière le lierre et le lichen. Habile grimpeur, il se servit des anicroches dans le béton pour grimper jusqu'au troisième étage qu'il n'avait encore jamais exploré.

L'immeuble s'était en partie effondré, si bien qu'il dû ramper un instant dans la poussière avant d'arriver dans un long corridor. D'un coup de pied habile, il enfonça la première porte. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines.

 

\- Génial, souffla-t-il en inspectant les lieux de son regard d'absinthe.

 

Les appartements en hauteur étaient difficiles d'accès, et regorgeaient donc de richesses. On aurait cru que le temps s'était suspendu en ces lieux. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas reçu de présence humaine depuis la Dernière Nuit, survenue voici déjà pré d'un demi millénaire.

Martin ouvrit méticuleusement chaque placard et inspecta chaque tiroir. Il souleva difficilement les meubles renversés pour voir s'ils ne regorgeaient pas des trésors, tailla les plantes envahissantes à coup de machette pour vérifier qu'ils ne dissimulaient rien.

 

Il ne lui fut pas difficile d'amasser les objets en tout genre. Des verres ébréchés aux livres gondolés en passant par les vêtements miteux, sans omettre de récupérer les ampoules et d'arracher les prises. Les gens de la haute-ville s'arrachaient ces petites choses à prix d'or. Et de l'or, justement, il en avait cruellement besoin.

Ils chargea tant et si bien son sac à dos que lorsqu'il le jeta de nouveau sur ses épaules, il s'étonna de son poids. Il soupira, avant de rebrousser difficilement chemin, son paquetage solidement attaché.

 

Le pied alerte, il redescendit prudemment, calculant chaque geste pour ne pas tomber. Une chute, avec ce poids sur le dos, lui serait à coup sûr fatale.

Il avait conscience du danger, et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'accélérer un peu tandis que la lumière déclinait lentement. La nuit tombait tôt en automne, et il avait tout intérêt à être de retour à Bois-Aux-Roses avant que le soleil ne disparaisse totalement. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être la proie des Démons, ni cette nuit, ni jamais.

À trop se précipiter cependant, il commit une erreur. Son pied droit glissa sur une encornure, déséquilibrant le jeune homme qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

 

Aussitôt sa Magie se réveilla. Une sensation de froid l'envahi. Ses mains, crispées sur des prises sommaires se recouvrèrent soudain de givre, les immobilisant contre le bitume, l'empêchant de s'écraser en contre-bas sur la cage de fer éventrée.

 

Figé de terreur, Martin, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, contempla ses mains immobilisées. La Magie était quelque chose d'instinctif et d'inconscient. Il était né Sorcier, mais ne maîtrisait rien. C'était son subconscient qui en avait le contrôle, et ce depuis toujours. Sa Magie Destructrice, encore une fois, venait de lui sauver la vie.

Se forçant au calme, il ferma les yeux, inspira lentement, essayant de calmer le tambourinement frénétique qui raisonnait dans sa poitrine. Sur ses mains, la glace disparaissait sans fondre, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister tandis que tout son corps recouvrait peu à peu sa chaleur. Lorsque ses tremblements cessèrent pour de bon, il reprit sa descente en redoublant de prudence. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir bêtement. Et lorsqu'enfin il foula la terre ferme, au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, il s'autorisa un long, très long soupire.

Jetant un œil à ce long mur sur lequel il s'était risqué dans une ascension périlleuse, il prit conscience de ce à quoi il avait échappé. Il déglutit.

 

\- Bordel, souffla-t-il avant de quitter cette ruine dangereuse.

 

D'un pas rapide, il s'éloigna, non sans jeter un œil au ciel qui se colorait déjà de nuances dorées. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures.

 

Martin était intrépide par nature, mais pas téméraire. Il savait à quel point les Démons étaient redoutables, peut-être mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient fait de lui un orphelin.

 

Il lui fallu bien une heure pour apercevoir au loin la grande cité de Bois-Aux-Roses, un des derniers bastion de l'Humanité. Il existait des centaines de villes tels que celle-ci à travers toute l'Europe, mais il n'en avait jamais vue aucune. Quelques marchands parfois, s'arrêtaient à Bois-Aux-Roses et évoquaient Jethro, Aggadir et Venezia qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme des noms exotiques. Non sans un certain plaisir, il buvait les paroles des Hajdas, cette tribu nomade qui bravait le danger en arpentant le continent sans se retrancher derrière de vaines palissades, lorsqu'ils évoquaient ces dernières cité qui résistait à l'extinction.

 

Elle était misérable, Bois-Aux-Roses. Ridicule ainsi repliée derrière des murailles de pierre. Elle avait l'air malheureuse, prise entre deux temps, une grandeur du passé qu'on ne pouvait que reconnaître à travers ces grands immeubles éventrés en parti reconstruits comme un pied de nez aux Démons qui ne cessaient de s'accroître. Elle était surpeuplée, grouillante, bruyante mais elle était vivante. Et Martin l'aimait tel qu'elle était.

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait renoncé au magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui à travers les hautes herbes. Bois-Aux-Roses, à cette heure, était illuminée par le soleil couchant. D'ici, du haut de cette colline, elle ne semblait plus si miteuse. Protégée ainsi dans un écrin montagneux, elle semblait, au contraire, étrangement sereine, inébranlable, inflexible.

 

Un bruissement à sa gauche attira son attention. Puis un cri de terreur. Contre toute prudence, Martin se précipita, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi sensible. Son instinct de survie lui ordonnait de regagner la ville et d'y rester en sécurité ; mais son cœur était bien plus fort que tout le reste. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer sans réagir. Il fallait croire qu'il était encore trop humain pour son propre bien.

D'un d'un pas leste malgré le poids qu'il portait sur le dos, il s'élança en direction des hurlements. Il ne tarda pas à en trouver la source. Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta tout net, pétrifié de terreur.

 

Une petite fille qui n'avait pas dix ans rampait dans la poussière, tentant désespérément d'échapper aux griffes d'un Démon.

 

Le monstre n'était pas plus gros qu'un cheval, mais bien plus effrayante que n'importe quelle bête ayant jamais foulé la Terre de ses pattes. Ce n'était qu'une ombre, presque irréelle, comme si elle n'avait pas d'existence véritable et pourtant son odeur de souffre prit Martin à la gorge. Pareil à un corps décharné, elle s'avançait à quatre pattes en poussant de terribles mugissements qui lui glaça les os. Ses yeux blancs fixaient l'enfant, et sa grande gueule fantomatique s'ouvrit. Une langue démesurée s'en extirpa, attisant les pleurs de la petite qui se savait condamnée.

C'était pourtant impossible. Les Démons craignaient la lumière du jour. Ils ne sortaient qu'à la nuit tombée pour dévorer les âmes errantes. Comment cette abomination pouvait survivre alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché ?

 

L'instinct reprit le dessus sur la raison de Martin. Ses pouvoirs reprirent le contrôle sur lui. Un souffle glacé l'envahi. Ses mains se recouvrirent de glace tandis qu'il sombrait dans une douce torpeur. Il se vit lever les mains vers l'horrible créature, et agiter les doigts en une incantation qui lui était pourtant inconnue.

Le Démon gémit, avant de reculer comme une bête blessée. Troublé, il tourna sa gueule vers Martin, avant de pousser un rugissement effroyable.

Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un animal à l'agonie. Le Démon se ratatina sur lui-même, avant de bondir sur le jeune homme. Il était cependant trop affaiblit pour représenter une réellement menace. Martin n'eut aucun mal à le repousser d'un habile coup de pied. Le Démon boita, glapit, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de se briser en mille morceaux, gelé de l'intérieur. Ses yeux vides contemplèrent un instant son assassin, avant de s'évanouir dans un souffle. Tout son corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, se disloqua en une multitude de volutes.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

 

Martin expira lentement tandis qu'il reprenait conscience et recouvrait le contrôle de son corps. Épuisé, il se laisser tomber à genou, tremblant. La sensation de froid disparu de nouveau. Ne resta plus que le vide, et la terrifiante réalité. Un Démon s'était aventuré en plein jour, à un kilomètre à peine de Bois-Aux-Roses. Sans ses pouvoirs qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, cette bête l'aurait probablement dévoré, et la petite avec.

Se rappelant de la présence de l'enfant, Martin releva la tête et la chercha du regard. Elle s'était recroquevillée à même le sol, son petit corps secoué de lourds sanglots. Difficilement, Martin se redressa et se débarrassa de son paquetage.

 

\- Hé, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ça va, Petite ?

 

La petite fille releva la tête. Martin fut frappé par ses grands yeux bleus embués de larme que l'on avait peine à distinguer à travers ses boucles rousses.

 

\- Ça va ? insista-t-il. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

 

Elle fit « non » de la tête, un peu difficilement. Martin songea qu'elle avait eut beaucoup de chance.

 

\- Faut pas rester là, assura-t-il. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Viens, je te ramène.

 

Avec beaucoup de douceur, il lui tendit la main. La petite ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait de l'observer de ses grands yeux clairs, pâle comme une morte. Agacé par son mutisme, Martin fronça les sourcils avant de donner soudain de la voix. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être gentil et compatissant.

 

\- Mais lève-toi ! Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite !

 

Elle glapit avant de rentrer la tête dans son cou.

 

\- Tu vas me gelée, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix étranglée.

 

\- Mais t'es idiote ou quoi ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Viens, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! _Maintenant_!

 

Et d'un geste autoritaire, il la saisie par le bras. Elle hurla, avant d'essayer vainement de se débattre, essayant vainement de chasser son sauver à coup de pieds et de poings. Agacé, Martin resserra un peu sa prise, menaçant.

 

\- Arrête un peu ! Et regarde : tu vois bien que je t'ai pas gelée ! Tu veux vraiment te faire tuée cette nuit ?

 

\- Y disent que c'est à cause des gens comme toi qu'les Démons y mangent les gens !

 

\- Qui « ils » ? siffla Martin.

 

\- Les Sorciers !

 

Il rit malgré lui. Un peu radoucit, il s'accroupit devant la fillette sans toutefois la lâchée, de peur qu'elle ne se sauve. Il n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour qu'elle s'enfuit à travers la plaine et ne s'y fasse engloutir par les ombres chasseresses.

 

\- Tu parles des prêtres, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il. Il n'y a qu'eux pour dire que les Sorciers sont responsables de la venue des Démons, et ceux qui les écoutent ne sont que des imbéciles. Et toi ? Tu es une imbécile ?

 

La petite secoua précipitamment la tête. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas une « imbécile », à tout le moins elle ne voulait pas l'être. Satisfait, Martin la relâcha, avant de se relever et de se saisir de nouveau de son sac. Il grimaça en le soulevant avant de le jeter de nouveau sur ses épaules.

 

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, Petite, mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de crever là. Alors, tu vas suivre le Sorcier qui t'a sauvé la vie ou tu préfère attendre qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils te bouffe toute crue ?

 

Cette fois, ce fut bien la petite fille qui se saisit de sa main avant de la serrer avec force. Martin eut un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait jamais était très patient avec les enfants – ni avec d'ailleurs qui que soit – mais il avait le don de toujours parvenir à ses fin. C'était une qualité nécessaire lorsque l'on vivait dans les Bas Quartiers. Il fallait être dur, et assez malin.

 

\- Je m'appelle Martin, crut-il bon de se présenter, bien conscient d'avoir d'avoir tout de même été très dur avec elle. Et toi ?

 

\- Emma, souffla la petite.

 

 

*

 

 

Main dans la main, Martin et Emma rejoignirent Bois-Aux-Roses sans encombre. La petite fille n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet, au grand soulagement de Martin qui ne savait, de toute manière, comment faire la conversation à un enfant. Qu'elle demeure aussi muette qu'une tombe lui convenait très bien.

Ils durent marcher une heure encore, traverser une petite rivière qui, avec le retour de la chaleur et la fonte des glaciers, prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur, avant d'apercevoir les grandes murailles sinistres de la ville.

Elles avaient été construites au lendemain même de la Dernière Nuit, dans la hâte, si bien qu'on se demandait encore comme elles pouvaient tenir face aux attaques répétées des Démons. Elles n'étaient pas droites, consolidés par des sorte de contreforts de bétons ça et là, protégées par des miradors de fortunes et des barbelés montés à la hâte.

 

Mais Martin ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Ce n'était pas tant les murailles qui protégeaient la ville, mais la Garde. Malgré lui, il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs, vers ces silhouettes vêtues de longs manteaux noirs qui commençaient leurs rondes nocturnes. Il n'avaient pour eux que de l'admiration.

Ces hommes et ces femmes avaient voué leurs vies pour protéger Bois-Aux-Roses face aux Démons n'avaient pas abandonner l'idée de reconquérir leur monde un jour. Tous nés Sorciers, ils avaient choisi de consacrer leurs vies à sauver celles des autres.

À mesure qu'Emma et Martin s'approchaient de Bois-Aux-Roses, des inscriptions taillées à la hâte à même le béton, se laissaient découvrir. Des centaines de noms y avaient été gravés. C'était celui de tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour protégé la cité. Et à chaque fois qu'il sortait en expédition, Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour lire quelques noms, les murmurer à voix basse, avant de les garder en mémoire. « Adel », « Kassandre », « Thomas », « Matthieu », « Catherine », « Léna »… autant d'anonymes dont il ne savait rien, sinon qu'il leur devait certainement la vie.

Martin était assez vieux pour se souvenir de la dernière grande attaque contre Bois-Aux-Roses survenue voici quinze ans. Le jeune homme se rappelait des cris d'horreurs mêlés aux pleurs étranglés, des gens qui s'enfuyaient à travers les rues en se bousculant, en marchant sur ceux qui avaient eut le tort de tomber la tête sur le bitume, galopant sans véritablement savoir où aller. Il se souvenait s'être bêtement caché dans un sous-sol avec d'autres âmes terrifiées, s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même, mes mains sur la nuque dans un geste dérisoire pour se protéger. Et il avait eut alors la plus terrible des pensées, celle qu'il était fini, qu'il allait mourir. Car si Bois-Aux-Roses tombait, que leur resterait-il ?

Et en quelques heures, tout s'était fini. La Garde était parvenue à repousser l'assaut au prix de nombreuses vies. Quand il s'était extirpé de sa tanière, et qu'il s'était approché des remparts. Il avait vu ces manteaux noirs arpentés les rues, un peu hagards, la mine grave, mais bel et bien triomphant.

L'adolescent de dix ans qu'il était alors s'était mis à pleurer. Très lentement, il s'était approché d'un homme de petite taille aux cheveux poivre et sel. Lorsque les yeux tristes de ce Garde s'étaient posés sur lui, il l'avait enlacé, et murmuré un « merci » d'une profonde sincérité. Le Garde avait hésité, avant de lui rendre l'étreinte et de souffler à son oreille des paroles creuses mais rassurantes. « On sera toujours là. » « Ça ira, je te promets que ça ira. » « On va s'en sortir. » « Les Démons n'entreront jamais. »

Martin ignorait son nom, ne l'avait jamais revu, mais il conservait le souvenir précis de son visage. Et chaque soir il cherchait ce Garde du regard, se demandant s'il allait bien, et espérait qu'il ne fasse pas parti de tous ces noms figés dans la pierre.

 

La petite trébucha, le ramenant à la réalité. Emma, les yeux dans le vague, essayaient vainement de suivre sa foulée rapide, ne lâchant sa main comme si elle avait peur de le perdre.

 

\- Tu as un lieu où dormir ? s'inquiéta Martin.

 

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 

Martin fronça du nez, songeant qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle ne traînerait pas en dehors des murs si tel n'avait pas été le cas. C'était une orpheline. Tout comme lui.

 

\- Bon, grogna-t-il tandis qu'ils s'engageaient enfin s'ils s'engageaient enfin sur la grande route goudronnée qui menait directement aux portes de la ville. J'vais pas te laisser dormir dehors. Tu restes avec moi.

 

Elle opina du chef, mais demeurait muette. De toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

 

\- Hé ben, ça à l'air de te faire plaisir, soupira Martin en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Si, si ! Répondit précipitamment. Merci, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation, se rappelant soudain des règles de politesses élémentaires.

 

\- Ouais, répondit son aîné avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Mais juste pour une nuit, d'accord ?

 

D'un geste las, Martin montra aux forces de sécurité lourdement armés qui surveillaient l'unique entrée de Bois-Aux-Roses une carte abîmée qui attestaient de son identité. D'un signe du menton, on les autorisa à entrer.

Au sein de la ville régnait une atmosphère étrange. Une tension inhabituelle était perceptibles. Les regards étaient fuyant, les gens pressaient le pas, en proie à une agitation qui l'inquiéta. La petite fille se colla à lui, et sans qu'il en eut véritablement conscience, Martin resserra sa prise sur sa petite menotte.

 

\- Hé ! héla le jeune homme en s'approchant une femme qui longeait les murs, la tête basse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

La femme s'arrêta tout net, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement stupéfaite qu'il lui pose la question.

 

\- Je viens de l'extérieur, crut-il bon de préciser en désignant du pouce son énorme paquetage.

 

\- Alors vous ne savez pas ?

 

\- Vous ne savez pas _quoi_? s'agaça un peu Martin.

 

Il n'avait pas la patience de jouer aux devinettes. Pas ce soir. Surtout pas après une journée pareille. Pas après avoir manqué de mourir deux fois en moins de douze heures.

 

\- Un attentat, répondit laconiquement la femme en resserrant son châle autour de son visage. Un Enfant de Gérude. Tout le quartier de Grand'Ronce à brûlé. Entièrement !

 

Martin eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Grand'Ronce était une petite place vivante où il se rendait régulièrement pour vendre ses trouvailles.

 

\- Grand'Ronce ? Brûlée ?

 

Mais la vieille femme se refusa à lui en dire davantage, reprenant déjà sa route. Très lentement, Martin se tourna alors vers l'Est, là où se trouvait le quartier. Une fumée, qu'il avait d'abord attribué aux raffineries, s'élevait au-dessus des immeubles. Une immense tristesse l'envahie, mais pas de stupeur, ni d'effroi. Il se doutait que les victimes devaient être nombreuses, avait bien conscience qu'un horrible drame s'était déroulé ici, dans sa propre vie, mais il était incapable de réagir autrement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Les tensions étaient telles entre les Sorciers et la Charité que ce genre de choses était presque monnaie courante. Il y avait d'un côté la Charité, cette religion née de nulle part dont la doctrine s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et de l'autre la Confrérie de Gérude. Et au milieu, les victimes collatérales de ce conflit sanglant.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez à faire avec les Démons ! Fallait-il encore que les Hommes se divisent et s'entre-tuent pour des idées. Et comme tous, Martin était épuisé de ces conflits, épuisé de ces meurtres et ces attaques sanglantes. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'émouvoir ou de s'indigner.

Emma réprima un sanglot. Et Martin comprit. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 

\- Tu étais là-bas ? Tu étais à Grand'Ronce ?

 

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête hésitant. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout était soudain plus clair. Sa peur des Sorciers, le fait qu'elle se soit enfuit, sa solitude… Une bouffée de colère le saisit.

Grand'Ronce était le quartier des écoles et celui des orphelins. Il l'avait arpenté pendant des années, en connaissait les moindre recoins, la moindre ruelle. C'était un peu chez lui aussi, là-bas. Tout comme cette petite fille, il avait arpenté ces rues, chapardé sur les étables, prit part aux guerres de rues que se livraient les enfants. Il avait été comme elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on ait pu attaquer cette petite place sans histoires, ce terrain de jeux où se réunissaient toutes les insouciances. S'en prendre à Grand'Ronce ce n'était pas seulement ignoble : c'était criminel.

 

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, assura Martin. Je ne suis pas un Enfant de Gérude, d'accord ? Moi aussi j'ai grandi à Grand'Ronce. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, non ?

 

En guise de réponse, Emma se jeta dans ses bras en étouffant un sanglot. On ne saurait faire mieux comme aveu. Les quelques larmes silencieuses qui glissèrent le long de ses joues potelées confirmèrent ses doutes. Ému, il la serra avec force, avant de la soulever de terre.

 

\- Allez, t'as assez marché pour aujourd'hui, grommela-t-il. T'es pas bien lourde, remarqua-t-il en la soupesant. Tu manges rien, toi !

 

\- T'es pas gros non plus, rétorqua la petite dans un souffle.

 

\- Tiens ! Tu parles, maintenant ?

 

 

*

 

 

Ils durent encore traverser une bonne partie de la ville surpeuplée avant de gagner le misérable logement de Martin.

 

Le jeune homme vivait dans les Bas Quartiers, au sud de la ville, dans une chambre au quatrième étage qu'il louait quatre unités par jour. C'était sombre, un peu humide, mais il s'y sentait bien. Après avoir vécu pendant des années dans les rues, cet endroit avait pour lui des allures de petit palace.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il avait installé son lit, une commode où il avait entassé tous les vêtements et souvenirs qu'il avait entassé. À l'opposé, sous la fenêtre, un réchaud à gaz et quelques ustensiles de cuisine qu'il avait retrouvé au cour de ses explorations à l'extérieur. Un rideau posé de travers dissimulait au regard du visiteur un lavabo, un miroir piqueté par le mercure, entre autres choses. Le reste était encombré de marchandises qu'il vendaient à des commerçants.

 

Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur la cité, et sur les montagnes environnantes. Il appréciait tout particulièrement contempler les premiers rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la plaine. C'était idiot, mais ça le rassurait.

 

\- Je suppose que tu as faim, sourit Martin en allumant le réchaud après avoir jeté son paquetage dans un coin.

 

D'un geste las, il s'employa à réchauffer une bouillie de légumes sans saveur. S'il était doué pour l'escalade, il était en revanche un piètre cuisinier. Il remplit un bol qu'il tendit à son invitée - qui le mangea sans grand enthousiasme.

 

\- C'est pas bon, énonça-t-elle en accompagnant la sentence d'une grimace.

 

\- Si c'est si mauvais, tu n'as qu'à te trouver mieux ailleurs, grogna Martin en mastiquant difficilement un morceau de navet pas assez cuit. Bon alors… d'où tu viens ?

 

\- Je sais plus, répondit la petite fille.

 

\- Tu n'as réellement personne sur qui compter ? Aucune famille ?

 

\- Et toi ? répliqua immédiatement Emma.

 

Martin ricana. La petite avait visiblement plus de caractère qu'elle n'en avait montré jusque là.

 

\- Moi c'est différent, lui répondit-il. Je me suis habitué à être seul. J'ai plus l'âge d'être chaperonné par quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de personne. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète ! T'as eu de la chance que je sois passé par là, mais la prochaine fois il n'y aura peut-être personne pour te sauver les fesses !

 

\- Alors t'es toujours tout seul ?

 

Il eut un sourire un peu triste. Les enfants avaient le don de résumer les situations les plus complexes à travers les mots les plus simples.

 

\- Ouais…

 

\- Mais c'est triste !

 

\- Pas vraiment, non. Et arrête de chipoter ! pesta-t-il. C'est pas si mauvais ! Tu vas pas non plus faire la difficile ?

 

De mauvaise grâce mais sans plus rechigner, Emma fini son assiette au grand soulagement de Martin. Une fois les assiettes débarrassées, ou plutôt abandonnées dans l'unique lavabo, le jeune homme fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une couverture et d'une natte pour son invitée. Celle-ci, cependant, ne semblait pas du même avis.

 

\- J'peux pas dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

 

\- Et puis quoi, encore ? Non ! Je vais t'installer à côté de moi, tu vas déjà m'entendre ronfler toute la nuit, ça te suffit pas ?

 

Devant les grands yeux tristes de l'enfant, Martin abdiqua. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de se battre inutilement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coucher et oublier cette journée. En grommelant néanmoins, il lui dénicha une seconde couverture dont il se servit pour la couvrir.

 

\- Allez, soupira-t-il en se calfeutrant contre le mur, essayant malgré tout de lui laisser le plus de place possible. Ferme les yeux et dors ! Je me lève tôt demain !

 

Emma se coucha à son tour, tout contre son sauveur. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et un instant, Martin envia un instant son innocence. Lui ne parviendrait certainement pas à fermer les yeux avant plusieurs heures.

Tout se mêlait dans sa tête dans une cacophonie qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire taire. L'immonde gueule du Démon se superposa au regard de cette femme, sa Magie à celle de ce supplicié qui s'était donné la mort en emportant tout une partie de son histoire avec lui, et au-dessus de tout ça, ses peurs, intrinsèques, profondes… Il sentit son cœur s'écraser contre sa cage thoracique. En écho à ses sentiments, ses mains se recouvrirent d'un givre scintillant et il du se faire violence pour calmer ses angoisses.

L'épuisement eut finalement raison de son esprit, le plongeant dans un sommeil peuplé d'ombres et de hurlements.

 

Aux premières lueurs du jour, il se réveilla dans un grognement, et la sensation de n'avoir dormi qu'une poignée de minutes. Le silence le troubla. Se redressant promptement, il jeta un œil autour de lui, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

 

Emma n'était plus là.

 

*

 

 

Il n'était pas six heures quand Martin descendit de son petit appartement, chargé comme un mulet. D'un pas las, il se rendit, comme à son habitude, au marché des Halles, le plus important de la ville. Il y était certain de vendre sa marchandise sans trop avoir de besoin de négocier, et à très bon prix. On l'y connaissait bien, et on lui faisait confiance, et dans ce métier qu'il avait choisi par nécessité c'était essentiel. Martin était un Rafleur, une profession dangereuse, et particulièrement précaire. La seule chose qu'il savait cependant faire... 

Malgré lui, Martin ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager chaque enfant, espérant retrouver la petite Emma. « Tu te ramollis mon pauvre, » se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'encombrerais d'une gamine ? »

 

Les Halles, situées en plein cœur de Bois-Aux-Roses était déjà grouillante d'activité alors même que l'air était encore frais de la nuit. Installé dans les ruines d'un lieu magnifique appartenant à l'Ancien Monde, les marchands s'installaient tout juste, organisant leurs camelotes sur des présentoirs en bois, et interpellaient déjà les premiers visiteurs. C'était d'ailleurs à qui hurlerait le plus fort. L'écho transformaient ces cris en une véritable cacophonie si bien que Martin se demanda un instant comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas devenir sourds.

 

D'un pas lourd, le jeune homme s'avança dans l'allée centrale sans faire attention aux colonnes enchâssées qui soutenaient des sublimes voûtes ouvragées. Il ignorait à quoi devait servir cet endroit, mais il était certain qu'on ne s'était pas donné tant de mal pour construire un simple marché couvert. Les commerçants plaisantaient souvent à ce sujet, et beaucoup soupçonnaient un ancien lieu de culte.

« Ça à la forme d'une croix, lui avait affirmé la vieille Yolande, la plus vieille maraîchère de toute la ville. Or, les Anciens croyaient qu'un pauvre gars s'était sacrifié sur une croix en bois pour sauver tout le monde. C'est idiot, pas vrai ? » Idiot, peut-être, quoiqu'il n'en savait trop rien. La civilisation de l'Ancien Monde avait survécu durant des millénaires, et sans doute des milliers de personnes croyaient en ce pauvre gars sur sa croix, et en d'autres trucs.

Martin n'était pas sûr d'être la personne la plus appropriée pour porter un jugement d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la moindre salle de classe. Sa mère lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle avait pu durant ses plus jeunes années, aussi, il savait au moins lire et écrire – certes très mal, mais c'était mieux que rien ! Jamais, cependant, il n'avait poussé les portes de la grande bibliothèque de la Haute-Ville pour en apprendre plus sur l'Ancien Monde.

Malgré tout, un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il imaginait un Ancien s'arracher les cheveux devant ce qu'était devenu ce probable lieu de culte.

 

Arrivé au bout de l'allée centrale, Martin bifurqua à droite. Dans un petit renfoncement, un homme au visage longiligne et aux cheveux d'argent vérifiait d'un œil expert que tout était en ordre. Martin attira son attention d'un signe de la main, avant de lui sourire.

 

\- Tiens, ricana l'homme. Vl'a mon p'tit Tintin. Tu vas bien mon garçon ?

 

\- Salut Guillaume, sourit Martin en retour. Je crois que j'ai des trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser, attaqua-t-il tout de go en posant son sac à terre.

 

\- Tu sais que tu finiras par te faire tuer un jour à force de parcourir la campagne comme ça, sourit le dénommé Guillaume. Ma proposition tient toujours si t'en as marre de risquer ta peau à l'extérieur.

 

\- Merci, mais ça ira, rétorqua l'intéressé. Alors, tu m'en donnes combien pour tout ça ? J'ai de tout ! Du câble, de la vaisselle, du livre… J'ai même de l'argenterie !

 

Guillaume haussa les épaules, avant de lui demander l'autorisation de regarder d'un peu plus prêt ce que Martin avait à vendre. Fatigué, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, Martin l'autorisa même à fouiller dans son sac, et se recula de quelques pas, mettant physiquement entre le marchand et lui.

 

Martin connaissait Guillaume depuis de nombreuses années, et s'il revenait toujours le voir, c'était avant tout parce qu'il payait bien. Guillaume était une personne influente, et sa voix, ici, comptait beaucoup. Martin avait tout intérêt à rester dans ses bonnes grâces, quand bien même il en avait plus qu'assez de ses avances douteuses.

Le jeune Sorcier songeait souvent qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être né homme. On se méfiait davantage d'un homme que d'une femme, on soupçonnait instinctivement chez lui une violence animale, et on se risquait peu à dépasser les limites. Guillaume ne cachait pas son désir pour lui, un désir assez malsain et obsessionnel d'ailleurs, mais n'oserait rien.

 

\- Pas mal, pas mal, assura Guillaume en inspectant une ampoule. Le fil n'est pas cassé, elle doit encore être en état de marche. T'as fais de belles trouvailles, Tintin.

 

\- Évidemment, siffla Martin en haussant un sourcil. Tu me prends pour un débutant ? Je sais très bien ce qui se vend !

 

\- T'en demandes combien, mon Tintin ?

 

Le plus jeune sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il n'était pas « son Tintin » et d'ailleurs, il détestait ce surnom stupide.

 

\- Au moins trois cent cinquante, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel. J'ai pris des risques.

 

\- Oui… ça les vaut, admit Guillaume en se dirigeant déjà vers sa caisse.

 

Espérant sans doute obtenir ses faveurs, Guillaume ne négociait jamais les prix que Martin lui demandait. Du reste, Martin avait assez peu de scrupules à se servir de ses charmes. Il fallait savoir exploiter les faiblesses des autres pour survivre, surtout lorsque l'on ne possédait presque rien, et que l'on n'avait pas de famille sur laquelle on pouvait compter.

La seule famille que Martin possédait, c'était celle des marchands des Halles. Disons plutôt qu'il trouverait toujours, et il le savait, quelqu'un qui saurait l'aider lorsque le moment viendrait. Puisqu'il avait pour lui l'affection de la vieille Yolande, il avait ici le respect de tous. Et puis, il avait réussi à s'y faire des amis. Ali était de ceux-là. Guillaume n'était qu'une relation professionnelle dont il savait parfaitement tirer le meilleur.

 

Sa solitude le frappa soudain. Martin soupira, excédé. L'éphémère présence d'Emma l'avait mit en évidence. L'espace d'un instant, cette petite fille avait insufflé un semblant de vie dans son petit appartement sinistre. Martin passa une main dans sa tignasse rêche, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait clairement pas le temps pour ce genre de choses.

 

D'un regard un peu absent, Martin observa l'agitation qui gagnait progressivement les Halles quand un éclat flamboyant attira son regard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce petit éclat de feu qui ondulait entre les vitrines, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Alors, sans même prévenir Guillaume, il s'élança, bousculant les badauds, sautant par dessus les étendoirs, avant de se saisir de deux frêles épaules.

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?! Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ?!

 

Emma, car c'était bien elle, hurla de peur, avant de reconnaître son sauveur. Ses grands yeux bleus s'embuèrent de grosses larmes. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de se tordre les doigts, mal à l'aise.

 

\- Je cuisine si mal que ça ? sourit Martin pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation.

 

\- N-Non, sanglota l'enfant.

 

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? insista le jeune Sorcier.

 

La petite fille baissa la tête avant de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle inspira lentement pour faire taire ses sanglots qui creusaient des rivières sur ses joues couvertes de poussières.

 

\- Mais où est-ce que tu as été te fourrer ? s'agaça Martin en se servant de sa manche pour essuyer son visage. T'es carrément dégueulasse !

 

La petite ne série ne cessait de sangloter. Elle ouvrit ses petits bras maigrichons, avant de se réfugier son nez mouillé dans le col de Martin, pleurant pour de bon, poussant de longs gémissements. Mû par une tendresse nouvelle, le Sorcier lui rendit l'étreinte, caressant ses cheveux roux emmêlés.

 

\- J'ai vu Grand'Ronce, hoqueta-t-elle. Y'a pu rien ! Tout il a été brûlé !

 

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie sans rien me dire, comprit Martin. Tu voulais voir ton quartier une dernière fois. Putain, mais tu t'es fait du mal pour rien, repprocha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin d'aller là-bas ?!

 

Martin regretta immédiatement ses paroles tandis que les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent. Il était dur, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Lui aussi se souvenait avoir été un petit garçon émotif, et ces émotions avaient été tour à tour manipulées, méprisées, malmenées… Quand on n'était qu'un orphelin, les sentiments n'étaient qu'une faiblesse dont il fallait mieux se débarrasser.

Mais il avait eut plus quinze ans pour apprendre à faire taire les élans de son cœur. Emma en était encore incapable. Alors, doucement, il glissa ses bras sous les maigres jambes de la petite pour la soulever de terre. Encore une fois, il s'étonna de sa légèreté. Il lui fallait quelque chose de bien plus consistant que de la bouillie de légumes.

 

\- Ne pars plus jamais comme ça sans me prévenir, souffla-t-il au fond soulagé de la tenir contre lui.

 

\- Ç-Ça veut dire que tu veux me garder ? Bredouilla Emma.

 

Martin sourit, avant de revenir d'un pas tranquille vers l'étalage de Guillaume, quelques rangées plus loin.

 

\- T'es vraiment crétine quand tu t'y mets, soupira-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dormir dehors ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Franchement !

 

La petite resserra sa prise autour de son cou, visiblement soulagée. Martin sourit, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

 

\- Ne pense plus à Grand'Ronce, conseilla-t-il. Ça te fera plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et puis tu verras : c'est plus calme dans les Bas Quartiers !

 

D'un pas un peu plus leste, il s'avança au devant de Guillaume dont les yeux s'étaient fait ronds comme des billes. Martin, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, toisa le marchand du regard, avant de déclarer d'un ton sans appel :

 

\- J'ai réfléchi : ce sera quatre cent cinquante ! J'ai une bouche de plus à nourrir !

 

\- Mais, Tintin, qui est…

 

\- Elle s'appelle Emma, répondit laconiquement le Sorcier. Et c'est ma protégée. Alors ? C'est quatre cent cinquante ou rien !

 

\- Enfin, ça ne les vaut pas !

 

\- Bon, sourit Martin en haussant les épaules. Emma, tu veux bien descendre s'il te plaît ?

 

La petite fille se laissa tomber à terre. D'un geste las, Martin récupéra son sac et les quelques bricoles que Guillaume avait déjà déballer.

 

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un autre acheteur. J'en suis navré, Guillaume, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

 

\- Mais _enfin_ , Tintin ! _Personne_ ne t'achèteras ta marchandise à ce prix là ! Tu en demandes beaucoup trop !

 

\- Tu en es sûr ?

 

Guillaume ouvrit la bouche, avant de lever les mains au ciel et de soupirer.

 

\- Bon ! Bon ! Bon ! Ça va ! _Ça va_  ! Tu as gagné ! décidément, sourit-il, tu obtiendras toujours tout ce que tu veux de moi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à toutes celles qui me liront et auront la sympathie de me laisser un commentaire ou un petit kudo. Si vous êtes perdues dans la topographie de la ville, sachez que je suis en train de redessiner une carte. Je vais essayer de l'insérer dans le prochain chapitre xD J'ignore comment mais on va essayer...


	3. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir laisser autant de kudos. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. En tout cas, sachez que de mon côté je prends un très grand plaisir à l'écrire.  
> J'aurai aimé vous donner la carte que j'ai conçu. >;< Hélas AO3 ne me permets pas de faire ça à moins de faire héberger l'image sur un site. Si vous avez une solution n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. D'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à la moindre suggestion. :/  
> Je sais que j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres fleuves de 13 kilomètres de long. Est-ce gênant à la lecture ? :/  
> Enjoy it !
> 
> Nota Bene : j'ai aussi illustré cette histoire xD Si vous voulez la carte, je vous la passe bien volontiers via Twitter à l'adresse suivante : @ClineNana

L'ombre noire était sur ses talons. Martin accéléra la foulée, tentant vainement d'échapper aux grognements du Démon dont la cavalcade se rapprochait dangereusement. Sa main ne lâchait pas celle de sa mère dont il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle fut si petite. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun chatoyant dansaient autour de son visage aux traits ronds que la peur avaient déformés. Son entêtant parfum orangé s'élevait dans les airs, et c'était certainement lui que suivaient l'odieuse créature.

 

Tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans la brume. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune semblait les suivre du regard, astre de mauvais augure. Martin accéléra encore le pas. Le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à une chose : protéger sa mère, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il ne la perdrait pas, non. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

 

\- Dépêche-toi, Maman !

 

Sa mère pourtant lui lâcha la main, trébuchant contre une encornure dans le sol. Martin se retourna, et sentit son sang se glacer. Le Démon était parvenu à sa hauteur. L'immonde créature feula et l'une de ses ignobles pattes biscornues se refermait déjà sur sa cheville.

Son hurlement terrifié brisa le cœur de Martin qui ne pouvait la rejoindre. Ses pieds s'étaient soudain figés dans le sol. Sa respiration coupée par une chape de plomb. Sa poitrine comme enserrée dans un étau chauffé au fer blanc.

 

\- Maman ! _Maman_!

 

Il avait déjà perdu sa mère une fois. Elle l'avait comme emporté dans la mort sans pour autant qu'il puisse l'y accompagner. Tout en lui n'était plus que regrets et remords. Tous ces mots qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de lui dire, ces étreintes qu'il lui avait refusé, ces sourires qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui rendre lui clouaient encore la langue. Non. Pas encore. Pas une seconde fois.

 

Inconsciemment il leva la main. Celle-ci se recouvrit de glace et cependant, il n'en ressentit pas sa morsure. Lentement il plia l'annulaire et l'auriculaire, avant de les relever. Il plia ensuite l'index et le pouce, et recommença. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Au loin, une silhouette longue et élancée, sublime dans un long manteau bleu égyptien orné de broderies dorées. Troublé, Martin croisa son regard bienveillant. Il sentit quelques larmes émues glisser le long de ses joues.

Ces yeux appartenaient à un homme au traits doux, et au sourire tendre. L'homme l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, avant de lever la main à son tour, et d'imiter ses gestes, néanmoins avec plus de convictions. Il semblait vouloir le rassurer, et lui indiquer comment maîtriser le sort. Martin inspira lentement, avant de suivre ses indications. Un sortilège, le seul qu'il connaissait, se déploya, repoussant l'odieuse apparition.

Et puis plus rien. Le vide. Le monstre, sa mère et l'homme avaient disparus. Ne restaient plus que ce bois sans fin, et cette brume qui se faisait plus épaisse à chaque instant. Et Martin se sentit soudain bien seul, et triste. Incommensurablement triste…

 

Bien évidemment, tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, et c'était avec ce terrible sentiment de solitude qu'il se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Passant une main sur son front brûlant, il expira bruyamment avant de rouler sur le côté.

 

Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait réécrire le passé que dans le secret de ses songes. C'était une douce torture qu'il ne cessait de revivre à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, et qui n'avaient pour conséquences que de l'accabler davantage. Car au petit matin, rien n'avait changé.

Sa mère avait été dévorée il y a bien longtemps. Il avait pourtant essayé si longtemps de cadenasser sa douleur, de tout retenir ne serait-ce que pour continuer à vivre. «  _Combien de cordes peuvent arracher un cœur à une poitrine_ 1 » avait-il lu un jour dans un livre de l'Ancien Monde trouvé au milieu des ruines.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'existait pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

 

\- T'as encore fait un cauchemar, remarqua Emma.

 

Martin grogna, avant de se redresser à moitié. Emma, assise sur une pile de livres, le regardait de ses grands yeux curieux. Le jeune homme sourit, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

 

\- T'aurais au moins pu faire le petit déjeuner, grogna-t-il d'une voix que le sommeil avait rendu rauque.

 

\- J'sais pas faire !

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je t'ai montré hier ! Et avant-hier ! Et _avant_ -avant-hier !

 

\- J'sais toujours pas faire. Et pis j'aime pas ce que tu fais !

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rejeter la couette à ses pieds, de se redresser et de s'approcher du réchaud en bougonnant. Encore assez mal réveillé, il s'installa en tailleur devant, l'alluma, prit une poêle, y cassa deux œufs. Après quoi, il y fit chauffer de l'eau avant d'y mélanger deux ou trois cuillère de chicoré.

 

\- Tiens, bâilla-t-il en lui tendant une tasse et une assiette. Mange. Tu t'es un peu remplumée, mais c'est pas encore ça.

 

\- C'est pas bon ! rétorqua Emma en le remerciant d'une moue dégoûtée.

 

\- Ha ! Mais t'es vraiment chiante ! s'emporta le jeune Sorcier. Si t'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour nous trouver autre chose pour le petit dèj' ! Ce sera ça où rien d'autre, pigé ?

 

De mauvaise grâce, la petite fille porta la tasse à la bouche. Martin soupira, avant d'attaquer lui aussi son assiette.

 

\- Ouais bon, admit-il, t'as raison, ça manque un peu d'assaisonnement. On ira voir sur le marché si on trouve pas quelque chose de mieux.

 

\- Je veux des bonbons.

 

\- T'as pas fini de dire « je veux » ?

 

La pédagogie n'avait jamais été son fort, mais Martin devait au moins reconnaître qu'un œuf au plat et une demi-tasse de chicoré n'étaient pas réellement un petit-déjeuner approprié pour une enfant. Et puis, la pauvre mangeait quasiment la même chose depuis trois semaines, il était légitime qu'elle finisse par lasser.

Il soupira. Trois semaines, déjà qu'il avait prit Emma sous son aile, et il n'était toujours pas fichu de lui préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Lui qui n'était déjà pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même, comment pouvait-il subvenir aux besoins d'une petite fille ?

 

\- Où c'est qu'on va, aujourd'hui ? demanda sa petite protégée.

 

\- Vers les Mines de Sans-Soleil. Il y a une ou deux anciennes villes que personne n'a vraiment exploré. C'est à deux ou trois heures de marche. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner, tu sais ? Tu pourrais, je sais pas… allez à l'école, par exemple !

 

Emma répondit à son sourire taquin par une langue dûment tirée. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle détestait l'école.

 

\- Tu sais, ricana Martin, là où je vais c'est très dangereux. J'ai failli y laisser des plumes plus d'une fois !

 

\- M'en fiche ! Je veux pas rester là toute seule !

 

\- On pourrait aussi ne pas rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit et croiser des Démons…

 

La technique était basse, néanmoins efficace. Le souvenir de cette abomination sur pattes se penchant sur elle arracha un tremblement à la petite. Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, elle accepta d'éventuellement retourner à l'école. Satisfait, Martin avala une gorgée de chicoré, et dû admettre qu'elle avait _vraiment_ amer. Pas étonnant qu'Emma n'en veuille pas !

 

\- Martiiiiiin… hésita-t-elle.

 

\- Hm ?

 

\- J'peux t'poser une question.

 

\- Je t'autorise à m'en poser une deuxième.

 

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où son sauveur voulait en venir, avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine encore un peu rachitique et de bouder ostensiblement. Martin ricana :

 

\- Ça va, je plaisante. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

 

Mal à l'aise, Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, avant de finalement se lancer :

 

\- Est-ce que ta Maman, elle s'est fait mangé par un Démon ?

 

Martin sursauta violemment. D'une geste un peu dolent, il reposa son assiette à même le sol, avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

 

\- Alors je parle toujours en dormant, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amer. Hé bien oui, admit-il. J'avais quelque chose comme huit ans quand elle est partie. M'enfin, c'est du passé.

 

\- Et ton Papa ?

 

Le regard de Martin se perdit soudain dans un lointain qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, dessinant une ride soucieuse au milieu de son front. Son père était une énigme. S'il avait bien connu sa mère, Léa, une fille de minier aux grands yeux noirs et au sourire large, il ne savait en revanche presque rien de son père.

Il s'appelait Benoît, et lui aussi avait été tué par un Démon alors que Martin n'était qu'un bébé. C'était la seule chose dont il était à peu prêt certain. Pour ce qui était du reste, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce que lui avait raconté sa mère. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé du plus profondément de son cœur, puisqu'elle avait été incapable d'évoquer son souvenir sans fondre en larmes. Elle lui avait néanmoins apprit qu'il était gauche, maladroit, qu'il riait à ses propres blagues qui n'étaient jamais un franc succès, et surtout, qu'il était courageux.

Martin ignorait tout le reste. Dès qu'il prononçait le mot « Papa » sa mère se mettait en colère et refusait de répondre à la moindre de ses questions. Elle n'avait pas même une photo pour se rappeler de lui. « Tu ressembles à ton père, avait-elle assuré un soir malgré tout. Tu as ma beauté, mais tu as sa noblesse. »

Alors, il se l'était imaginé héroïque, brillant, et donc forcément Garde. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à sa mère, elle avait simplement ri avant de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si cette éventualité était ridicule. Bien évidemment, en grandissant, il s'était empressé de vérifier si le nom de son père n'avait pas été figé dans les murailles. Il y avait bien trouvé un « Benoît ». C'était cependant un prénom assez commun. Néanmoins, l'image d'un père en long manteau brodé avait certainement quelque chose de rassurant.

 

\- Mon père je l'ai pas connu, éluda Martin en haussant les épaules. Et toi, qui étaient tes parents ?

 

\- Je sais plus, admit Emma. C'est Mamie qui m'a élevée. Mais elle est partie, elle aussi. Tu crois qu'elle a rencontré tes parents dans les étoiles ?

 

Martin ricana. Sa mère aussi lui avait raconté cette jolie fable selon laquelle les âmes personnes disparues s'élevaient jusqu'aux étoiles. Martin n'y avait jamais vraiment cru.

 

\- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Peut-être. En tout cas si ma mère et ta grand-mère nous regardent, elles doivent être furieuses. Tu as de l’œuf jusque dans les cheveux ! Regarde-toi ! Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à manger correctement ?

 

\- Quand tes œufs seront pas baveux.

 

La répartie de la petite lui arracha un rire admiratif.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Je ne t'ai pas acheté une écharpe pour qu'elle traîne par terre, Emma.

 

\- Mais elle gratte !

 

\- J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une petite fille malade, alors enroule-la autour de ton cou et dépêche-toi !

 

Un vent violent s'était levé ce jour-là. Il était sec et froid, et suffisamment bruyant pour que Martin soit obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre. Ceci dit, ça ne le changeait pas de l'ordinaire. Il vivait depuis plus d'un mois en compagnie de la petite, et il lui semblait que plus elle reprenait du poids, plus elle devenait insolente. « Sale gosse ! » songeait de plus en plus souvent Martin quand bien même un sourire illuminait ses traits infantiles.

 

L'improbable duo gravit péniblement les trop longues marches qui menaient jusqu'aux remparts de Bellevue. À mesure qu'il montaient péniblement ce vieil escalier taillé dans la pierre, le vent devenait plus fort encore. Paradoxalement, plus il l'était, et plus Emma riait. Et au moins, ils ne seraient pas gênés par la foule. La promenade le long des remparts était particulièrement populaire, sauf lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, la mer était déchaînée.

 

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies jamais vu la mer, hurla Martin. T'es jamais sortie de Grand'Ronces ou quoi ? C'est à même pas une demi-heure de ton quartier !

 

La petite fille éclata de rire avant de franchir les derniers degrés en sautillant. Martin l'y suivit, et rit franchement en la voyant sautiller péniblement pour atteindre le rebord.

 

\- Hé ! Pas si vite, soupira-t-il en la saisissant par les aisselles pour la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras. Alors ?

 

La petite en eut le souffle coupé. Il fallait dire que le quartier portait effectivement très bien son nom. Bellevue surplombait la jetée de la Mer du Sud. Ce jour-là, elle était particulièrement agitée. D'immenses vagues se brisaient sur la jetée dans un fracas terrible. Par-dessus la houle, les mouettes ricanaient en décrivant de larges cercles.

Se penchant en contre-bas, Emma pu admirer, par-delà le parapet de pierres, les rochers sombres balayés par les flots. C'était si haut que c'en était vertigineux. Fascinée, Emma tordit le cou pour en apercevoir davantage, avant de relever la tête vers l'horizon. Au loin, il n'y avait rien. Les nuages gris et le large se mêlaient l'un à l'autre.

 

\- On pourra se baigner ? Interrogea la petite.

 

\- T'es complètement folle ? Tu veux crever d'une pneumonie ou quoi ? On verra cet été, mais pour l'instant c'est hors de question !

 

\- Mais je veux m'approcher de l'eau !

 

\- Certainement pas ! Allez, viens ! soupira-t-il en la reposant à terre. On va faire le tour !

 

D'un pas tranquille, Martin et Emma déambulèrent le long des remparts, profitaient du paysage fantastique qui s'offraient à eux. En serrant la main de sa cadette comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, il lui parla des vieux bateaux qui naviguaient par beau temps au loin. Le déclin de l'Humanité avait au moins eut une vertu d'après leurs aînés : la Nature, malmenée par l'Homme, avait recouvré ses droits sur le monde. Les vieux évoquaient les mers épuisées, les villes tentaculaires, l'air vicié et irrespirable.

 

\- La Charité n'a rien compris, lui avait apprit la vieille Yolande après avoir avaler une bonne gorgée de gnôle. Ma grand-mère et sa grand-mère avant elle le disaient. Les Démons n'sont pas venus à cause des Sorciers.

 

La vieille maraîchère avait avalé encore une bonne rasade, avant de lancer d'une voix sinistre :

 

\- C'est une punition pour l'Homme. C'est pour nous punir d'avoir détruit la planète. Et tu vois, mon p'tit gars : elle n'a pas besoin de nous, not'bonne vieille planète ! Elle s'est guérie toute seule !

 

La fillette, bien loin de toutes ces conjectures sur l'avenir de l'Humanité et la raison de la présence des Démons, sautillait, toute heureuse de cette promenade improvisée.

 

\- Je veux venir ici tous les jours ! exigea-t-elle en bondissant à présent à ses côtés.

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- T'as pas fini de dire « Je veux » à longueur de journée ? Viens, on va s'approcher du Bastion ! Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as jamais vu…

 

Les grand yeux absinthes d'Emma se faisant soudain plus brillants lui suffirent comme réponse. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, avant de déclarer d'un ton badin :

 

\- Quand j'avais ton âge, je déambulai partout dans la ville.

 

\- J'suis sûre que c'est pas vrai, rétorqua Emma.

 

\- Hé, si c'est vrai ! J'allais absolument partout, même là où il faut pas ! J'ai même essayé d'entrer dans la Haute Ville, une fois ! Évidemment, on m'a renvoyé chez moi à coup de pompes dans les Bas Quartiers !

 

Dans les yeux d'Emma brillait toute l'admiration qu'elle avait en cet instant pour lui. Martin sourit, songeant que c'était pourtant là un demi-mensonge. C'était vrai, il avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment d'ailleurs, à se débrouiller seul durant une grande partie de son enfance. Il avait erré de part et d'autres en échappant à la Charité à qui on confiait traditionnellement les orphelins – ces grandes figures toutes de blanc voilées lui fichaient déjà une peur bleue à l'époque !

Il avait vécu de petits travaux, de mendicité et de chance. La première personne à lui avoir tendu la main était la vieille Yolande. C'était elle qui lui avait mit le pied à l'étrier en l'envoyant accompagner des expéditions vers les vieilles cités.

 

\- T'es p'tit et t'es solide, mon gars ! J'crois bien que tu f'ras l'affaire !

 

Les marchands, en quelque sorte, l'avaient sauvé sans se poser la moindre de question. Encore aujourd'hui, et quand bien même la vieille Yolande ne quittait presque plus son petit appartement, on ne discutait pas ses directives. Martin avait d'ailleurs bien conscience qu'on le respectait surtout pour avoir été l'un des petits protégés de cette grande dame.

Et c'était aussi vrai qu'il s'était approché de la Haute Ville, là où vivaient les gens les plus fortunés… et le Roi. Martin ne l'avait vu qu'une fois lors d'une procession sur la Cour des Rois en compagnie de sa mère, et c'était mû par la curiosité qu'il s'était approché.

 

Martin se souvenait d'un Roi bedonnant et sympathique, d'un visage en forme de poire qu'une paire de lunettes venait encore alourdir. Protégé par cinq Gardes à l'allure sévère, il avait serré une dizaine de mains avant de s'en retourner dans la Haute Ville. L'enfant qu'il était alors s'était demandé ce qu'avait fait cet homme pour mériter de tels honneurs.

Il s'était approché de la Haute Ville, mais il n'avait pas eut le courage d'affronter les Gardes qui en surveillaient les limites. Au-delà même de sa curiosité, il déjà vouait une admiration sans bornes pour ces longs manteaux.

 

Mais ça, bien sûr, il se garda bien de le dire à Emma. Et puis ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il soit un héros sans peurs et sans reproches.

 

\- C'est ça le Bastion ? hésita l'enfant justement en désignant de l'index un immense bâtiment que l'on devinait au loin.

 

\- Ouais, approuva Martin dans un sourire. C'est « ça. »

 

Dressé sur la pointe de la falaise, le Bastion, inflexible, inébranlable, semblait ne faire qu'un avec la mer déchaînée. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient qu'admirer ses hauts remparts et ses quelques tours carrées que l'on distinguait par contraste de la pierre jaune avec le ciel gris.

Par-delà sa muraille, l'on distinguait des corps de bâtiments d'aspect sévère qui semblaient s'emboîter les uns aux autres dans un agencement approximatif. Martin en devinait à peine des toits en tuile rouge que surplombaient une succession de fenêtres toutes semblables. Et plus haute encore que le reste, la Tour de Guet semblait veiller sereinement sur Bois-Aux-Roses.

Le Bastion n'avait en soi rien d'engageant, c'était vrai. Mais enfant, Martin n'avait eut qu'un rêve : c'était d'en apporter ses allées et ses jardins. La vieille Yolande, qui avait eu l'occasion d'y entrer à de nombreuses reprises, lui avait parlé d'une cour où poussaient des orangers, de figuiers suspendus sous une grande pergola, et d'un immense potager particulièrement odorant.

 

\- Ces gens-là, mon garçon, avait-elle assuré, ils savent vivre, crois-moi.

 

Martin n'avait jamais vu d'oranger. Ni de chemin aromatique. Et ses grand yeux verts d'adulte n'avaient pas perdu leur émerveillement.

 

\- On s'approche encore ? osa Emma.

 

\- Non, soupira Martin. Ali va nous attendre, j'ai des trucs à lui vendre.

 

La petite pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien, certainement boudeuse. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle fasse un caprice, tiens ! Martin commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Sa petite moue contrariée et ses grands yeux humides avaient depuis longtemps cessé de l'attendrir.

 

L'improbable duo s'en retourna alors non sans regretter, l'un comme l'autre, de ne pas être entré dans le Bastion sous un vent qui ne faiblissait pas.

 

\- Hé, regarde ! sourit la petite fille en secouant sa main. Tu crois que c'est une Garde ?

 

Martin, qui avait baisser la tête pour protéger ses joues dans son col, suivit le regard de l'enfant. Face à eux, bravant elle aussi les bourrasques glacées, une mince silhouette dans un élégant manteau corbeau s'avançait, rentrant probablement au Bastion après une permission. Ses petites bottines à talon claquaient durement sur le bitume, tandis que ses cheveux bruns, coupés en un carré très strict s'envolaient tout autour de son visage dans un ballet chaotique.

 

\- Peut-être, admit Martin. Allez, viens.

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Martin sentit ses pouvoirs s'agiter sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Surpris tant pas la violence de sa Magie que de son affolement soudain, il s'arrêta.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hésita la fillette. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

 

Un tremblement parcouru son échine. « Non, pas maintenant ! » s'agaça Martin. Fermant les yeux, il inspira longuement, essayant désespérément de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était cependant peine perdu. Jamais il n'avait réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il fallait croire que ceux-ci se manifestaient quand ça leur chantait !

La fillette glapit tandis que les doigts de son jeune sauveur se recouvraient de glace. Heureusement, le givre n'avait fait que l'effrayer et ne s'était pas accrocher à sa peau. Elle porta immédiatement ses petits doigts à sa bouche non sans émettre un grognement furieux.

 

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! lui reprocha la petite.

 

Elle était cependant loin d'imaginer que son sauveur puisse être aussi effrayé qu'elle. Les manifestations chaotiques de ses pouvoirs étaient indomptables, et sans doute était-ce la présence d'une autre Sorcière qui les avaient réveillés. Sonné, Martin s'appuya contre le parapet de pierre. Sa Magie puisait ses forces dans les siennes. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Un vertige le saisit.

 

\- Martin ? Hésita Emma en le saisissant par la veste. Martin, ça va ?

 

\- _Recule_ , _Emma_  ! s'épouvanta l'intéressé en la chassant d'un signe de la main.

 

Une très mince couche de glace se cristallisa sur le muret. Le jeune homme, incapable de reprendre le dessus sur son propre corps, n'avait qu'une pensée : protéger la petite Emma de lui-même.

 

Intriguée, celle qui était probablement Garde s'était arrêté. Le cœur de Martin manqua un battement. La Garde avait pour mission de protéger Bois-aux-Roses, contre les Démons d'abord, mais aussi contre tous ceux qui pourraient représenter un danger pour ses citoyens.

Un Sorcier incapable de se contrôler était autant une menace qu'une attaque des Enfants de Gérude, ou une vendetta de la Charité. En écho à sa terreur, la glace qui s'agitait au creux de sa poitrine se fit plus menaçante encore, comme si elle tentait de le protéger. Le givre recouvrit ses joues, armure dérisoire.

 

La jeune Garde osa un pas dans sa direction. Emma, qui malgré son jeune âge comprenait bien trop souvent les enjeux de son sinistre monde, s'interposa. Ses petits poings s'écrasèrent sur le long manteau noir de cette femme menaçante.

 

\- Laisse-le tranquille ! hurla la petite. Laisse-le ! T'approche pas !

 

\- Holà, du calme ! rit doucement la jeune femme en saisissant délicatement les poignets de la fillette. Je ne ferais de mal à personne !

 

Son visage, gracieux sans être d'une grande beauté, n'exprimait en effet aucune peur d'aucune sorte. Elle semblait, au contraire, plutôt amusée par la situation.

 

\- Magie de Destruction, lâcha-t-elle comme on pose un diagnostique. Une Allégeance difficile à maîtriser. Et très dangereuse. Personne ne t'as apprit ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Trancha Martin d'une voix blanche.

 

\- Je veux simplement t'aider, assura la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Valentine, crut-elle bon de se présenter comme une instaurer une confiance. Respire profondément, le conseilla-t-elle. Ne te courbe pas, redresse-toi. Ta Magie n'est pas ton ennemie. Laisse-la venir.

 

\- Mais…

 

\- Ne la contrarie pas. Elle fait partie de toi. N'essaies pas de la contraindre. Ferme-les yeux, inspire lentement et laisse-la faire…

 

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter, Martin obtempéra. Il dut cependant constater qu'elle avait raison : en se redressant et en se forçant à respirer lentement, il parvenait à apaiser le blizzard qui menaçait de le submerger.

 

\- C'est parfait, le félicita Valentine d'une voix toujours étonnamment douce. Quand je suis entrée à l'Académie on m'a suggéré, quand je perdais le contrôle, d'orienter ma Magie vers quelque chose de très simple plutôt que d'essayer de la faire taire. On pourrait essayer de… de créer un peu de neige, tiens ! Rit-elle.

 

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça ! rétorqua Martin.

 

\- Tu n'as jamais _essayé_ , contra Valentine. Ouvre ta paume vers le ciel et essaye simplement de visualiser dans ton esprit l'idée de la neige, d'accord ? Ne demande pas à ta Magie de le faire. Laisse-la t'écouter, ne lui fais pas violence !

 

Sceptique, Martin songea un instant qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer. Ce ne pourrait de toute façon pas être pire. Il se plongea alors dans les méandres de sa mémoire avant de se rappeler des premiers flocons qui tombaient sur la ville, de la joie des orphelins lorsque les rues disparaissaient sous le manteau blanc de l'hiver, des rudes batailles de boule de neiges qu'ils prenaient alors très au sérieux…

Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers le creux de sa main, soudain dociles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant les quelques cristaux de glace fragile que le vent emportait au loin.

 

Lorsque sa Magie redevint silencieuse, il remercia Valentine d'un sourire, avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Emma. Aussitôt, celle-ci se blottit dans ses bras, avant de se laisser soulever.

 

\- Tu comptes pas m'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? osa Martin non sans sarcasme.

 

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit la jeune femme. Pourquoi je ne ferai ?

 

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'en as pas le pouvoir, non ?

 

Elle rit, surprise par tant d'audace, avant de se tourner vers la petite fille qui, méfiante, avait serré ses petits bras autour du cou de Martin.

 

\- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

 

\- Il est moche ton manteau ! attaqua la petite. Il est tout noir ! Y'a rien dessus ! T'as le manteau le plus moche de toute la Garde !

 

\- _Emma_! s'emporta Martin.

 

Valentine sourit davantage. Elle ne semblait pas vexée. Elle tendit une main dissimulée sous un cuir noire à la petite, avant de souffler dans sa paume. L'espace d'une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Puis, la réalité au creux de son gant sembla de déformer. Quelques étincelles d'un rouge pourpre s'élevèrent soudain dans les airs, avant de disparaître.

 

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore Garde, lui apprit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne suis qu'une Apprentie. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais un jour, moi aussi j'aurai mes broderies.

 

Elle accorda à la petite fille un sourire bienveillant, avant de rajuster son col.

 

\- N'oublie pas, rit l'Apprentie, laisse venir la Magie, et _ensuite_ seulement, dirigez-la. Ne la contrarie pas. Il faut qu'elle devienne ton alliée, pas ton esclave.

 

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle reprit son chemin. Martin la suivit du regard un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'une silhouette sombre dans le lointain. Sa Magie, elle, s'était apaisée. Elle était de nouveau silencieuse et invisible.

 

\- Martin, c'est quoi une Allégeance ? l'interrogea Emma.

 

\- Aucune idée. Et puis, je t'en poses, moi, des questions ?

 

 

*

 

 

Au bout de quelques semaines – désormais habitué à la petite fille, Martin aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps, exactement, elle vivait avec lui –, Emma était devenu l'enfant chérie du marché des Halles. D'abord intrigués par cette petite tête rousse qui suivait Martin comme son ombre, puis attendrit par sa gouaille et son caractère bien trempé, tous avaient en quelque sorte adopté la fillette.

Si bien que Martin ne s'inquiétait plus pour elle lorsqu'il quittait la ville pour explorer les ruines alentours. Il savait qu'elle passerait la journée près de ceux qui l'avaient recueillit, qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'y ennuyer et surtout, qu'elle était en sécurité.

 

La petite fille semblait apprécier son vieil ami, Ali l'ingénieur. Cet homme, qui ne faisait pas ses quarante cinq ans, aux joues bien rondes et au sourire fatigué, était connu de tout Bois-aux-Roses pour être capable un expert de l'Ancienne technologie. C'était probablement ce qui fascinait Emma, d'ailleurs : Ali avait dans son atelier des jouets robotiques, des télévisions, des ordinateurs, des téléphones et d'autres trucs dont Martin ignorait l'utilité exacte.

 

\- Oh, elle me dérange pas, tu sais, avait sourit son vieil ami Ali. Et puis, elle s'intéresse !

 

Et comme rien ne semblait faire plus plaisir à Ali qu'on le bombarde de questions, Emma s'en donnait à cœur joie. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » « Et à quoi ça sert ? » « Et comment ça marche ? » Pédagogue, Ali répondait à chacune de ses questions.

 

\- Tu essaies de former une assistante ? s'était moqué Martin. Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?

 

\- C'est vrai ? s'était extasiée la petite fille en essayant de se suspendre aux bras de Martin. Je peux être ton assistante, Ali ? Je peux, _vraiment_?

 

Ali avait rit. Quant à Martin, il avait songé, non sans pragmatisme, qu'il saurait au moins où la trouver. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de retourner à l'école – le Bois-aux-Roses ne faisait pas grand cas de l'éducation des centaines d'orphelins qui arpentaient les rues, la seule école qui leur était destinée étant à Grand'Ronces – au moins elle aurait de quoi s'occuper. Et puis, il préférait largement qu'elle apprenne quelque chose d'utile plutôt qu'elle ne devienne comme lui.

Il fallait être honnête : ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il était devenu chasseur de trésors. Les Rafleurs n'avaient pas une vie facile. Mais nécessité avait fait loi.

 

C'était donc rassuré sur le sort de sa petite protégée que Martin taillait à grand coup de manchette le lierre qui lui barrait la route. Très lentement, il se frayait un chemin dans les escaliers de ce qui avait sans doute été un immeuble de grand standing.

Souple comme un chat, Martin louvoya entre les épaisses branches d'un arbre qui avait eut l'excellente idée de pousser à travers un trou béant dans le mur et de s'étendre – il s'était d'ailleurs curieusement adapté au bâtiment, ses ramifications s'accordant assez étonnamment aux courbes de ces longs couloirs. Plongeant sans crainte dans les corridors caligineux, Martin parvint, au prit de nombreux efforts, à atteindre une suite qui avait sans doute été somptueux.

Le jeune homme retint un grognement, frustré d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Les lieux avaient déjà été visités – les deux graffitis tracés à la hâte sur le mur, en étaient la preuve. C'était une règle de courtoisie chez les Rafleurs : une zone minutieusement fouillée était marquée pour éviter au suivant de se fatiguer à sonder les lieux.

Frustré, Martin leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire. Ses prédécesseurs avaient oublié un détail qui avait pourtant toute son importance. Quand bien même le monde des Hommes s'était écroulé, il était une chose à laquelle les plus puissants ne pouvaient résister. L'or. Et les plafonds en étaient justement recouverts. Difficilement, Martin tira sur une vieille commode pour la rapprochée du centre de la pièce. Comment pouvait-on se prétendre Rafleur et oublier bêtement de s'occuper des dorures ?

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour gratter au couteau les dorures ambrées, et les mettre à l'abri dans un bocal de verre. Certes, il n'en tirerai pas grand-chose, mais ce serait suffisant pour la semaine. Peut-être même qu'en récupérant les ornementations de plâtres, il aurait de quoi offrir un petit quelque chose à Emma ? Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de jouets.

Martin s'était davantage inquiété de son confort plutôt que du simple fait qu'elle n'était qu'un enfant. Elle avait des dizaines de vestes et des petites robes commandées sur-mesure auprès de Martha, la meilleure couturière des Halles, de belles chaussures en cuire et des rubans, mais pratiquement rien pour s'amuser. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne lui réclamait rien. Elle se contentait de sautiller à ses côtés et d'écouter religieusement Ali.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Martin : cette gamine avait déjà tout d'un inventeur !

Le piaillement d'un oiseau interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Chassant un morceau de plâtre qui avait atterrit dans ses cheveux, il chercha l'animal de ses grands yeux verts.

Un éclat d'argent attira son attention. L'éclat voleta tout autour de la pièce en poussant des cris sinistres, trop rapide pour que Martin puisse réellement le distinguer. La chose semblait inoffensive, mais un instinct tout au fond de lui, lui souffla l'inverse.

Cette apparition métallique était _magique._ Il en ignorait cependant la nature. Ses propres pouvoirs, eux, s'étaient réveillés, recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps de cette fine armure de cristal à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer. Surpris, Martin laissa retomber ses outils au sol, avant de s'accroupir, à la fois pour offrir à cette étrange apparition le moins d'espace possible pour l'atteindre, et pour bondir le plus rapidement possible.

Le spectre d'argent siffla, avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol, et le jeune homme pu enfin l'observer. C'était un corbeau d'argent tout ce que l'on faisait de plus réaliste. L'animal de métal croassa, avant de sautiller vers lui. Dans son bec, il tenait un pli d'aspect officiel. Méfiant, Martin posa lentement un pied à terre, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est pour moi ? osa-t-il.

L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de lâcher l'enveloppe. D'un simple battement d'aile, il se réfugia en haut d'une vieille bibliothèque qu'on avait entièrement vidée. Martin, dubitatif, ramassa le billet lentement, avant de le déplier. À l'intérieur, un message y avait été tapé sur une vieille machine à écrire.

_Cher Martin,_

_Né le 27 avril 1104 ap. D.N,_

_Rafleur indépendant,_

_Domiciliation 14 allée des Nuées Sanglantes, Bas-Quartier,_

_Vous êtes attendu ce jeudi aux premières lueurs du jour au Bastion. Cette lettre vous servira de laissez-passer. Ne soyez pas en retard._

_Une nuit de plus._

_Yann – Commandant._

 

Troublé, Martin replia précautionneusement la missive avant de la rangée dans une poche intérieur de sa veste de cuir dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il leva les yeux vers le corbeau argenté qui semblait attendre sa réponse.

Il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'origine de la missive. Seul un Sorcier particulièrement entraîné pouvait réaliser d'aussi beaux Maléfices. Et puis, tout le monde connaissait la devise des Gardes sans la comprendre : « Une nuit de plus. »

Mais pourquoi le convoquait-on au Bastion ? Et surtout pourquoi prendrait-on la peine de lui faire parvenir le message au moyen d'un si beau Sortilège ?

Martin sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec cette Valentine. Avait-elle parlé de lui à l'un de ses supérieurs ? L'avait-on considéré comme une potentielle menace dont il faudrait se débarrasser ? Peut-être ne voulait-on pas prendre le risque de laisser un Sorcier Destructeur inexpérimenté dans la nature !

L'oiseau crailla d'impatience. Martin l'observa, et frémit. L'auteur de ce charme était peut-être en train de l'observer à travers ces yeux inexpressifs. Martin déglutit péniblement, avant de s'approcher du volatile forcé dans le métal.

\- C'est d'accord, lui apprit-il d'une voix blanche. Je serai là.

Visiblement satisfait, le freux étendit ses grands élytres, avant de s'envoler. Il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui un Martin incrédule.

 

 

 

 

1SACHS Nelly, _Lettres en provenance de la nuit 1950-1953_ , Paris, Éditions Allia, 2010, p.24.


	4. Yann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bonsoir. 
> 
> J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Avant toutes choses, sachez que j'ai trouvé une solution pour vous présenter cette fichue carte qui m'aura prit du temps, boudiou ! Voici le lien qui vous permettra de la consulter : https://lycanne.deviantart.com/art/Carte-de-Bois-aux-Roses-745540430?ga_submit_new=10%3A1526672932 
> 
> Et merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encourage et me pousse à aller plus loin. J'ai écris assez rapidement, et souvent sur des coups de tête ou des fulgurances donc ceci doit être bourré de fautes. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Quand j'aurai un peu de temps j'éditerai la chose. 
> 
> Enjoy it !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais comme conneries, Martin, pour être convoqué par un membre de la Commanderie, en personne ?

 

Ali ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler sa colère, et du reste, il était bien légitime qu'il soit inquiet. Les Halles fonctionnaient comme une véritable confrérie où chacun avait un rôle à jouer, c'était un équilibre précaire entre la contrebande et la légalité. Il arrivait souvent qu'Ali revende sous le manteau des pièces informatiques à des personnes peu recommandables pour « améliorer la soupe » comme on dit !

 

Martin faisait parti de cette équation. On lui faisait confiance, Ali en premier lieu ! Il connaissait toutes leurs petites fraudes, avaient vu des transactions illicites, de l'argent blanchi, de la marchandise volée dissimulée à l'arrière des boutiques… La force public s'était jusque là accommodée de ce système avec quelques bakchich savamment distribuée, mais si la Garde commençait à vouloir fourrer son nez dans les affaires des marchands…

 

\- Rassure-toi, maugréa Martin, sourcils froncés. Je ne parlerai à personne de toute l'électricité que tu détournes et que tu revends ! Ça restera un petit secret entre toi et moi ! Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

 

\- Arrête ! s'agaça Ali en se grattant la barbe grisonnante. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète !

 

Le jeune Rafleur haussa un sourcil, avant de porter une nouvelle fois une vieille tasse de café fuligineux. La chaleur qui se diffusait de la faïence ébréchée lui faisait le plus grand bien, il devait l'admettre.

 

Dans le confortable bric-à-brac que composait l'arrière-boutique d'Ali, Martin se sentait protégé, en sécurité. Une petite centaine de câbles semblait constituer une immense toile d'araignée, et tous ces étranges bourdonnant qui affichaient en permanence des lignes de code, un bouclier face au monde extérieur. En un sens, Martin comprenait l'obsession d'Ali pour la technologie de l'Ancien Monde. Elle avait quelque chose de profondément rassurant.

  


\- T'en fais pas pour moi, grogna le jeune homme. Je me débrouille. Je me suis toujours débrouillé, asséna-t-il amèrement.

 

\- C'est vrai, admit tristement Ali. Mais tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de tout affronter tout seul pour une fois. Tu pourrais aussi nous laisser t'aider.

 

\- Et être encore redevable à quelqu'un ? railla Martin. Il en est hors de question !

 

Martin avait payé très cher d'avoir été « aidé » par Yolande. Pendant des années il avait été le petit gars des Halles, celui qui donnait de la main, qu'on ne payait pas puisqu'on le nourrissait, à qui on n'avait pas donné la chance d'être autre chose que ce qu'il était devenu.

 

\- Tu pourrais aussi quitter la ville, remarqua Ali.

 

\- J'ai pas l'intention de fuir, assura Martin en haussant un sourcil. Si la Garde veut me voir, alors j'irai.

 

\- Mais…

 

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas leur échapper ! D'autant plus quand ça vient de la Commanderie en personne, lâcha-t-il dans un rire sinistre.

 

\- Tu as du faire quelque chose de grave, soupira Ali en se servant une seconde tasse de café. Ils ne se seraient pas donner la peine, sinon. Un Aspirant s'en serait occupé.

 

Martin déglutit péniblement. Lui savait très bien pourquoi. C'était sans doute cette « Valentine ». Elle l'avait très certainement estimé qu'il était dangereux de laisser dans la nature un Sorcier de Destruction incapable de se contrôler.Dans un coin de la pièce, Emma était en train de démonter un vieil appareil électronique que Martin avait retrouvé dans une vieille carcasse de voiture. L'expertise d'Ali avait établi qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux modèle d'autoradio. « Et d'ailleurs, pas de la dernière génération », avait-il rit avant de le donner à Emma. La petite fille avait commencé à se faire la main dessus, écoutant scrupuleusement les conseils de l'ingénieur.

 

Il eut un sourire attendrit. Cette gamine ne cessait de le surprendre. Sa vivacité d'esprit, sa petite moue concentrée, ses petites mains encore un peu potelées qui manipulaient avec précision un tournevis et une pince. Emma s'était donné pour objectif de réparer l'appareil par elle-même, quand bien même Ali avait annoncé qu'on ne pouvait pratiquement rien en tirer. La Haute-Ville s'intéressait davantage à ce qui avait été produit avant la Dernière Nuit, – quand bien même la plupart étaient inutilisables.

 

\- En fait, hésita Martin, si je suis venu te voir c'est pour te demander quelque chose…

 

\- Je m'occuperai d'Emma, assura Ali avec un sourire entendu. Ne t'en fais pas. Et je te promets, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus solennel, qu'elle ne travaillera jamais sur le marché si jamais tu ne reviens pas. Ce serait dommage d'ailleurs : c'est un futur technicien !

 

Martin eut un sourire amusé. D'un bout des lèvres, il lui souffla un « merci » sincère, avant de reposa sa tasse de café d'une main tremblante. Il sentait le regard inquiet de la petite Emma sur lui. Cette enfant était bien trop maligne pour qu'on puisse lui mentir. D'un pas un peu raide, Martin vint s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur.

 

\- Ça avance ton affaire ?

 

\- Tu t'en fiches, rétorqua la petite d'un ton sec.

 

Martin sourit.

 

\- C'est vrai. C'est ton truc à toi de démonter tout ce qui te passe sous la main.

 

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

 

Et perspicace avec ça.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Martin. Mais on m'a convoqué, il faut que j'y aille ou on va avoir encore plus de problèmes.

 

Emma baissa immédiatement la tête vers son autoradio qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à grand-chose. Martin vit ses épaules s'affaisser et sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembloter. Et finalement de grosses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle les chassa vivement d'un revers de manche avant de reprendre son tournevis.

 

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu ne veux pas me parler, sourit faiblement Martin en lui pinçant le nez. Elle est passée où la sale peste qui n'arrête jamais de causer ?

 

\- Tu vas disparaître, pleura la petite en tournant la tête pour ne pas le regarder. Ils vont te faire disparaître ! Je le sais…

 

\- Mais non, Emma…

 

\- Bien sûr que si je le sais ! hurla-t-elle soudain en jetant violemment son appareil à travers la pièce. Ils ont déjà fait ça avec Pana' ! Ils l'ont attrapé et il a disparu ! Et je l'ai plus jamais revu !

 

Martin fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Ali avait eut le bon ton de remonter vers la boutique pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

 

\- Tu sais que j'en ai chié pour la trouvée, cette radio ?

 

\- Je m'en fiche !

 

\- Arrête Emma, gronda soudain le Rafleur en lui saisissant vivement le menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face. T'as le droit d'être en colère, affirma-t-il d'une voix dure, mais Ali est déjà assez sympa de t'héberger alors je t'interdis de tout exploser chez lui !

 

Elle renifla, mais ne dit plus rien. Tant mieux. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui, pas la peine qu'ils se disputent en plus de ça.

 

\- Qui est Pana' ? demanda-t-il.

 

\- Le plus vieux des orphelins de Grand'Ronce, répondit faiblement Emma. Il était gentil. Un jour on a vu les Gardes passer dans les rues… et il le lendemain il était plus là…

 

Martin renonça à lui expliquer qu'il devait bien y avoir plus d'une douzaine de façons d'expliquer la disparition de ce garçon. D'un geste plein de tendresse, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 

\- Tu sais quoi ? souffla-t-il comme sur le ton de la confidence. Si jamais ils veulent m'arrêter je m'enfuirais… et je viendrais te chercher, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Et on quittera la ville !

 

\- Mais dehors il y a les Monstres, hésita Emma.

 

\- Et alors ? ricana Martin. Je suis Sorcier, t'as oublié ? Tant que tu restes avec moi, tu risqueras rien !

 

Un embryon de sourire apparu sur le visage poupon aux grands yeux humides. Elle se redressa, avant d'oser d'une toute petite voix :

 

\- C'est promis ?

 

\- C'est une promesse ! Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses !

 

  


*

  


Le lendemain, aux aurores, Martin s'extirpa péniblement des draps en essayant de ne pas réveiller Emma. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans ses bras, et l'autre à faire d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Le cœur lourd, Martin songea que c'était précisément au moment où il risquait de la perde qu'il comprenait à quel point sa responsabilité était grande, et à quel point elle avait prit une place importante dans sa vie.

 

Tel un condamné qui s'apprêtait à monter à l'échafaud, il prit la peine de se débarbouiller la figure, appréciant l'eau fraîche sur sa peau en songeant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois, enfila les vêtements les plus propres qu'il possédait avant de secouer l'épaule de sa petite peste. Elle était étrangement silencieuse. Elle qui adorait commenter d'ordinaire le moindre de ses faits et gestes, se contentait de le regarder préparer le petit déjeuner, assise en tailleur sur le lit, parfaitement immobile.

 

\- Je t'en pries Emma, souffla-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres, dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi, Petite Tête, mais arrête de me regarder comme-ci j'allais disparaître.

 

Emma inspira profondément avant de déclarer, d'un ton sans égal.

 

\- T'es encore en train de faire brûler les œufs.

 

Et tandis que Martin retenait un juron en essayant de réparer les dégâts, elle se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes. Bientôt le jeune Rafleur l'imita malgré-lui. La scène, aux yeux de n'importe qui, aurait pu paraître ridicule. Ils devaient avoir l'air de deux idiots à essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être dans la poêle, mais ces quelques secondes d'insouciances insufflèrent à Martin le courage qui lui manquait.

Après avoir fourré les maigres possessions d'Emma dans une petite valise, Martin la prit dans ses bras et quitta l'appartement. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils bravèrent le froid matinal jusqu'aux Halles qui déjà s'agitaient comme une immense ruche. Ali les attendait sur le seuil de sa boutique, la mine sombre.

 

\- Tu…, hésita Martin.

 

\- Ne dis rien, trancha Ali, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. À moins que tu n'ai quelque chose de très profond à dire…

 

Martin gloussa.

 

\- J'ai jamais été très doué pour dire ce que je ressens.

 

\- C'est parce que tu as la cervelle d'un moineau, mon pauvre Martin. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais ouvert un livre de ta vie !

 

Emma se pressa davantage contre lui, et Martin eut bien du mal à la reposer à terre tant elle s'acharnait à rester dans ses bras.

 

\- Non ! _Non_! hurlait-elle.

 

\- Emma, arrête par pitié !

 

\- _Non_!

 

\- ÇA SUFFIT PETITE IDIOTE !

 

L'un comme l'autre se figèrent. Jamais encore Martin n'avait crié sur Emma. Dépassé par ses émotions, ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, et il regretta amèrement ses paroles lorsqu'elle se mit à hoqueter.

Non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter sur des hurlements !

 

\- Emma, gémit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. J'suis désolé. J'suis désolé, Petite Tête ! J'suis vraiment désolé !

 

\- T'en vas pas, gémit-elle. Je t'en pries…

 

\- Je vais revenir. Je te promets que je reviendrais. T'es… t'es…

 

Ali avait définitivement raison. Sa langue se clouait à son palais dès qu'il essayait de parler avec ses tripes. Ah ! Ça ! Crier et insulter c'était beaucoup plus facile !

 

La vieille Yolande avait un jour dis de lui qu'il était un « handicapé des sentiments. » Et elle avait fichtrement raison. Terrifié à l'idée qu'on l'abandonne, il préférait rejeter les autres plutôt que de souffrir… Jusque lors, sa vie avait toujours été solitaire…

 

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette sale petite rouquine aux grands yeux qui avait réussi, en l'espace de quelques mois, à tout foutre en l'air. Elle avait fait volé en éclat sa carapace cynique. Elle l'avait adopté, elle s'était installée dans son quotidien… et il n'avait rien vu venir.

 

Se forçant au calme, il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher d'une voix étrangler les mots les plus sincères qu'il ait jamais prononcé :

 

\- T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Emma.

 

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il tourna les talons, et s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'Ali retenait _sa_ petite. Ses « Martin ! Martin ! », il en était certain, hanteraient sa mémoire pour le reste de ses jours.

  


  


*

  


Fébrile, Martin s'avança d'un pas raide vers l'entrée monumentale du Bastion. Le Garde, visiblement un aspirant puisque son manteau sombre n'avait aucun ornement, vérifia sa carte d'identité ainsi que le carton que lui avait apporté le sortilège.

 

\- Et où est-ce que je dois… ? hésita le Rafleur.

 

\- La lettre, répondit laconiquement le Lieutenant en désignant la missive du menton.

 

Martin fronça les sourcils, avant de franchir le seuil du Bastion. L'intérieur était aussi beau qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Yolande avait raison : il y avait bien des orangers et des figuiers, et pas seulement.

 

Le Bastion était une commanderie construire sur plusieurs terrasses, étonnamment plus accueillante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'aspect militaire des lieux suintait de son architecture toute de pierre blanche taillée en gros blocs et ses toits plats en tuiles brunes, ces fenêtres si minuscules qu'elles semblaient n'être que des meurtrières et ces immenses tours de garde. Des bâtiments de constructions visiblement plus modernes, s'étaient encastrés péniblement entre les murailles et les terrassements, d'aspect plus engageant.

 

Malgré lui, Martin admira les magnifiques plantations que des allées coupaient en lignes droites. Des buissons de lavandes côtoyaient les cistes des Corbières et les petits oliviers et les mandariniers. La tentation d'aller cueillir un fruit était grande… mais il n'était pas là pour visiter les jardins du Bastion.

 

D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Nerveux, il relut le bulletin que le corbeau d'argent lui avait apporté. «  _Vous êtes attendu ce jeudi aux premières lueurs du jour au Bastion. Cette lettre vous servira de laissez-passer. Ne soyez pas en retard._ »

 

Il eut beau relire et relire encore ces quelques lexies, rien n'indiquait un quelconque lieu ou numéro de porte. Peut-être lui avait-on simplement demandé de venir pour lui tomber dessus au beau milieu d'une allée ?

 

Soudain, la feuille se mit à trembler, avant de lui glisser des doigts. Elle se plia en deux, puis encore en deux, encore et encore, de plus en plus finement… jusqu'à devenir un petit pliage évoquant la forme d'un oiseau, probablement un corbeau.

 

Le pliage voleta un instant devant lui. Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Il suivit d'un pas nonchalant le papier voltigeur, songeant qu'il aurait sans doute été plus simple de lui donner des indications plus précises plutôt que d'enchanter un simple courrier.

 

Le corbeau-missive lui fit traverser le Bastion de terrasses en casernes. Martin eut alors l'occasion d'admirer les aspirants à l'exercice. Tous vêtus d'un même maillot blanc et d'un pantalon noir assez ample, sans doute une tenue réglementaire, les étudiants en rang marquaient le rythme de leur course matinale. Parmi eux, Martin reconnu le carré plongeant de Valentine, et lorsque celle-ci passa devant lui, elle le salua d'un large sourire. Cette petite civilité le rassura. Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée de le voir, et même assez amicale. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait donc probablement pas dénoncé.

 

La lettre vint délicatement se poser sur la poignée d'une lourde porte. Un petit écriteau indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la « Loge des commandeurs. » L'oiseau battit des ailes, manifestement impatient – du moins si l'on supposait qu'une lettre puisse avoir des sentiments. Martin poussa le lourd battant de porte d'un coup d'épaule, avant de suivre la missive volante à travers une série de couloir. Elle s'arrêta au second étage, porte numéro XVI, définitivement semblait-t-il puisqu'elle se déplia pour retomber à ses pieds, inerte. Martin la récupéra d'un geste un peu dolent. Il hésita une ultime seconde.

 

Personne n'avait cherché à l'arrêter jusqu'ici. Il pourrait très bien repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, récupérer Emma et s'enfuir avec elle. Il était Rafleur : il connaissait la région comme sa poche ! Et puis, Yolande avait des relations chez les Hajdas ; elle pourrait sans doute les convaincre de les accueillir, et de les guider jusqu'à Aggadir ou Venezia !

 

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée ridicule. Les Gardes n'auraient aucunes difficultés à les rattraper. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à une petite fille de dix ans ! Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert. L'expression douce de ce père fantasmé s'imposa à son esprit l'espace d'une seconde. S'il avait réellement servi dans la Garde, que penserait-il de lui ?

 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Martin toqua trois fois à la porte. Une voix au timbre clair l'invita à entrer. Il s'exécuta.

 

Le bureau était aussi spartiate qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Une fenêtre qui ne donnait sur rien. Des étagères sur lequel s'entassaient des dossiers dans un désordre organisé et quelques plantes mourantes abandonnées dans un coin pour toute décoration.

 

Installé derrière un bureau simple, celui qui était visiblement le Commandant Yann était en train d'écrire sur un épais registre. Il portait un long manteau sombre dont les galons étaient éclairés par une ampoule grésillante qui projetait une lumière crue dans toute la pièce. Un sourire cynique étira sa bouche. Il préférait autant que ses petites trouvailles dans les ruines de l'Ancien Monde servent la Garde plutôt que les biens logés de la Haute Ville.

 

\- Je vois que mon sortilège t'as guidé jusque là, sourit le Commandant sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête. Je t'en pries, assieds-toi.

 

Martin obéit, veillant cependant à ne pas se mettre à son aise. Les pieds solidement ancrés au sol, les genoux repliés, il était prêt à bondir à la moindre menace.

 

Le Commandant releva la tête, et le jeune Rafleur sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ce visage… il ne pouvait que le reconnaître, même quinze ans après.

 

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu d'une incroyable tendresse soulignés par quelques rides, ces cheveux d'argent, cette légère barbe grisonnante qui accentuait encore la douceur de son sourire.

 

\- Vous, hésita Martin, vous êtes…

 

\- Le Garde qui a prit un petit garçon dans ses bras il y a quelque chose comme quoi ? Plus de dix ans ? sourit le Commandant. C'est bien moi.

 

Martin contempla son visage un instant, envahi par une kyrielle d'émotions contraires. Les souvenirs revenaient avec d'autant plus de violence que cet homme était à ses yeux d'enfant un héro, _son_ héro, qu'il se souvenait de chacun de ses mots réconfortant… et qu'il y croyait encore.

 

\- Je suis ravi que nos routes se croisent à nouveau, Martin, sourit Yann. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois.

 

La respiration de Martin se tarit soudain. Son cœur tambourinait durement contre sa poitrine. Aussitôt, sa Magie se réveilla, et il ferma les yeux un instant pour se forcer au calme. Si elle prenait le dessus sur lui et attaquait le Commandant ça ne plaiderait certainement pas en sa faveur !

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? attaqua-t-il ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez pas ?

 

\- T'arrêter ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Et pourquoi je prendrais la peine de te faire venir ici en utilisant des enchantements plutôt que de donner un ordre ?

 

Le Commandant Yann gloussa. Il se laissa aller sur son siège non sans une certaine arrogance. Martin remarqua alors les broderies délicates qui ornaient son manteau. Les brocards étaient somptueux, et Martin se demanda un instant à quoi ils correspondaient.

 

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis marchands, rassure-toi : nous ne nous intéressons pas à leurs petits trafics. C'est la Milice du Roi qui s'en occupe, et comme ils ne sont pas très efficaces… Au fait, c'est toujours Yolande qui tiens les rênes ?

 

\- Vous connaissez Yolande ? Sursauta Martin.

 

\- Bien sûr. Nous connaissons tous ceux qui comptent à Bois-aux-Roses. C'est toujours utile.

 

Les mains de Martin se couvrirent de glace. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. C'en était visiblement trop pour sa Magie qui interprétait la présence du Commandant comme un danger.

 

Il sourit davantage. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Martin s'affola davantage. Il venait de lui donner la preuve qu'il était une menace pour la sécurité de Bois-aux-Roses. Et il ne pourrait lui donner tort.

 

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

 

\- Non, refusa Martin après avoir déglutit péniblement. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

 

Yann gloussa de nouveau. Ouvrant un petit tiroir pour en extirper un fin dossier, il l'ouvrit face à son invité de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le consulter à sa guise.

 

\- Mes enchantements t'ont repérés depuis longtemps, Martin. Je dirai même qu'ils ne t'ont jamais quitté des yeux.

 

La peur laissa cette fois place à la colère à l'idée même d'avoir été surveillé durant toutes ces années. Loin de se calmer, ses pouvoirs s'éveillèrent davantage. La glace remonta lentement le long de ses bras, jusqu'à son cou qu'il recouvrit comme une armure. Encore une fois, le Commandant Yann fit semblant de ne rien voir.

 

\- Vous m'espionnez depuis tout ce temps ? s'insurgea Martin.

 

\- C'est un bien grand mot, tempéra le Garde. Dis-moi : tu n'as jamais remarqué des petits oiseaux de métal qui surveillent la cité ? Non ? C'est que tu n'es pas assez entraîné, affirma-t-il d'un air entendu. Avec le temps on apprend à reconnaître la Magie sous toutes ses formes.

 

Pour appuyer ses propos, le Commandant un morceau de carton abandonné sur un coin du bureau et le lui présenta. Ses yeux cérules se firent plus lumineux encore et la petite carte se replia sur lui-même jusqu'à se transformer en oiseau de papier.

 

\- Très intéressant, trancha Martin, mâchoire serrée. Et c'est pour me dire à quel point vous êtes forts que vous m'avez fait venir ?

 

\- Non, bien sûr. Sais-tu en quoi consiste mon travail ?

 

\- C'est un test, c'est ça ? Je suis censé le savoir ?

 

Yann riota. Un éclat malicieux illumina ses yeux d'un bleu profond. De toute évidence le tempérament revêche de Martin… l'amusait.

 

\- Je suis chargé du recrutement et de la formation des aspirants Gardes. En d'autres termes… je recherche des jeunes gens comme toi.

 

« Un travail de planqué ! » songea Martin avec d'autant plus d'amertume que ses yeux d'enfants avaient idéalisés ce Commandant. Imperceptiblement, Martin se sentit ses muscles se relâcher et sa Magie se rendormir en faisant disparaître toute trace de givre. Il ne risquait rien.

 

\- C'est passionnant, railla-t-il.

 

L'oiseau-bristol que Yann avait diligemment reposé sur le bureau pencha la tête sur le côté dans une attitude manifestement désapprobatrice. Martin crut bon de le fusiller du regard. « Voilà que je suis juger par un sortilège ! »

 

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on est imprudent sur le terrain, soupira Yann. Je vais être franc avec toi : je sais que tu ne maîtrises pas tes pouvoirs, et que ton… métier ne te permets pas de vivre correctement, surtout pas avec une petite fille à charge.

 

\- Comment vous savez pour Emma ?

 

L'oiseau-pliage battit des ailes. Martin leva les yeux au ciel. « Évidement ! »

 

\- On a besoin de gens comme toi, insista le Commandant en se penchant en avant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, les choses vont très mal. Chaque nuit les Démons se rapprochent et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne franchissent nos frontières encore une fois. Tu n'as pas oublié ce jour, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'un tremblement nerveux secoua Martin.

 

L'espace d'un instant Martin se retrouvé projeté dix ans plus tôt. Non, il n'avait rien oublié. Personne n'avait oublié cette nuit de cauchemar où tous s'étaient souvenus que la race humaine n'était plus maîtresse en son royaume et que les Démons étaient désormais au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Si la Garde n'avait pas été là…

 

\- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ajouta Yann d'une voix amère, on doit aussi se battre contre nous-même. Ce qui s'est passé à Grand'Ronce, crois-moi, ce n'est qu'un début. Les Enfants de Gérude n'en resteront pas là…

 

Martin songea à Emma, à ses grands yeux embués de larmes, à tous ces orphelins qui étaient morts brûlés vifs au nom d'une foi meurtrière et imbécile…

 

\- Écoute. Peu de Sorciers développent une Magie placée sous l'Allégeance de la Destruction, on en manque dans nos rangs. Et ta Magie est instinctive. Elle pourrait faire des merveilles si tu la…

 

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, le coupa Martin en se relevant brusquement.

 

C'était évidemment un mensonge. Martin admirait la Garde depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était certain que son père en avait été un, il avait fait de Yann son modèle, contemplé le Bastion durant des heures, s'était rêvé en tueur de Démons…

 

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il y avait désormais une petite fille qui comptait sur lui. Il avait choisi d'accorder une place à Emma dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la reprendre. Elle était sous sa responsabilité.

 

\- Réfléchissez, insista le Commandant. Je vous donne une chance d'être autre chose qu'un simple Rafleur pour le compte des Halles, d'apprendre à maîtriser vos pouvoirs, de protéger non seulement la cité mais les gens que vous aimez, de…

 

\- J'ai pris ma décision ! s'emporta Martin. Je ne peux pas. J'ai une vie ! Je peux pas tout abandonner du jour au lendemain comme ça ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous m'avez espionné non ? Vous savez bien qu'il y a une petite fille dehors qui compte sur moi à cause d'un taré que _vous_ n'avez pas pu arrêter qui s'est immolé au milieu de Bois-aux-Roses !

 

Yann soupira, le regard perdu dans le vague.

 

\- Ce qui s'est passé à Grand'Ronce est un terrible échec, avoua-t-il. Nous avons clairement sous-estimé Les Enfants de Gérude. Mais je peux t'assurer, ajouta-t-il en relevant fièrement la tête, que nous leur ferons payer.

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Martin n'y trouva que de la détermination. Une vive émotion s'empara de lui tandis qu'il retrouvait, l'espace d'une seconde, l'homme qui l'avait rassuré au lendemain de l'attaque.

 

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il, radoucit. Je peux vraiment pas.

 

\- Je n'aurai donc aucune chance de te convaincre ? sourit Yann.

 

\- Aucune.

 

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Yann. Martin le vit alors se pencher pour… ramasser une canne à pommeau qu'il n'avait par remarqué jusque-là, il se leva en grimaçant de douleur. Martin sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que le Commandant claudiquait jusqu'à la porte.

 

\- Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps alors. Mais si vous changez d'avis prenez-le avec vous.

 

Yann claqua des doigts et aussitôt le petit oiseau de papier s'envola pour atterrir mollement dans la main de Martin.

 

\- Si vous décidez de nous rejoindre vous n'aurez qu'à le déplier, m'écrire un mot et il viendra me délivrer. Si c'est non… et bien, je suis sûr qu'il plaira à… Emma, c'est ça ? Il finira par s'immobiliser avec le temps.

 

\- Très bien, sourit Martin.

 

\- Je vous souhaite une vie heureuse, assura Yann en lui tendant la main.

 

\- Vous allez arrêter de m'espionner ? railla le jeune homme en la serrant avec force.

 

\- Disons que je serai moins attentif, s'esclaffa Yann en lui ouvrant la porte. Longue route, Martin. Et une nuit de plus…

  


*

  


La tête trop pleine pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, Martin ne retourna pas immédiatement vers les Halles après avoir quitté le Bastion. Il était encore tôt, et il avait cruellement besoin de faire le vide.

 

Le regard perdu au loin, Martin déambula sur le rempart de Bellevue, appréciant l'odeur d'iode et le vent qui agitait sa courte crinière brune. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, s'engonça davantage dans son manteau bien trop léger pour l'occasion, écouta les vagues qui se brisaient sur les falaises. Il inspira lentement, observait le lointain sans réellement le voir.

 

La proposition était tentante. Devenir Garde c'était avoir pour soit l'assurance d'une vie confortable, la gloire d'appartenir au corps d'armée le plus prestigieux Bois-aux-Roses ; mais pour Martin, c'était aussi – et surtout – une occasion unique de venger sa mère qu'un Démon avait emporté, et de peut-être trouver les réponses qu'il espérait tant.

 

Son cœur se serra et un juron s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Martin releva le col de sa veste pour se protéger du violent. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Devenir Garde était sans doute le seul moyen pour lui de s'affranchir de sa condition sociale.

 

Bois-aux-Roses n'avait rien d'une société idyllique où chacun citoyen pourrait y vivre sans craintes. Ses habitants avaient tronqués leurs libertés contre la satisfaction de se savoir en sécurité. La cité reposait sur une logique de quartiers plus forte encore que le sentiment d'appartenir à rune ville-nation. Les ghettos avant Bois-aux-Roses. Aussi, Martin se sentait enraciné aux Bas-Quartiers. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre aux Trois Rivières, et qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue à Gueule Noire. Mais peu importe, finalement.

 

Quand on était Rafleur, et au service des marchands des Halles, on le restait jusqu'à la mort. C'était une existence de misère, certes, mais au moins pouvait-il se consoler en songeant qu'il avait désormais un but. Avec Emma à ses côtés, il n'avait plus seulement l'impression de survivre, mais de vivre, tout simplement.

 

Dans sa poche, l'oiseau de papier s'agita. Martin lui donna une pichenette pour lui imposer le calme. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

 

\- Commence pas toi, ou je te jettes dans le grill des Halles !

 

Le carton plié se le tint pour dit. Satisfait, Martin se dirigea vers la station la plus proche – c'est à dire de l'autre côté de la promenade de Bellevue.

 

\- Perds pas ton temps, mon gars, se sermonna-t-il. T'as pris une décision, alors à toi de l'assumer maintenant !

 

Il était en effet temps d'arrêter de rêver, et de rentrer à la maison. Quelqu'un l'y attendait.

  


  



	5. La décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, me revoilou ! 
> 
> Avant toute chose, je tenais à mettre une petite chose au clair : non, je n'ai pas abandonné " L'Etoile Bleue. " Je suis très très flattée qu'on m'en parle, croyez-le bien. Ca me touche, malheureusement cette histoire est en hiatus pour le moment. J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches. Je sais où je veux y aller, je ne sais cependant pas comment, et j'en suis la première désolée. :( 
> 
> En ce qui concerne Allégeance, sachez que j'ai posté pas mal d'illustration de cette histoire sur mon compte Instagram : celine.nana.9 :3 
> 
> Encore une fois, si vous avez la moindre question ou remarque, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elle avec plaisir. Et merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée :3 
> 
> Enjoy it !

\- MARTIIIIN ! MARTIN T'ES REVENU !

À peine l'intéressé eut-il franchit la monumentale entrée des Halles qu'une petite furie à cheveux roux traversa la grande allée centrale en bousculant les badauds. Elle se jeta dans les bras du Rafleur qui l'attendait, les deux pieds encrés dans le sol. De ses deux petits bras potelés, elle emprisonna le cou de Martin en riant, visiblement folle de joie. Une petite voix babilla dans ses oreilles un tas de choses sans queue ni tête.

\- Même que Guillaume quand il m'a vue il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, mais moi je savait pas quoi lui répondre, je savais pas si je devais lui dire que tu allais au Bastion, ou si je devais mentir, alors j'ai décidé de m'enfuir et…

\- … et si tu essayais de respirer de temps en temps, hein ? Ça te changerait !

La petite fille nicha son nez dans le cou de Martin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu reviennes plus jamais.

\- Je te l'avais dis, non ? Je t'abandonnerai pas, Petite Peste !

\- Et tu vas rester pour toujours avec moi ?

Rendu muet par l'émission, Martin ne pu que serrer davantage la petite fille contre son cœur. Une vive émotion le traversa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Martin avait l'impression d'être vraiment heureux.

\- J'suis ben contente d'te savoir libre, P'tit !

Martin retint un soupir exaspéré. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard pétillant d'une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle était si voûtée et son visage si ridé qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait cent ans. Deux pas derrière elle, Ali, les mains dans les poches, semblait hilare. « Traître ! » songea Martin en reposant Emma à terre.

\- Grand-mère, la salua-t-il avec déférence.

\- Je crois qu'il est bon qu'on s'cause, P'tit.

  


*

  


Pour rejoindre les appartements privés de Yolande, situé tout en haut de ce qui avait été autrefois un clocher, il fallait grimper plus de deux cent marches. Ali s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle après en avoir arpenté une cinquantaine, Martin, plus habitué à l'exercice à plus d'une centaine. Emma et Yolande, elles, n'avaient pas faiblit, et Martin se demanda comment une vieille femme de quatre-vingt deux ans pouvait réussir cette exploit plusieurs fois par jour. La force de l'habitude sans doute.

Ses appartements étaient aussi colorés que sa tenue était triste – Martin ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue porter autre chose qu'une sévère tunique gris anthracite. Composé d'une unique pièce à vivre, ses murs avaient été dissimulés par de chatoyantes tentures roses, jaunes, oranges ou rouges. La chambre était saturé de poufs et de larges coussins, enfumé par des douzaine de bâtons d'encens et encombré d'une douzaine d'armoires qui débordaient de classeurs en tout genre.

Rares étaient les Marchands à avoir été conviés dans ses appartements privés. En général, c'était mauvais signe. Yolande avait la réputation d'avoir la dent dure – et elle avait de quoi ! C'était une femme intransigeante et qui ignorait la notion de pitié. Ce mot ne faisait d'ailleurs pas parti de son vocabulaire. Elle régnait en maîtresse sur la Confrérie des Marchands, et ce sans partage. Elle était curieusement au courant de tout ce qui se passait sous les voûtes des Halles, savait exactement ce qu'on y vendait et à quel prix. On la craignait et on la respectait d'autant plus qu'elle avait le sens du commerce et savait faire fructifier ses affaires. C'était bien simple : qui se plaçait sous son patronage voyait son chiffre d'affaire être multiplié par deux.

C'était elle qui avait accueilli Martin alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Elle lui avait offert un petit travail en échange d'un toit et de deux repas par jour, chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des mois. Trop heureux de se sentir en sécurité et d'avoir retrouvé des repères, Martin n'avait pas alors pas réalisé dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Rejoindre la Confrérie des Marchands, c'était s'y enferrer.

Malgré tout il ne regrettait rien. Yolande était une femme dure, certes, mais juste. Plein d'admiration pour cette figure d'autorité qui l'avait prit sous son aile, Martin l'avait suivit comme son ombre pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence. Elle avait été Rafleuse dans une autre vie. Elle lui avait enseigné le métier avec patience et rabroué ses excès d'adolescent à l'aide de coups dûment appliqué derrière la tête. Maintenant, ça le faisait rire.

Dans un grognement, Yolande se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil recouvert de coussins. Sans prendre la peine d'en demander la permission, Emma l'imita et Martin songea qu'ils devraient revoir les règles élémentaires de la politesse.

\- Sers-nous du café, Ali ! ordonna Yolande en pointant un index tordu vers le coin cuisine. Et toi, Martin, veux-tu donc t'asseoir ! siffla-t-elle ensuite en observant le Rafleur d'un œil critique. T'as l'air d'une cloche a pas savoir quoi faire de tes pieds !

Ravalant l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Martin obtempéra. Ali, fort heureusement, ne tarda pas à revenir avec un plateau particulièrement odorant.

\- Certainement pas, ma fille ! s'époumona la vieille femme en repoussant la petite main d'Emma. T'la laisses pas boire du café, Martin, hein ?

\- J'ai pas les moyens de me payer du café, maugréa Martin.

\- Vas chercher du lait, P'tite, sourit Yolande en se penchant vers la petite fille. Et s'tu fouilles un petit peu, t'y trouveras sans doute des gâteaux. Bien, Messieurs, s’éclaircit-elle la gorge, il est temps de causer, et j'veux pas d'palabres ! D'phrases courtes et concises, d'accord ?

Son visage ridé comme une vieille pomme se tourna ostensiblement vers Martin. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir de la tasse de café que lui tendait Ali.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Grand-mère ? Tu sais déjà tout !

Tous les Marchands appelaient Yolande ainsi. Son grand âge sans doute.

\- T'as été convoqué par la Commanderie. C'que je ne sais pas, mon P'tit, c'est c'que Yann te voulait !

Emma revenait avec avec une grande bouteille de lait et une petite boîte en fer remplie de petits cadeaux secs. Elle s'installa d'autorité sur les genoux de Martin avant de commencer à manger. Un instant le Rafleur se demanda comment elle parvenait à engloutir autant de biscuits aussi vite.

\- Il s'intéressait pas aux Marchands, assura Martin. Il est parfaitement au courant de nos petits trafics, mais…

\- Ben sûr qu'il l'est ! rit la Patronne. La Commanderie c'des clients comme les autres ! Moi c'que j'veux savoir c'est pourquoi ils s'en prennent à un de mes p'tits gars ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

Martin prit une grande inspiration. Il aurait du s'en douter. Ali avait sans nul doute décidé d'avertir Yolande. Les Marchands avaient beaucoup de pouvoirs au sein de la ville, et si une Confrérie était capable de faire plier la Garde, c'était elle ! Le jeune homme avait cependant espéré échapper à cette discussion et garder ses rêves brisés pour lui seul.

\- Emma, soupira Martin en se penchant vers la petite fille, le Commandant m'a donné un cadeau pour toi. Regarde !

D'un geste un peu théâtrale, il sorti l'oiseau de papier de sa poche. Emma poussa un cri de joie en le voyant battre paresseusement des ailes. « Prodigieux ! » admira Yolande tandis qu'Ali fronçait les sourcils, se demandant sûrement comment fonctionnait le sortilège. Le prenant avec mille précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal, elle l'approcha de son visage avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est un enchantement. Le Commandant m'a dit qu'il ne durerait que quelques jours, alors t'as intérêt à en profiter ! Tu veux bien aller jouer avec dans la cuisine ?

Reposant les biscuits qui n'avaient soudain plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux, Emma s'éloigna avec son nouveau jouet. « Parfait ! » songea Martin en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit le témoin privilégié de son humiliation.

\- Je ne suis accusé de rien, affirma Martin à voix basse lorsqu'il fut sûr que la petite fille ne l'entendrait pas. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était mes pouvoirs. Ils veulent que je rejoigne la Garde.

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation. Ali et Yolande échangèrent un regard, visiblement abasourdis. Et comme Martin s'y attendait, son aîné vint le presser par les épaules avec un large sourire tandis que les yeux de la vieille matrone se faisaient plus brillants.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux, Martin ! s'écria Ali.

\- Tu le voulais depuis tout p'tio ! se récria Yolande.

Exactement ce qu'il craignait. Choisissant de ne pas écouter ce petit pincement au cœur auquel il lui faudrait s'habituer, il détourna le regard. Il ne connaissait pas bruit plus grand qu'un rêve que l'on brise, et il était surprit qu'ils ne l'entendent pas.

\- Vous emballez pas, tempéra l'intéressé d'une voix morne. J'ai refusé.

\- T'as _quoi_? s'offusqua Yolande.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu en parles depuis que tu es petit !

Martin ravala durement un sanglot. Emma était à côté. Elle ne devait pas assister à ses états d'âme. À aucun prix. La fillette avait grandi dans les rues et vu son quartier se faire réduire en cendres par un martyr, membre de la Confrérie de Gérude… elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pleurer la seule personne qui avait décidé de prendre soin de lui.

\- Ouais, je sais ! siffla-t-il, blessé. Je sais bien ! Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'était mon rêve ! Mon rêve le plus cher ! J'ai toujours voulu qu'un Garde me remarque et me donne cette chance ! Je le sais !

Ses mains se recouvrirent de glace. Ses émotions étaient trop fortes, et elles avaient réveillées sa magie. Depuis toujours, celle-ci ne cherchait qu'à le protéger, y comprit de ses propres tourments.

\- J'ai tout fait pour intégrer la Garde ! J'ai passé tous les tests, j'ai écris des dizaines de lettres, j'ai passé des heures à regarder les noms gravés sur la muraille… tout ça pour refuser lorsque l'occasion de présente ! Je sais bien !

Le dire, c'était comme de s'enfoncer une aiguille chauffée à blanc dans la paume. C'était renoncer. Admettre que c'était bel et bien fini. Jamais il ne porterait ces longs et magnifiques manteaux noirs, jamais il ne franchirait les portes de Bois-aux-Roses au beau milieu de la nuit pour combattre les Démons. Il abdiquait, abandonnait les honneurs et la gloire…

Au fond, tout le monde voulait la même chose. La facilité de l'argent, les lauriers de la victoire et la grisante sensation de compter pour quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Martin mentirait s'il prétendait le contraire. Il voulait qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'admire, il voulait compter, ne plus être qu'un citoyen insignifiant au cœur d'une cité en sursis. Et pourtant, il avait choisi de tourner le dos à tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? hésita Ali.

\- À ton avis ? railla Martin. Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

Un cri d'Emma se chargea de lui répondre. Visiblement l'oiseau de papier s'était prit dans sa chevelure rousse. Martin sourit, ravi que le cadeau du Commandant lui plaise. Ali soupira.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu le peux vraiment ? trancha le Rafleur dans un rire amer.

\- C'est noble de ta part, admit Yolande. C'très noble.

La vieille femme se releva péniblement après avoir vidé d'une traite sa tasse de café. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à son jeune Rafleur pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- C'est un beau sacrifice, P'tit. R'grette pas. R'grette jamais ! insista-t-elle en le menaçant d'un index impérieux. Jamais ! T'as une P'tiote merveilleuse ! Et elle te r'merciera toute sa vie ! Toute sa vie !

Martin eut un sourire faible. Piètre consolation. Il savait cependant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il était passé par-là lui aussi, quelques mois seulement. Les pires de sa vie. Sans les Marchands, il n'en serait certainement pas là. Il était peut-être temps de rendre à un autre enfant ce qu'on lui avait donné ? De tirer définitivement un trait sur ces rêves insensés ?

De toute manière, il avait un problème avec l'autorité. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi ?

\- Je f'rai en sorte que tous les Marchands t'aident à élever la P'tiote, assura Yolande avec une petite tape affectueuse sur sa joue pour le dérider. T'es p'têtre qu'un Rafleur, mais t'en vaux dix des comme eux ! Et si tu changes d'avis, ajouta-t-elle, on s'ra là aussi, d'accord ? Ici, on laisse pas tomber les nôtres… Pas temps que je serai aux commandes, et j'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite, va !

Martin n'eut pas assez de mots pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Il se contenta d'un sourire sincère, et de la prendre dans ses bras avec force. Puis il rit franchement lorsqu'Ali lui pinça l'oreille.

\- J'en ferai un ingénieur ! gloussa-t-il.

\- C'est ça ! On verra bien !

  


*

  


Le soleil déclinait lentement, créant des reflets flamboyants sur toute la ville, lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Apaisé, Martin observa le scintillement des vitres tandis qu'il retournait vers son appartement d'un pas lent, tenant fermement la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Ce soir, même les épouvantables blocs qui s'entassaient les uns derrière les autres semblaient accueillant.

Emma jouait paresseusement avec le sortilège de Yann. Le corbeau de papier semblait éreinté, lui aussi. Visiblement, plus on le sollicitait, plus il s'épuisait. « Tant mieux, songea Martin. Au moins je n'aurai pas la tentation de changer d'avis ! »

\- T'es qu'un gros nul Martin, lâcha soudain Emma.

\- Tiens donc ? ricana l'intéressé. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il faut être un sacré gros nul pour abandonner ses rêves.

\- Alors comme ça tu nous espionnais ?

La petite fille aux longues boucles rousses se mordit la lèvre inférieure, boudeuse. Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Avec elle rien n'était jamais simple.

\- Et depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ?

\- T'es qu'un gros nul.

Avisant un bloc de béton abandonné aux pieds d'un immeuble, Martin s'y assis et força la boudeuse à en faire de même. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Depuis quand était-il devenu patient avec les enfants ? Et surtout avec cette sale petite peste ?

\- Et toi t'es qu'une sale petite ingrate ! attaqua-t-il néanmoins sans élever la voix. Tu sais que c'est pour toi que j'ai dis « non » à la Garde ?

\- C'est pour ça que t'es trop nul, soupira Emma.

Martin refréna sa colère. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'avec une tête de mule pareille, crier ne servait à rien. Emma était bien trop intelligente pour se laisser impressionnée par des cris. Et puis, elle en avait vu d'autres. Avec elle, il fallait simplement jouer au plus malin.

\- T'aurais préféré que je t'abandonnes ?

\- Non, bouda la petite en croisant ostensiblement les bras contre sa frêle poitrine.

\- On s'est fait une promesse, Emma, non ? Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais et c'est que j'ai fais ! Alors il est où le problème ?

La lèvre inférieure de la petite tremblota. L'oiseau de papier, posé sur ses genoux, pencha la tête sur le côté, plein de reproche. Martin haussa un sourcil impérieux. « Toi, se jura-t-il, tu finiras en allume-feu ! »

\- Je veux pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve à cause de moi…

Le problème était donc là. Martin leva de nouveau les yeux ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses soient compliquées dans la tête d'Emma ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se préoccuper de ses poupées comme toutes les autres petites filles ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait contre les poupées ? Il lui en avait offert deux avec son maigre salaire et elle y avait à peine touché !

D'un geste absent, la petite fille caressa le sortilège, les joues rougies par la culpabilité.

\- Sois pas triste pour moi, soupira Martin. J'avais le choix, tu sais ? J'avais le choix et je t'ai choisie, toi, et pas la Garde !

Un silence passa entre eux, durant lequel Emma cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux flamboyants. Taquin, le plus âgé lui pinça la joue.

\- T'es émue, avoue-le.

\- Nan.

\- Oh ! Si ! Tu l'es ! souffla Martin dont le sourire s'était fait plus carnassier. Et tu sais ce que tu es aussi ? Une sale petite peste ingrate ! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux petites pestes ?

\- NON ARRÊTE ! gloussa-t-elle en essayant de se soustraire à ses chatouilles. ARRÊTE ! MARTIN ! ESPÈCE DE GROS NUL !

Ce fut alors dans des éclats de rire que l'improbable duo rentra dans leur appartement minuscule. Épuisée de s'être tourmentée toute la journée, Emma s'endormit rapidement sous le regard bienveillant d'un Martin troublé qui essayait encore de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Comme chaque soir après le couché de soleil, le jeune homme s'installait à la fenêtre et observait la traditionnelle « Levée des lumières. » Les Gardes allumaient, un à un, les projecteurs disposés régulièrement le long de la muraille. Martin observa ce rituel, partagé entre exaspération et soulagement. Ces lueurs au cœur de l'obscurité n'étaient en réalité qu'une illusion de protection, et tenaient plus de la superstition qu'autre-chose. Elles rassuraient les citoyens de Bois-aux-Roses, mais n'arrêteraient certainement pas les Démons. Quinze ans plus tôt, elles s'étaient révélées aussi utiles qu'une porte grillagée sur une barque.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, rognonna-t-il en son fort intérieur. Tu pourrais faire comme eux et te geler les fesses pour une tradition stupide ! »

Au fond de lui, il se savait amer. Il refusait cependant de se l'admettre. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé être de ceux-là.

« Arrête d'y penser ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien mon vieux. »

Une pluie fine commençait à tomber sur la ville qui s'endormait la peur au ventre. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du brun qui ouvrit alors la fenêtre. Le clapotis discret des gouttes d'eaux s'écrasaient sur les toits de tôles et l'odeur du béton mouillé l'avaient toujours apaisé du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Un souffle d'air frais s'insinua dans l'unique pièce de son – de _leur_ – petit studio. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait.

Un hurlement soudain, perça la quiétude du soir. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et puis la panique. Du haut de son perchoir, Martin ne tarda pas à apercevoir des gens s'enfuir au coin de la rue, quittant précipitamment leurs maisons sans demander leurs restes.

\- Il y a un Démon dans la ville ! hurla un homme en remontant la rue à toute vitesse. Il y a un Démon à Bois-aux-Roses !

Martin eut alors l'horrible sensation qu'une chape de plomb s'écrasa dans sa poitrine, coupant sa respiration. Malgré lui, il se tourna vers Emma que les cris n'avaient étonnamment pas réveillée. Un Démon. Dans la ville. À quelques rues à peine de la petite. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses jambes se murent avant même son esprit. Il bondit hors de l'appartement sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, et contre toute notion de bon sens se précipita sur les lieux d'où semblaient provenir les éclats de voix.

Il constata avec effroi que la créature était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle s'était retrouvée piégée la cour intérieure que formaient plusieurs immeubles accolés, sans aucune solution de replie.

Si Martin fut surpris de voir un Démon à l'intérieur même de la ville, il le fut davantage par son aspect. La chose semblait curieusement chétive, embryonnaire. Ses pattes, bien trop petites pour supporter son poids, étaient bizarrement rabougries. Sa tête bien trop grosse tombait ridiculement sur le côté, arquant douloureusement son dos. Comment cette chose, qui ne semblait pas viable, pouvait-elle simplement se mouvoir ?

Et pourtant… il fallait croire qu'elle était animée par la rage de vivre. Sentant qu'elle était piégée, elle se tourna vers Martin avant de pousser un feulement qui n'avait rien à envier à ses pairs. Un frisson de peur secoua le jeune homme qui dû faire un effort pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Prenant le Sorcier de vitesse, le monstre referma ses énormes mâchoires sur son bras qu'il avait levé pour protéger son visage. Devançant sa pensée, sa magie s'était réveillée à temps pour recouvrir sa peau d'une armure de glace, si bien que le Démon s'y brisa les dents dans un couinement de douleur.

De rage, le Démon se ratatina sur lui-même avant de bondir à nouveau. Sa lourde tête heurta durement sa poitrine en lui coupant le souffle. Martin retomba lourdement sur le dos. Il hurla à la fois de rage et de douleur lorsque les petites pattes de la bête s'enfoncèrent dans ses côtes.

Étrangement, le Démon ne l'attaqua pas. Martin comprit avec horreur que la nébuleuse entité en profiter pour s'enfuir.

\- Et merde ! cracha-t-il en se redressant promptement pour se lancer sa poursuite.

Sa colère lui donnait des ailes. S'il arrivait quelque chose à quelqu'un parce qu'il s'était fait piétiné par un Démon, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour remonter la rue et tourner à droite pour rattraper la monstrueuse apparition. La bête, hagard, grognait, tournaient la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une vie à dévorer, mais sa démarche était maladroite. L'espace d'une seconde, Martin se demanda comment cette chose misérable avait-elle bien pu franchir l'épaisse muraille et tromper la vigilance des Gardes.

Malgré lui, Martin songea aux paroles de Valentine. « Ta Magie n'est pas ton ennemie. Laisse-la venir. Ne la contrarie pas. Elle fait partie de toi. » Il étendit la main et se concentra sur le seul sortilège qu'il connaissait. Une fine pellicule de glace recouvrit sa paume tandis qu'un souffle azoté s'échappait d'entre ses doigts.

\- Crève, siffla Martin entre ses dents.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Sa Magie projeta bien un éclat lumineux mais celui-ci, loin d'atteindre la bête, heurta de plein fouet le mur d'une bâtisse qui se retrouva soudain recouvert de givre. La rage au ventre, le jeune Sorcier de glace se concentra de nouveau… pour manquer sa cible une seconde fois.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-il en fermant le poing.

Le Démon se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il feula, comme un avertissement. « Cette fois je ne te raterai pas ! » semblait-il lui dire avant de charger. La peur le saisit, reprenant le dessus sur ses pouvoirs. Sa peau se pétrifia de froid, dérisoire armure de frimas. « Non ! Non ! Non ! s'affola-t-il en levant les deux mains vers l'aberration galopante. « Me protèges pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Tues-la ! Tues-la maintenant ! » Mais rien ne se produisit. Sa Magie était déterminée à le protéger lui, plutôt que d'affronter le fauve immonde.

\- À terre ! hurla une voix dans son dos.

Sans y réfléchir, Martin obéit, plongeant sur le sol pour échapper à ses crocs. Une vibration sourde s'éleva alors du bitume, tournoyant dans le ciel en petites volutes l'espace d'une seconde… avant de changer de nature. D'une fine pellicule de poussière, elle se transforma en une pluie d'épines qui s'abattirent sur le Démon.

Tétanisé, Martin observa l'agonie de la bête dont le souffle se tarir pour s'évanouir dans les airs comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

\- Tout va bien ? hésita une voix.

Le jeune Rafleur leva les yeux vers ceux qui l'avaient sauvé. Un couple en longs manteaux sombres, cependant sans aucunes broderies. Des Aspirants, encore à l'Académie. Et qui semblaient bien plus jeunes que lui. C'était la voix d'une belle jeune femme aux yeux d'azur, qu'il avait entendu. Derrière elle, se tenait un jeune homme aux longues boucles brunes.

\- Ça va, admit-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Ce n'était qu'un Avorton, ricana le jeune Aspirant. C'était pas bien difficile de s'en débarrasser !

Martin le fusilla du regard, ignorant cependant si ces mots dissimulaient un reproche ou une moquerie.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, sourit la jeune Aspirante.

\- Ouais, admit Martin. Merci, ajouta-t-il en se redressant, dolent.

Il sentit le regard des deux étudiants se poser sur sa peau que le froid recouvrait encore. D'un signe de tête malhabile, il salua respectueusement les deux Gardes en devenir, avant de tourner promptement les talons et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Pas assez cependant pour ne pas entendre la remarque assassine du jeune apprenti :

\- Un Sorcier pas fichu de venir à bout d'un Avorton, j'avais jamais vu ça !

  


*

  


Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil transpercèrent la nuit, Martin grogna en passant une main sur son visage. Se décidant à quitter son lit, il s'installa de nouveau contre la fenêtre qu'il n'osa pas ouvrir de peur de réveiller Emma.

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent un instant sur sa petite silhouette recroquevillée sous l'épaisse couverture. Il s'étira douloureusement. Il n'avait pas dormi. Sa rencontre avec le Démon s'était rejouée en boucle derrière ses yeux clos.

« Un Sorcier pas fichu de venir à bout d'un Avorton, j'avais jamais vu ça ! »

\- Connard, siffla le Rafleur entre ses dents.

Emma gémit, puis se retourna, s'installant dans l'autre sens. Martin réprima un frisson de peur. Cette nuit, il avait eut de la chance. Ses pouvoirs l'avaient sauvé encore une fois. Mais ils l'avaient sauvé, lui ! Et si la petite avait décidé de le suivre ? Et s'il n'avait pas pu arrêter cette chose ?

Le charme du Commandant Yann s'agita. L'oiseau de papier semblait comprendre son tourment. Cessant de surveiller le sommeil d'Emma, il s'envola avant de se poser à ses côtés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Je peux envoyer un message au Commandant ?

Le Sortilège battit des ailes, avant de se déplier de sorte à ne redevenir qu'une simple et inoffensive feuille de papier. Aussitôt, Martin fouilla dans son sac abandonné non loin et y dénicha un crayon de bois.

«  _Si j'accepte de rejoindre la Garde,_ rédigea-t-il précipitamment, _qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour_ _la petite fille que j'ai adopté ?_ »

Dès l'instant où il eut relever le crayon, le Sortilège se plia de nouveau avant de taper du bec au carreau. Diligemment, Martin lui ouvrit la fenêtre et aussitôt il s'envola. « Et maintenant, songea Martin, il va falloir expliquer à Emma où est passé son jouet préféré. »

  


La réponse arriva dans la soirée. Très poliment, le pliage revint toquer à la fenêtre. Il se déplia bien gentiment dans la main du Rafleur de sorte à lui présenter le message.

«  _En temps que Garde, vous toucherez la solde de 550 unités par semaine. Vous pouvez la percevoir vous-même, où je peux la verser à une personne de confiance qui s'occupera votre fille adoptive. Vous aurez une permission d'un week-end par mois, ce qui vous permettra de lui rendre visite. Le Bastion n'est pas une prison, loin de là._ _Ce que je vous offre, Martin, c'est une nouvelle vie et une chance d'entrer au service de Bois-aux-Roses durant 10_ _merveilleuses_ _années. Que_ _vous offre votre vie de Rafleur ?_

 _Une nuit de plus._ »

Lorsque Martin reposa la missive sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il sentit sa comme si le poids qui alourdissait ses épaules s'envoler.

Le Commandant Yann n'avait jamais été dupe de sa réponse. En réalité, sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps. Elle l'avait toujours été. Il n'écrivit que deux mots.

« _Marché conclu_ _._ »

  


  



	6. La fine équipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Houlà, ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'avais pas publié la suite de cette histoire ! :O Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la continue ! J'en suis même arrivée à une centaine de pages, c'est vous dire si j'y tiens ! D'ailleurs, si vous me suivez sur Instagram, vous constaterez que je noircie des pages et des pages de notes ! Je fourmille littéralement d'idées ! :3 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, et même à critiquer ce chapitre ! Il est essentiel, et marque un tournant dans l'arc narratif d'Allégeance. 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier @GabrielleR ma bêta qui m'a aidée à repérer quelques incohérences ! :3 <3 
> 
> Enjoy it !

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent encore, charriant avec elles le vent glacial du nord. La ville semblait s'être endormie, se recroquevillant frileusement derrière son enceinte. Pour un temps, semblait-il, les Démons s'étaient éloignés, retournant se terrer dans les hauteurs. C'était sans doute pour ça que les habitants de Bois-aux-Roses aimaient tant l'hiver : le froid repoussait les cauchemars de la nuit.

 

\- Tu vas tomber malade ! Mets ton écharpe correctement !

 

\- Elle pique toujours !

 

\- Emma… _ton_ _écharpe_!

 

Et tandis qu'Ali levait les yeux au ciel, Emma s'exécutait, les lèvres boudeuses, effectuant maladroitement un tour de plus autour de son petit cou. Martin, les poings sur les hanches, surveillait la manœuvre d'un œil critique. Lorsqu'il estima qu'elle était suffisamment couverte, il s'agenouilla face à elle. Au moment où il ouvrit les bras, elle vint s'y blottir, heurtant la poitrine de Martin de plein fouet. Martin l'étreignit avec force, déposa délicatement un baiser dans ses belles boucles rousses qu'il avait brossé pour la dernière fois.

 

Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, pour Emma comme pour Martin. Le jeune Rafleur avait du vendre tout ce qui restait de marchandise, se débarrasser la plupart de ses effets personnels – du reste, il ne possédait pas grand-chose – avant de rendre son appartement avant de se réfugier chez Ali pour quelques jours.

 

Et le jour fatidique était arrivé. Il était à présent temps de se séparer. Cette fois, cependant, Emma ne pleurait pas. Si elle était évidemment triste de devoir se séparer de celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme étant un grand-frère de substitution, elle n'en montrait rien.

 

\- Tu m'oublieras pas, hein ?

 

\- Oh, bah bien sûr que si ! se moqua Martin, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais t'oublier dès l'instant où j'aurai franchi le portique !

 

\- Mais arrête de te moquer ! s'insurgea la petite en essayant de se dégager.

 

Martin éclata de rire avant de la ramener de force contre lui, plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Sur le ton de la confidence, il lui chuchota :

 

\- Tu feras bien tout ce qu'on a dit, hein ?

 

\- J'obéirai à Ali, j'irai à l'école à la rentrée et si Yolande me propose du travail, je lui dirais « non » ! ânonna doctement l'enfant.

 

Martin resserra une dernière fois son étreinte, avant de la libérer, échangeant un dernier regard complice. Puis, le jeune homme se redressa et ramassant son maigre baluchon, il le jeta sur ses épaules.

 

\- T'en fais pas pour elle, assura Ali. Je veillerai sur ta petite protégée. Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille. Et par pitié… ne nous fait pas honte, _Tintin_  !

 

Celui qui n'était désormais plus un Rafleur leva les yeux au ciel. Du pouce, il caressa la joue d'Emma, le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur lourd.

 

\- Bon, lâcha-t-il les bras ballants. Il faut que j'y aille. À plus tard ma Petite Peste.

 

\- Soit pas un gros nul, rétorqua la petite fille en retenant péniblement de grosses larmes. Et n'oublie pas de lui demander au Commandant, hein ?

 

Martin gloussa. Emma regrettait un peu l'origami magique que le Commandant Yann était prêt à lui offrir. Il fallait dire que le petit Sortilège était probablement le meilleur des jouets que l'on puisse inventer : il ne demandait aucun soin particulier et se comportait peu ou prou comme un vrai animal.

 

\- Dès que je le verrai, jura-t-il en posant la main sur son cœur. Tu auras en aura un autre !

 

Prenant une grande inspiration, Martin trouva le courage de tourner les talons et de s'avancer jusqu'au grand portique du Bastion. Il serra les mains si fort sur la sangle de sa besace que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches. Tant mieux : au moins l'Aspirant qui contrôlait les entrées ne les verraient pas trembler.

 

« Ne te retourne pas » songeait-il, fermant un instant les yeux. « Ne te retourne pas où tu n'y arrivera jamais. » Il était certain que d'un regard, Emma pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Il avait toujours été incapable de résister à ses grands yeux émeraudes. Il la devinait en train de serrer la grosse main d'Ali dans la sienne et de renifler bruyamment. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Il fallait qu'il la quitte pour devenir Garde, et il ne pourrait jamais la protéger s'il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs.

 

\- J'ai une autorisation, assura-t-il en tenant une missive à l'Aspirant. J'entre à l'Académie.

 

\- Très bien, répondit simplement l'étudiant en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Au fond à gauche, tu peux pas te tromper.

 

La familiarité agaça Martin un instant, mais il s'efforça de ne rien en montrer. Il hésita une ultime seconde, avant de franchir le portique symbolique. Voilà. C'était fait. Il n'était désormais plus un Rafleur, un orphelin des Halles qui essayait de survivre en parcourant les ruines hors les murs. Il abandonnait tout ce qui avait été sa vie, jusqu'à ceux qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille pour en intégrer une autre.

Tout ce qui avait été son univers venait d'être effacé d'un simple pas. Il réprima un tremblement. Comme dans un brouillard, il s'avança dans la sublime allée d'honneur.

 

\- FOIRE PAS TOUT TINTIN ! hurla Emma au loin. T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

 

Un sourire chassa la peur de son visage. Martin releva la tête avant de trouver le courage de se retourner une dernière fois pour saluer Emma et Ali. Le regard fier de sa Petite Peste acheva de le convaincre : il avait fait le bon choix.

 

D'un pas bien plus conquérant, il se détourna et s'enfonça dans les jardins du Bastion. Encore une fois, il fut frappé par sa beauté et par le calme qui régnait ici. C'était à croire qu'il était hors de toute réalité, loin des Enfants de Gérude et de la Charité, et surtout très loin des Démons. D'un geste absent, il caressa les feuilles d'un amandiers avant de laisser ses yeux se promener des hibiscus aux fleurs barbe-bleue.

 

Enfin, au bout d'une allée de cyprès, se dessinait l'Académie. Et effectivement, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. L'austère bâtiment qui lui faisait face, s'il n'avait rien de remarquable avec sa pierre de taille et son toit en simple tuiles ocres, était véritablement imposant. Sans plus hésiter, il y entra.

 

Plongé dans la pénombre, le hall d'entré semblait aussi sévère et démesuré que la façade. Une fresque cependant, attira son regard.

 

L’œuvre représentait sept Gardes représentés en pied, debout sur les remparts, contemplant le visiteur d'un regard sombres. Ils semblaient être des généraux si l'on s'en fiait aux très nombreuses broderies qui ornaient leurs longs manteaux noirs dont le drapé flottait exagérément dans leurs dos. L'homme qui se tenait au centre, plus petit que les autres d'une bonne tête, attira son attention. L'artiste avait accordé un soin tout particulier aux traits de son visage, à son expression déterminée et ses grands yeux clairs.

 

\- Tu sais qui sont ces gens, bien sûr ?

 

Martin sursauta avant de se retourner vivement. Un Aspirant, les bras chargés de livres, le jaugeait d'un air sévère. Il avait l’œil fatigué, le nez épaté et le front large. Ses cheveux bruns, long jusqu'à la nuque, encadraient un visage oblongue. Son menton orné d'un léger bouc, accentuait cette impression négligée qui se dégageait de lui. En tout état de cause, il avait l'air particulièrement arrogant.

 

\- Martin, je suppose ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton badin. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te serrer la main, elles sont un peu prises…

 

\- Et… tu es ? hésita l'intéressé.

 

Loin de lui répondre, l'Aspirant aux mains prises s'approcha à son tour du sinistre tableau. Il prit un instant pour l'observer lui aussi, comme s'il le voyait pou la première fois. Martin cru déceler dans son regard comme une sorte de fascination. Peut-être même une certaine dévotion.

 

\- Ce sont les premiers Gardes de Bois-aux-Roses, répondit-il à sa propre question. On raconte pas mal de choses sur leur compte. Elle, sourit-t-il en désignant du menton la femme la plus à gauche, une grande brune à la bouche pincée, c'est Sakina, la première Guérisseur. Et lui, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers une montagne de muscles à la barbe taillée, c'est Olivier, le premier Altérateur. Il était capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal.

 

\- Je pensais que les Altérateurs ne pouvaient pas exercer leur magie sur eux-même, rétorqua Martin en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Bien évidemment, se moqua l'Aspirant en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce ne sont que des légendes ! Les archives attestent qu'ils ont bien existé, mais pour ce qui est du reste… La seule chose dont on soit sûrs, c'est qu'ils avaient assez de charisme pour rassembler une véritable armée autour d'eux. Ils devaient être de très grands Sorciers, c'est certain. Tu crois vraiment qu'Antoine – il lui montra du coude le jeune homme qui avait attiré le regard de Martin – était capable de foudroyer une horde de Démon en claquant des doigts ?

 

Martin haussa les épaules avant de se désintéresser de la fresque.

 

\- Alors c'est toi mon comité d’accueil ?

 

\- Étienne, se présenta l'Aspirant. Je suis Guérisseur. Bon, soupira-t-il, suis-moi ! On a pas toute la journée !

 

\- Où est le Commandant Yann ? hésita Martin.

 

Étienne leva les yeux au ciel en expirant bruyamment. Son arrogance acheva d'agacer Martin qui ne lui accorda en retour qu'une moue dédaigneuse.

 

\- Tu crois vraiment que le Commandant Yann n'a que ça à faire ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te prendre par la main pour te faire gentiment le tour du propriétaire avant de t'inviter à boire le thé ? Par tous les Dieux de l'Ancien Monde, mais qui m'a fichu un co-piaule pareil ?

 

\- Ah ? Parce qu'on va devoir partager une chambre ? s'étrangla Martin en ramassant son paquetage pour le suivre. Woah… j'en suis ravi, siffla-t-il avec dédain. Partager mes quartiers avec un rat de bibliothèque c'est _exactement_ ce que j'espérai.

 

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que son « nouvel ami » se pinçait les lèvres certainement pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi cultivé qu’Étienne, mais lui, au moins, avait bien plus de répartie.

  


 

*

  


 

Martin suivit Étienne à travers les bâtiments, en prenant grand soin d'ignorer sa logorrhée incessante. Il aurait sans doute pu l'intéresser s'il n'avait pas été aussi pédant. De tout ce babillage, Martin avait vaguement comprit que le Bastion reposait sur une histoire vieille de plus de deux mille ans, que son architecture hétéroclite était dû à la volonté des puissants de rajouter sa petite pièce à l'édifice ; tel roi avait construit la grande tour carrée – que l'on avait baptisé « La Tournelle » servait aujourd'hui de vigie –, un autre avait construit le phare – qui servait de loges à la Commanderie –, sans doute pour marquer l'Histoire. « Une belle réussite, se moqua Martin en admirant les remparts. » Personne, aujourd'hui, ne se souvenait de leurs noms.

 

Enfin, après cet interminable monologue, Étienne lui désigna la garnison où logeaient les Aspirants. Si le reste du Bastion revêtait un caractère monacal, le corps de logis réservé aux étudiants, lui détonnait dans le paysage ; au milieu de tous ces bâtiments piquetés de gris se dressait un bloc carré à cinq étage, d'un rose saumon étonnant aux larges fenêtres agrémentées d'un appareillage de pierre d'un blanc étincelant. Un sourire illumina la mine triste d'un Martin irrité. C'était moins pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé !

 

\- On a l'appartement au quatrième, lui apprit Étienne. Celui qui fait l'angle.

 

Martin du encore avaler une interminable série de marches puis travers deux corridors aux murs jaunis avant d'atteindre l'appartement 89. Comme Martin n'osait pas entrer, Étienne soupira bruyamment avant de désigner son encombrant chargement du menton.

 

\- Tu vois bien que je n'ai que deux mains !

 

\- C'est vrai, persifla l'intéressé en posant la main sur la poignée. Deux mains mais visiblement pas assez de jugeote pour emporter un sac !

 

Au moment où Étienne ouvrit la porte pour lui répondre… ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit la volée, surprenant les deux coqs qui s'affrontaient bêtement sur son seuil. Deux bras frêles enserrèrent le cou de Martin. Ils appartenaient à une jeune femme osseuse qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête et dont les cheveux courts, coupés au carré, n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un.

 

\- J'étais sûre que ce serait toi ! J'en étais sûre ! Hé ! Étienne ! Hurlait-elle dans ses oreilles. Je l'avais dis ou je l'avais pas dis ?

 

\- Valentine ? hésita Martin en se reculant.

 

C'était bien elle, en effet. Sans son manteau d'Aspirante, elle semblait beaucoup moins impressionnante. Elle semblait au contraire toute menue dans ces vêtements visiblement trop grands. Son visage rond, lui, n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur.

 

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? sourit-elle davantage encore si c'était possible.

 

\- Évidemment, gloussa Martin en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment j'aurai pu oublier ?

 

\- Et tes pouvoirs ? Ça va mieux ?

 

\- Comment ça il ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs ? releva Étienne en fronçant les sourcils. On va vraiment devoir se coltiner un Destructeur qui ne sait pas se contrôler ?

 

Ignorant la remarque d’Étienne, Valentine avait déjà saisit le poignet de Martin pour le faire rentrer de force à l'intérieur. Un instant, Martin se demanda comment un corps aussi frêle pouvoir contenir autant d'énergie.

 

\- Bienvenue chez toi ! claironna-t-elle. On partage un appartement à quatre ! Toi, t'as la chambre du fond ! Bon, c'est la plus petite, mais hé ! T'es le dernier arrivé, hein ? On a un petit salon qu'on partage, et la salle de bain est là ! Oh ! Je suis sûre que tu as hâte de t'installer !

 

\- J'ai surtout hâte que tu me arrêtes de me secouer comme un prunier, répliqua Martin – dans le vide semblait-il, puisque Valentine ne semblait pas décidée à le libérer.

 

Elle lui fit donc faire le tour du propriétaire. Martin devait admettre qu'il était plutôt agréablement surpris. Le salon, qui était aussi grand que son appartement des Bas Quartier, semblait confortable avec ces deux fauteuils en cuir et ces étagères qui débordaient de livres. Un instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le chauffage électrique installé en plein milieu de la pièce qui diffusait une douce chaleur. La lumière crue d'une unique ampoule vacilla un instant, et Martin ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si lui, ou un autre Rafleur, n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour la ramasser.

 

\- Val', soupira Étienne en ouvrant la porte de sa propre chambre d'un coup d'épaule, tu pourrais peut-être le laisser s'installer tranquillement, non ? Et surtout faire un peu moins de bruit ? J'ai deux traités à lire pour demain !

 

\- Mais oui, ricana Valentine en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Passe une _excellente_ soirée, Étienne ! Il est pas méchant, cru-t-elle bon de préciser en se tournant vers Martin. Il est juste un peu… enfin, tu vois ?

 

Elle gonfla les joues avant de désigner son front de l'index. Martin laissa un ricanement lui échapper.

 

\- Narcissique ? proposa-t-il. Prétentieux ?

 

\- Grosse tête, le corrigea Valentine dans un rire. Mais c'est un chic type une fois qu'on le connaît. Je te laisse t'installer ? hésita-t-elle en lui désignant sa chambre du pouce. Tu trouveras ton uniforme dans ton placard. Tu devrais le mettre, ça se fait pas de descendre au réfectoire en civil.

 

Après un dernier sourire et un dernier signe de la main, Valentine le laissa enfin. Alors, réprimant un tremblement, Martin ouvrit la porte du fond, celle de ce qui allait être _sa_ chambre. La plus petite, selon Valentine. Elle l'était déjà beaucoup trop à son goût. Il avait son propre lavabo, un véritable lit et non pas un simple matelas posé à même le sol, une grande armoire dans laquelle il n'avait rien à mettre… Il y avait même une bouilloire électrique rafistolée et une thé contenant du thé odorant dans un coin !

 

Tout ça, c'était trop. Il n'avait pas demandé à vivre comme un roi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre la Garde et protéger Emma des Démons, pas se vautrer dans le luxe ! Malgré lui, Martin songea à ce qu'avait été sa vie, à Ali dont l'appartement était encombré d'appareils destiné à alimenter le marché de Haute-Ville, à Emma qui n'avait connu que la rue et tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui offrir… « Bordel ! Songea-t-il en jetant son sac sur le lit. On pourrait y dormir à quatre, là-dedans ! »

 

Il se sentait comme un imposteur. Il ne méritait pas tous ça. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la ville, il savait à peine se servir de ses pouvoir. Si demain les Démons attaquaient, il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider les siens, si ce n'était fuir en essayant de les protéger au mieux.

 

Essayant de chasser ces sombres pensées, Martin ouvrit la grande armoire métallique. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé par tout ce linge qui lui était destinés. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, du maillot à la chemise. Bon sang, mais qui avait besoin d'autant de vêtements ?

 

En inspectant la penderie, Martin retint un sursaut. Un long manteau bleu cobalt y avait été suspendu à un cintre, seulement orné de boutons dorés et d'un fin liseré d'or sur le col et au bout des manches. Avec beaucoup de déférence, Martin fit rouler l'épaisse laine entre son pouce et son index, incapable de contenir son émotion.

 

Est-ce que son père avait porté un manteau de ce genre ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait ses armes, ici, avant de franchir les portes de la ville le soir venu pour combattre les Démons ? Malgré lui, il songea à cette silhouette qu'il voyait sans cesse dans ses rêves, petite mais solide, aux grands yeux clairs et au sourire bienveillant, et qui arborait non sans une certaine morgue ce long pardessus orné de brocards dorés.

 

L'avait-il idéalisé ? N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Ou un souvenir enfouit que son inconscient avait précieusement conservé durant toutes ces années ?

 

Quelques coups discrets à sa porte vinrent interrompre ses pensées. Lâchant la manche du manteau comme s'il avait été brûlé, il grommela un vague « Entrez ! » avant de saisir au hasard un maillot blanc et un pantalon large.

 

\- Salut, hésita une voix au timbre profond. C'est toi Martin ?

 

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement sur un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui, et que Martin qualifia immédiatement d'une très grande beauté. Le teint clair et sans aucun défaut, la bouche rose et parfaitement dessinée, les boucles blondes, coupées très court qui s'éparpillaient en petites mèches sur son front, il n'avait pour tout défaut qu'un nez un peu trop long et qui visiblement avait été cassé. L'espace d'une seconde, Martin fut happé par son regard aux longs cils, d'un cyan intense.

 

\- Salut, répondit Martin en haussant un sourcil. Et tu es ?

 

\- Hugo, lui apprit l'intéressé en se frottant les mains. Je… c'est moi qui ait la chambre à côté de la tienne. J'suis… ravi de te rencontrer.

 

C'était un mensonge. Il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, et prêt à fuir dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. Passé le premier choc de son physique presque parfait, Martin remarqué qu'il se tenait la tête rentrée entre ses épaules, les mains jointes devant lui, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre d'une façon grotesque. Engoncé dans un énorme pull en laine qui le dissimulait jusqu'à son cou. Son attitude craintive l'agaça malgré lui.

 

\- Tu sais que je vais pas te bouffer, hein ? railla-t-il. Je suppose que tu es l'Altérateur du groupe, c'est ça ?

 

\- O-Oui, bégaya Hugo en lui souriant timidement. C'est ça. Il était temps que tu arrives, assura-t-il en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. On était le seul groupe encore incomplet !

 

\- Et c'est un problème ?

 

\- Seulement si tu veux aller en mission à l'extérieur, osa-t-il dans un gloussement.

 

Martin fronça les sourcils, avant de lâcher un profond soupire.

 

\- Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, je viens d'arriver. Vos histoires c'est encore un peu confus pour moi.

 

\- Oh ! D-Désolé, pâlit immédiatement Hugo en levant les mains, geste d’apaisement. En fait… hum… c'est une tradition ! Les Gardes fonctionnent par groupe de quatre, pour les quatre Allégeances. Parce qu'ensemble on est plus fort, tu comprends ?

 

\- Je crois, répondit Martin en haussant les épaules. Dis, tu voudrais pas…

 

Un détail attira immédiatement son attention, et une bouffée de colère l'envahi soudain. Un agaçant tic-tac raisonnait dans la pièce. Martin baissa alors les yeux vers les mains d'Hugo, et ne tarda pas à en trouver la source : une montre toute simple, attachée à son poignet droit.

 

\- Tu viens de Haute-Ville ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec.

 

\- Euh… oui, déglutit Hugo. C'est… C'est un problème ?

 

Martin releva alors la tête et le fusilla du regard. Répondant à sa colère, ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent soudain et pétrifièrent ses doigts, comme une menace.

 

Seuls les habitants de Haute-Ville se promenaient avec une montre au poignet. C'était leur apanage, une façon de montrer qu'ils étaient supérieurs au reste de la Ville. Ils prolongeaient le jour en appuyant simplement sur un interrupteur, il leur suffisait d'ouvrir le robinet pour avoir de l'eau chaude… en d'autre termes, ils étaient si oisifs qu'ils se permettaient de regarder l'heure pour compter le temps qu'ils perdaient, et le faisaient savoir ainsi.

 

\- Non, mentit Martin d'une voix dure. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ? Il faut que je me change !

 

Un voile de tristesse assombrit le regard clair d'Hugo, qui eut pourtant le bon ton de ne rien laisser paraître. Se contentant d'un « À tout à l'heure » poli, il referma très délicatement la porte avant de s'éloigner. Martin expira avant de se débarrasser de ses vieux vêtements d'un geste rageur.

 

« Bordel ! s'agaça-t-il. Me vl'a coincé avec une petite merde arrogante et un putain de petit bourgeois de la Haute ! » Heureusement que Valentine remontait le niveau – quoi qu'il la soupçonnait d'être fatigante, à la longue.

 

Elle commençait drôlement bien cette carrière de Garde !

  


 

*

 

 

Après le dîner, Martin s'était laissé tombé sur son lit en poussant un long, très long, très très long soupire de soulagement. Il grogna un instant, gêné par la mollesse du matelas, avant de s'installer sur le ventre, la tête entre ses bras. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de dormir et oublier cette journée.

 

Le dîner au réfectoire avait été un véritable calvaire pour un loup solitaire comme lui. Situé dans une grande salle tout près de la Commanderie, longue et recouverte de voûtes en plein cintre, elle pouvait accueillir plus d'une centaine de personnes. Des douzaines de tables carrées sur lesquelles n'étaient dressés que quatre couverts, s'articulaient autour d'un buffet central. Martin, qui n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture au même endroit, songeait malgré lui que c'était un véritable gâchis. Il s'était servi une toute petite portion de choux et quelques pommes de terre, avant de s'installer aux côtés de Valentine – puisque visiblement, ils devaient fonctionner à quatre pour les dix années à venir !

 

\- Toute cette partie est réservée aux Gardes, lui apprit Valentine en désignant du doigt le côté gauche du réfectoire. On a pas le droit de s'y installer.

 

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait une vraie règle, crut bon de préciser Étienne non sans cette pointe d'arrogance qui donnait à Martin l'irrépressible envie de s'offrir un aller-retour sur ses joues. C'est l'usage ! Les Aspirants n'ont rien à y faire. Une question de respect.

 

\- Je m'en serai douté, siffla Martin. Mais merci d'éclairer ma pauvre lanterne !

 

Martin avait cherché du regard le Commandant Yann. Sans succès.

 

Valentine avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en engageant la conversation, sans véritable succès. Martin, qui en définitive, s'était laissé séduire par sa joie de vivre contagieuse, avait pourtant essayé de se montrer aimable avec elle, mais les longues discussions autour d'un bon repas, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Ali, qui l'avait bien comprit, veillait toujours à lui accorder un moment de silence et le laissait engager à nouveau la discussion lorsqu'il se sentait prêt. Quant à Yolande, elle était aussi bavarde que lui, c'était dire !

 

Étienne, tout en s'empiffrant comme un goret, s'était permit de les interrompre pour faire étalage de son savoir soi-disant « encyclopédique » avant de retourner se servir… trois fois. Martin s'étonnait même qu'il fut si mince en mangeant autant ! Quant à Hugo… il s'était contenté de lui adresser des regards de chien battu en picorant dans son assiette, le tout en silence – et ça lui convenait très bien ! Martin n'avait, de toutes les façons, pas l'intention de se lier d'amitié avec un petit bourgeois de Haute-Ville !

 

Une bien belle soirée…

 

Trop énervé pour dormir, Martin roula sur le dos, et contempla la petite ampoule qui pendouillait misérablement du plafond. L'image d'une Emma en larmes le hantait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il savait qu'auprès d'Ali elle serait en sécurité, et que son vieil ami veillerait sur elle comme s'il se fut agit de sa propre fille, malgré tout… il avait le sentiment de la trahir, de n'être qu'un imposteur qui n'avait pas sa place en ces murs.

 

« Tu fais ça pour elle, ne l'oublie pas ! » se rasséréna-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Pour ne pas qu'elle ait la même vie que toi ! Et c'est ce que t'as toujours voulu être ! T'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant, mon gars ! »

 

Un instant, il s'imagina portant fièrement son manteau bleu orné de somptueuses broderies sur les épaules, faisant face à un Démon Titan. Il se vit esquiver un coup de croc avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de glace pour le terrasser, et ce, sans la moindre difficulté.

 

« Capitaine Martin, songea-t-il non sans orgueil. Ça sonne bien ! »

  


  



	7. 7. La désillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous ! 
> 
> Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite d'Allégeance ! Je vous avais laissé un Martin orgueilleux et plein de confiance, qui venait à peine de faire son entrée dans le Bastion ! Il est grand temps de mettre des baffes à notre merdeux préféré ! 
> 
> Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite en commentaire !
> 
> Je remercie ma chère @GabrielleR qui m'encourage et me pousse à continuer et m'améliorer. 
> 
> Enjoy it !

\- DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !

 

Martin sursauta, s'emmêla entre les draps avant de bondir hors du lit. Ses pouvoirs s'éveillèrent et le recouvrirent de givre des pieds à la tête, dressant ses courtes mèche au-dessus de sa tête. Un instant perdu, il examina cette pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir le danger. Lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit embrouillé, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était bien à l'abri à l'Académie, il se rappela qu’il était capable de respirer. 

Non sans pousser un grognement, il se tourna vers une Valentine, hilare, qui s'était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte en se tenant les côtes.

 

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? s'agaça Martin.

 

\- Oh oui ! Je me souviens que tu avais tendance à geler, mais pas à ce point là !

 

Martin expira bruyamment, il repoussa la couverture avant de faire quelques pas. Au fur et à mesure que ses pouvoirs s'apaisaient, sa fine armure de glace se dissipait sans fondre comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

 

\- Il est quelle heure ? soupira le jeune homme en se passant une main sur le visage.

 

\- Cinq heures, affirma Valentine d'un ton badin. Et d'ailleurs tu devrais t'habiller si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour l'échauffement ?

 

\- Pour le… _quoi_? Un échauffement ? À cinq heure du matin ?!

 

Mais Valentine, dans un rire, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle ouvrit d'autorité son placard avant de lui jeter à la figure un simple T-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, sans se soucier de ses grognements. Malgré lui, Martin songea que s'il parvenait à la pétrifiée, il pourrait se recoucher et avoir la paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde.

 

\- Allez, enfile-ça, Froissard !

 

\- Pardon ?!

 

La jeune femme lui adressa un large sourire.

 

\- « Froissard, » répéta-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Ça te vas bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Quand t'as peur, tu te transforme en statut de glace. Froussard, froid, Froissard… C'est logique !

 

\- Et ça te fais rire ? maugréa l'intéressé en enfilant son chemisier. Hé ! Bien ! C'est qu'il t'en faut peu ! Félicitation, Valentine, c'est très spirituel !

 

\- N'est-ce pas ? gloussa-t-elle en bondissant jusque dans le couloir. Et dépêche-toi, Froissard ! Tu n'as plus que deux minutes pour descendre !

 

D'un geste brusque, Martin claqua le battant de la porte. À la réflexion, il préférait peut-être lorsque Guillaume l'appelait « Tintin » en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête. D'un pas un peu traînant, il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour pour y chercher un pantalon.

 

Sans y penser, il caressa la manche de cette veste bleue de Prusse qu'il avait toujours rêvé de porter. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de s'habiller à la hâte. « Allez, Martin ! Tu l'as choisie cette vie ! C'est pas le moment de mollir ! »

 

*

 

En cette période de l'année, le soleil se montrait paresseux, et les nuits s'allongeaient, laissant aux étoiles plus de temps pour briller, mais aussi plus de temps aux Démons pour chasser les pauvres malheureux qui erraient hors les murs. Malgré lui, Martin jeta un œil au ciel particulièrement clair ce matin-là. Les rares qui avaient osé braver le froid et sortir du lit pouvaient, le levant le nez admirer les constellations qui scintillaient comme suspendues dans l'immensité obscure, comme le faisaient leurs ancêtres.

 

Ali lui avait raconté qu'un jour, les Hommes étaient allés là-haut, et avaient fait de surprenantes découvertes.

 

\- Y 'sont même allé marché sur la lune ! avait affirmé Yolande dans un rire.  En tout cas j'ai cru lire ça dans'un l'leurs livres ! 

 

Martin avait du mal à y croire, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient perdus la Magie. Et quand bien même, il se demandait surtout quel intérêt avait-on a se promener là-haut. « Si ça se trouve, les Démons viennent de là », songea-t-il en jugeant l'astre nocturne d'un œil mauvais. Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi ces monstrueuses ombres ne chassaient qu'en sa présence.

 

Depuis qu'ils étaient apparus, la nuit – et tous ses mystères – n'était plus qu'un sursis, un instant suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Deux mille ans l'Histoire et de fabuleuses découvertes pour en revenir à une primitive peur de l'obscurité.

 

Chassant ces considérations de son esprit, Martin rejoignit ses camarades au petit trot. Tous semblaient avoir meilleure mine que lui. Ils étaient anormalement bruyants pour des yeux qui s'étaient levés avant l'aube !

 

Une moue déforma le visage chiffonné du jeune homme. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un regard pour constater qu'il faisait parti des plus vieux de l'Académie. La plupart des Aspirants n'avaient pas vingt ans. Martin eut rictus désabusé. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait trop vieux pour entreprendre quelque chose.

 

Martin rejoignit Valentine, Étienne et Hugo d'un pas traînant.

 

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Se moqua Valentine. C'est si long de _décongeler_?

 

Étienne gloussa d'une manière peu discrète. Quant à Hugo, il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement auquel Martin ne répondit pas.

 

L'un des Aspirants, au milieu de cette foule qui piaillait comme une colonie de poules, émit un sifflement puissant. Il obtint immédiatement le silence. Tous s'alignèrent en rangs serrés. Martin les imita avec un temps de retard.

 

D'une même foulée courte et rapide, tous suivirent les chefs de fil. Ils suivirent un instant un petit sentier à travers les bâtiments disparates. Le martèlement de leurs pas souleva un peu de poussières. Le sourire aux lèvres, Martin cala sa course sur celle de ses camarades. Courir, ça, il en avait l'habitude ; après tout, il était encore un Rafleur ! Son corps était taillé pour l'effort, les acrobaties périlleuses et les charges lourdes. Alors ce n'était pas un petit parcours au milieu du Bastion qui allait l'effrayer !

 

Même, il délaissa ses colocataires d'une ou deux foulées, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Étienne semblait déjà être à la traîne, et les joues pâles d'Hugo avaient virées au rouge carmin. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts en était persuadé : contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, il avait été obligé de courir très tôt pour survivre, d'abord pour chaparder sur les marchés de Grand'Ronces, puis pour revenir à Bois-aux-Roses avant la nuit.

 

Courir, à vrai dire, c'était malheureusement toute sa vie.

 

La cohorte s'engageait sur le chemin principal avant de bifurquer à gauche en direction de la Tour de Garde. Ils avalèrent une volée de marches sans difficulté avant de continuer à travers le jardin aromatique pour revenir sur leurs pas.

 

Soulagé, Martin ralenti la cadence. Son sourire s'effaça soudain lorsqu'il constata que le groupe ne ralentissait pas. Au contraire ! Ils continuaient sans faiblir, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils ne venaient pas déjà de trottiner depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes ! Allaient-ils réellement suivre le même parcours ? N'en avaient-ils pas assez ?

 

Effaré, Martin s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé. Lorsqu'il vit que même Étienne semblait tenir le choc, il se reprit et s'efforça de les rattraper. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'était pas aussi endurant qu'il le pensait. Ses poumons étaient en feu, ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, son palais s'était asséché et sa gorge le brûlait comme s'il avait avalé d'une traite un café bouillant.

 

Très vite, il se retrouvait seul en queue de peloton, et seuls ses colocataires consentirent à rester non loin de lui. Furieux contre lui-même, il répondit au regard plein de commisération d'Hugo par une grimace agacé. Il n'avait pas besoin, en plus du reste, que ce petit bourgeois lui accorde sa pitié !

 

Quand les pensionnaires de l'Académie initièrent un troisième tour, Martin songea sérieusement à abandonner. Et sans doute l'aurait-il fait si Valentine, Étienne et Hugo n'avaient pas décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

 

\- Tu ne respire pas assez, haleta Hugo. Redresse la tête. Et inspire plus lentement !

 

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! cracha difficilement Martin.

 

\- Tu devrais l'écouter, persifla Étienne. Il est plus résistant que toi !

 

Et c'était vrai. Hugo était peut-être trempé de sueur, mais il avait l'air de simplement se promener au milieu des buissons de lavande. Pire encore : il était toujours aussi digne et élégant ! « Bordel ! » grincha Martin, jaloux. Il consentit cependant à l'écouter. Constater qu'il avait raison acheva de l’écœurer.

 

\- Allez ! Donne tout ! le poussa Valentine. On y est presque !

 

Malgré lui, il apprécia à leur juste valeur ses encouragements. Même, il soupçonna Étienne d'avoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le soulager – les derniers mètres lui semblèrent étrangement faciles.

 

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Martin se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, épuisé. Le reste de leur promotion, elle, était déjà remontée se changer. Au moins avait-il la satisfaction d'être parvenu jusqu'au bout. Ses camarades, eux, semblaient prêts encore pour un tour ! 

 

\- Et c'est…, anhéla-t-il péniblement, comme ça tous les jours ?

 

\- Tu t'y habitueras Froissard ! s'esclaffa Valentine en s'étirant. On est tous passé par là ! Il faut à peu prêt une semaine pour s'y habituer ! Enfin… Étienne ça lui a prit un peu plus de temps, pas vrai ?

 

\- Oh ! Pardon d'être plus cérébrale !

 

« Des grands malades ! » se désespéra Martin en s'allongeant pour de bon.

 

*

 

 

L'heure du déjeuner passé, et tandis qu'avec le soleil s'éveillaient la ville, Martin sentit une sorte d'excitation le gagner. Il sourire étire ses lèvres roses et pleines tandis qu'il suivait d'un pas léger ses camarades jusqu'à un bâtiment résolument moderne, tout d'acier et de verre, décoré d'un cuivre rougeoyant. Il semblait avoir été posé au milieu de toutes ces vieilles pierres comme un  cavalier blanc au milieu d'une armée de pièces noires, et en était si remarquable qu'il devait forcément être important.

 

« C'est forcément le centre d'entraînement ! » s'impatientait l'ancien Rafleur qui n'avait qu'une hâte : montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il sentait ses pouvoirs s'agiter en lui. Ils avaient besoin de s'exprimer. Et c'était précisément pour ça qu'il était entré à l'Académie !

 

Sans poser la moindre question, il entra à la suite de Valentine. Une immense déception le saisit tandis qu'il découvrit l'atmosphère feutrée d'une… bibliothèque.

 

Martin tomba des nues. Il aurait même pu littéralement s'écrouler sur le parquet brillant s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à une petite étagère qui regorgeait de livres poussiéreux.

 

\- Une _bibliothèque_? S'étrangla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiches dans une _bibliothèque_!

 

Quelques Aspirants et Gardes en uniformes confortablement installés autour de larges tables ou dans de petits fauteuils relevèrent le nez de leurs ouvrages, avant d'y replonger aussi sec. Composée de trois étages articulés autour d'un immense puits de lumière au milieu duquel il se tenait, elle avait une atmosphère à la fois studieuse et chaleureuse.

 

Martin n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une bibliothèque. Il savait lire, certes, mais ne s'y adonnait jamais. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Et quand il lui arrivait d'ouvrir un bouquin par curiosité, il ne le feuilletait pas plus de dix minutes. Au delà, une terrible migraine lui vrillait les tympans et le clouait au lit pour le reste de la journée.

 

\- Tu n'es plus à l'école, le brocarda Étienne sans se départir de son petit air supérieur. À l'Académie, tu es un minimum autonome ! Il y a une épreuve pratique et une épreuve théorique à la fin de ta formation, et l'une compte autant que l'autre !

 

\- Théorique ? Siffla Martin. Et je vais _théoriser_ quoi ? Comme je pourrais hypothétiquement tuer un Démon avec d'hypothétiques sortilèges que j'aurai trouvé dans un bouquin !

 

Étienne leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Connaître l'histoire de la Garde, ses grandes batailles, les origines de la Magie, la manière dont notre cité à survécu tout ce temps et l'histoire des Anciens et tout aussi important que de savoir se servir de ses pouvoirs !

 

Les quatre Aspirants s'installèrent dans un recoins isolé entre deux étagères, avant de se disperser. Désœuvré, Martin regarda autour de lui en se triturant les manches de sa veste qu'il n'était plus très sûr de mériter. Il lu plusieurs titres inscrits sur la tranche de tous ces livres, se demandant par où commencer.

 

\- T-Tu veux de l'aide ? hésita Hugo qui revenait déjà avec deux épais ouvrages sous le coude.

 

\- Je me débrouille, merci ! trancha vivement Martin.

 

Perdu, il se rendit au deuxième et choisi trois petits livres qui lui semblaient plus accessible que les autres. Lorsqu'il regagna sa place, il laissa un grondement lui échapper lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une petite pile de livres l'attendait sagement et Hugo, les joues rouges, semblait bien trop concentré sur son paragraphe.

 

Martin serra les dents et sentit une sourde colère tordre ses entrailles.

 

\- Arrête ça ! Souffla-t-il, menaçant.

 

\- Arrêter quoi ? glapit Hugo.

 

Avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu très doux qui le dévisageaient, son petit col roulé blanc cassé qu'il avait troqué à la place de la chemise réglementaire, ses grands mains diligemment posées de chaque côté de son ouvrage, ses boucles blondes parfaitement disciplinées et sa bouche ouverte en un « o » poli, il ressemblait à un petit prince perdu au milieu de la forêt. Martin eut alors très envie de lui mettre une claque pour le simple plaisir de gâcher sa perfection.

 

\- Arrête d'essayer de me mettre dans ta poche avec ta fausse bienveillance ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ou de ta pitié ! Je me suis toujours débrouiller seul, et c'est pas un petit bourgeois de la Haute-Ville qui y changera quoi que ce soit ! Garde ta miséricorde pour quelqu'un d'autre, l'aristo !

 

L'espace d'un instant, Martin fut satisfait de voir dans les yeux du blond qu'il était parvenu à le blesser.

 

\- Ce n'était pas de la condescendance, souffla Hugo. Je voulais juste…

 

\- … te faire un ami pauvre pour te sentir charitable, c'est ça ?

 

Les joues d'Hugo s'empourprèrent de colère. Martin vit ses épaules tressaillir. Il prit cependant une courte inspiration avant de retourner à son étude, dignement, sans même chercher à lui répondre.

 

Martin fut sonné par son calme. Qu'il choisisse ensuite de l'ignorer acheva de le mettre en colère, mais tout belliqueux qu'il était, Martin avait néanmoins besoin qu'on le provoque. Incapable de s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui ne rendrait pas les coups, Martin consentit alors à s'asseoir, mais trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu sans se battre, il ne pu s'empêcher de siffler une dernière perfidie.

 

\- Pas la peine de prendre vos grands airs, Monsieur le Vicomte !

 

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il ouvrit l'un des petits livres qu'il avait déniché. C'était un précis sur la Magie de Destruction. C'était bien ce qu'il était venu chercher, non ?

 

« _De tous les problèmes traités par l'étude de la magie, celui lié à l'Allégeance de Destruction est celui qui a suscité le plus de controverses. Les théories manteialogiques autour du phénomène tendent à démontrer que…_ »

 

Martin cliqua des yeux, secoua la tête, avant de recommencer du départ. «  _Manteia_ - _quoi_? » s'interrogea-t-il en relisant le mot plusieurs fois sans le comprendre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il se surprit à se ratatiner sur place tandis que Valentine et Étienne revenaient – la première en assommant le second de son babillage.

 

Il se sentait vraiment stupide. La honte le clouait sur place. Il lisait mal, écrivait encore moins bien, et visiblement, ce petit traité de magie était bien au-dessus de son niveau. Il était entouré de Sorciers studieux qui dévoraient les pages, l'air inspirés, qui prenaient même des notes tandis que lui était incapable de lire le moindre petit livret sans avoir besoin d'aide.

 

Martin s'acharna dix minutes encore, avant d'admettre l'évidence : c'était bien trop avancé pour lui. Penaud, il se résigna à choisir un des ouvrages que lui avait apporté Hugo.

 

« Mémoires de la Dernière Nuit » lu-t-il sur la première de couverture. Il fronça les sourcils : à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de lire le journal d'un Anciens ? Sans grande conviction, sauta tout le préambule jusqu'à premier volet.

 

«  _Je me nomme Aminata_ , _et j'ai besoin de raconter ce qui s'est passé. Les gens disent que c'est la fin des temps. J'ai du mal à le croire, et pourtant c'est bien réel. Mon Dieu, je ne reconnais plus rien ! La ville est morte ! C'était ma cité, c'était mes rues, mes commerces, mes immeuble_ _s_ _et il n'y a plus rien ! Il n'y a que des ruines ! Ce n'était que des ombres et ils nous ont écrasés comme si nous n'étions rien ! Comment a-t-on pu ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer ?_ »

 

Les pages s'enchaînèrent sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive où qu'il ne s'en félicite. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient refuser d'interrompre leurs lectures. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Martin était captivé par un livre. Si sa mère le voyait !

 

Un curieux sentiment de peur et d'empathie le saisit des entrailles jusqu'à la nuque. La bouche entrouverte, il entrait dans la tête de cette femme, il s'imaginait sans peines les Démons qu'elle décrivait « hauts comme des immeubles », les hordes de montrent qui fouillaient chaque recoin à la recherche d'une âme à dévorer. Une civilisation s'effondrait en quelques heures. Et il se revoyait de nouveau à dix ans quand sa mère avait été emportée, à quinze ans quand ils étaient entrés dans la ville, il y a quelques mois quand il avait sauvé la vie d'Emma…

 

\- Hé ! Oh ! T'es sourd, Froissard ?!

 

Martin releva la tête, un peu sonné. Valentine gloussa.

 

\- Hé beh ! T'étais absorbé, mon gars ! On va déjeuner, tu viens ?

 

\- Déjà ? S'étonna le Sorcier de Destruction. Mais on est là depuis une heure !

 

Cette fois ce fut un rire franc qui secoua le corps grand et frêle de la jeune femme.

 

\- Bah ! Dites donc ! Quand tu commences à lire tu fais pas semblant ! Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on est là, et faut vraiment qu'on se bouge si on veut pas être en retard ! Alors ? Tu viens où tu fais la grève de la faim ?

 

Troublé, Martin lâcha brusquement les mémoires d'Aminata, comme s'il avait été brûlé par la couverture, avant de la suivre.

 

Il ignorait qu'il était capable de s'oublier ainsi pour se plonger dans les lignes d'un autre. Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimer lire ! Martin réalisa toute la misère intellectuelle dans laquelle il avait vécu depuis la mort de sa mère. Il s'était contenter de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour ramasser les livres des Anciens, afin que d'autres puissent s'en nourrir. Tout ça pour quelques unités sans même s'intéresser à ce qu'ils contenaient. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête ! » se morigéna-t-il en songeant à tous les trésors qu'il avait tenu entre les mains…

 

*

 

En entrant dans le grand réfectoire, Martin eut la dérangeante impression de ne pas être là où il devrait être. D'un œil critique, il considéra la débauche de petits légumes cuisinés et de féculents qui attendaient qu'on daigne les manger. Quelques œufs et du poisson complétaient le buffet, ainsi qu'un gibier que la plupart des Gardes ignoraient délibérément. La plupart des gens ne mangeaient pas de viande, ou très peu. Du poisson lorsque l'occasion se présentait, des œufs souvent. Les Démons dévoraient le bétail, et par définition ce qui était rare était cher. Martin considéra la carcasse encore fumante comme un gaspillage totalement inutile.

 

Il n'y avait qu'à Haute-Ville qu'on mangeait encore de la viande rouge, tout à leurs désirs d'imiter les Anciens. Les chasseurs qui partaient tôt le matin pour revenir avec leurs proies gagnaient en une journée ce que le jeune Rafleur gagnait en une semaine de travail, et encore ! Quand ses trouvailles en valaient la peine ! Martin aurait volontiers changer de profession s'il avait été capable de poser un piège correct ! Guillaume avait essayé de lui apprendre, mais Martin s'était montré moins attentif à ses cours qu'à ses mains un peu trop baladeuses à son goût !

 

Sans réel appétit malgré sa course bien trop matinale, Martin plongea sa cuillère dans le plat de lentille, prit quelques carottes épicées et un peu de betterave avant de rejoindre ses colocataires.

 

\- Il s'arrête jamais de lire ? se moqua Martin en chipotant dans son assiette.

 

Étienne souffla, exaspéré avant de juger Martin d'un œil sévère :

 

\- Je n'ai pas réellement choisi ceux avec lesquels j'allais vivre durant la décennie à venir, persifla-t-il en levant un sourcil méprisant, mais je peux choisir de ne pas vous écouter. À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose de vraiment très _spirituel_ à nous dire ?

 

\- Laisse tomber, Froissard ! tempéra Valentine. Il ne faudrait pas déranger le _grand génie_ Étienne ! Tu verras, sourit-elle. Un jour son brillant cerveau nous sauvera des Démons, fais-lui confiance !

 

Étienne retourna à sa lecture en bougonnant. Valentine gloussa avant de lever sa fourchette au niveau de son visage. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent, ses iris se nimbèrent d'une lueur écarlate et soudain… le couvert tressaillit puis se souleva de lui-même. La fourhcette suivit le regard de Valentine jusqu'à l'assiette d'Hugo où elle plongea pour lui voler une pomme de terre.

 

\- Hé ! sourit ce dernier en essayant de l'attraper au vol. Rends-moi ça !

 

\- Oh ! Si tu y tiens tellement ! rit la jeune femme. Tu n'as qu'à la reprendre !

 

La fourchette, qui lévitait toujours dans les airs, se retourna brusquement et comme une catapulte, propulsa la patate droit sur le nez d'Hugo. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, serra les poings, comme prêt à l'impact – et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Martin ! Mais la parmentière se contenta de le traverser avant de s'écraser sur le carrelage.

 

\- Pas mal ! le félicita Valentine. Tu t'améliores à ce jeu là !

 

\- J'ai un excellent professeur, tempéra modestement Hugo.

 

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'étonna Martin. Je pensais que les Altérateurs ne pouvaient pas modifier leurs propres corps !

 

Il était tellement surpris qu'il en avait oublié d'être désagréable.

 

\- Oh ! C'est un simple sortilège d'Altération, éluda Hugo précipitamment.

 

\- Très pratique quand tu as quelque chose à voler ! se moqua Valentine.

 

« Si tant est que tu aies quelque chose à voler ! » songea amèrement Martin. « Les types comme lui n'ont besoin de rien, on leur donne déjà tout quand ils se donnent la peine de naître ! » Tout à sa colère infantile, il ne remarqua pas le rire gêné d'Hugo.

 

Dans un rire, Valentine claqua des doigts et cette fois ce fut la cruche qui s'éleva dans les airs. Hugo leva aussitôt un index menaçant :

 

\- Si tu fais ça, je te préviens, je…

 

\- Tu vas quoi ? gloussa Valentine. Tu vas me suspendre par les pieds au plafond peut-être ?

 

\- Essayes et tu pourras dire adieu à tes affaires ! rit-il en retour. Je vais les fusionner avec les murs de ta chambre ! Ou avec le plafond, tiens !

 

\- Attention, voilà le Commandant, prévint Étienne en refermant son livre.

 

Aussitôt Valentine récupéra la carafe et la reposa sur la table. Dans un bel ensemble, tous les Aspirants et les Gardes se levèrent, droit comme des I, les mains le long du corps, le menton relevé. Martin suivit le mouvement. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il constata que c'était au Commandant Yann qu'on adressait un tel honneur.

 

\- Une nuit de plus, salua-t-il en claudiquant jusqu'à la table de la Commanderie.

 

« Une nuit de plus », répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble avant de se rasseoir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le brouhaha des conversations et le tintement des couverts ne reprennent.

 

Martin se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le Commandant. Il hésita un instant entre lui adresser un signe de la main, ou tout simplement venir le saluer. « Et pour lui dire quoi ? » rétorqua une voix au fond de sa tête. « Que tu le remercies de t'avoir donné ta chance ? Pour ce que tu en fais, mon pauvre Martin ! » Et puis, le Commandant Yann n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un homme au crâne luisant avec qui il semblait plongé dans un débat passionné.

 

\- Tout va bien, Froissard ? s'étonna Valentine que la présence d'un membre de la Commanderie avait assagit. T'en tire une tête ?

 

\- Ouais, grommela l'intéressé. Tout va très bien !

 

 

*

 

 

Le déjeuner fut suivit d'une heure à l'Académie, dans la salle de combat, une grande pièce circulaire avec pour seules ouvertures de fines meurtrières. Martin du y apprendre les rudiments du corps à corps. Il avait des mois à rattraper en l'espace de quelques heures, mais qu'importe ! Ça n'était qu'un détail ! Il n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu’Étienne, aussi doué que Valentine ou Hugo pour la Magie, mais il était certain d'avoir beaucoup plus de force qu'eux.

 

Il songea, avec un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il avait toutes ses chances ! Il prit quelques secondes pour ses chances. Il prit de longues minutes pour observer les gestes de ses camarades, avant de les imiter au mieux.

 

Ses poings, ses coudes, ses genoux et ses pieds heurtèrent violemment le sac de toile suspendu au plafond. Il y mettait toute sa rage, toute sa frustration dans ses coups, à s'en faire rougir la peau, jusqu'à ce que le souffle ne vienne à lui manquer, jusqu'à ce que la sueur perle à son front. Sa Magie, au cœur de sa poitrine grondait d'impatience. Elle voulait se manifester, briser le sac de sable, et il devait en plus du reste fournir de terribles efforts pour la contenir.

 

Durant toute la séance, il n'entendit plus que les bruits des coups, de frottement contre les sacs, des grognements et les respirations saccadées. Un instant sonné par la moiteur de la pièce et par l'effort qu'il avait fourni, Martin vacilla avant de s'asseoir à même le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

 

\- Alors ? se moqua leur instructeur, un Garde solide au visage rond répondant au nom de Mouloud. Déjà fatigué ? Faudra penser à manger un peu plus au déjeuner !

 

Il y avait beaucoup de sympathie dans son sourire, aussi, Martin ne se sentit pas offensé.

 

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de me goinfrer ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

 

\- Il faudra pourtant faire un effort ! Allez, rit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Montre-moi !

 

Avec une grimace, Martin la saisie avant de se hisser sur ses jambes. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il recommença à frapper la toile tendue de toutes ses forces. Mouloud l'observa sous toutes les coutures, l'air inspiré, avant de lui ordonner d'arrêter.

 

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'épuiser. Tu as beaucoup de force et tu es plein de bonne volonté, mais il va falloir affiner la technique. Conserves le dos droit et rentre le ventre. Souffle quand tu frappes. Tu verras, tu seras bien plus efficace !

 

\- C'est jamais suffisant pour vous, hein ? se vexa Martin, essoufflé.

 

\- En effet, admit l'instructeur. Tu n'es pas là pour parader ou pour maintenir l'ordre ! Ça c'est le boulot de la Milice du Roi ! Toi, tu franchiras les portes de la ville à la tombée de la nuit pour aller tuer des Démons ! Les approximations, les à peu près, c'est la mort !

 

\- Et c'est avec un coup de poing que je vais tuer un Démon ? railla le jeune homme.

 

\- Le combat fortifie le corps, assura-t-il. Et il entraîne ta Magie. Tu la sens vibrer en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu verras ! Mais, tempéra-t-il avec un clin d’œil, ça n'était pas si mal pour une première fois. Continue comme ça ! L'encouragea-t-il en allant conseiller un autre élève.

 

Martin lui sourit son sourire tandis que sa poitrine se gonflait d'espoir et de fierté.

 

 

*

 

 

À peine les Aspirants eurent-ils quitté la salle d'entraînement et rejoins le grand halle et son héroïque fresque qu'ils se séparèrent en quatre groupes distincts. Martin fronça les sourcils, circonspect, avant de se tourner vers Valentine. Elle sourit en haussant un sourcil :

 

\- Ça, ça va te plaire ! assura-t-elle, le pouce levé. À tout à l'heure ! Et bon courage !

 

De l'index, elle lui désigna un petit attroupement à l'écart avant d'en rejoindre un autre d'un pas léger. Martin observa alors les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une femme qui n'avait pas plus de quarante ans, abordant une courte mais épaisse tignasse blonde, un regard vif dissimulé derrière des lunettes rondes aux montures épaisses et un sourire avenant.

 

Martin sentit un sourire se dessiner progressivement sur son visage. Une vague d'excitation le gagna. Enfin ! Ils allaient enfin aborder la Magie ! Les yeux brillants, il jeta un dernier regard vers une Valentine hilare, au fond sans doute amusée par son expression de joie intense. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il n'aurait pas été plus heureux si on lui avait annoncé que le Solstice aurait lieu deux fois cette année !

 

Son entrain fut néanmoins quelque peu terni lorsqu'il aperçu le Commandant Yann en grande conversation avec Hugo. Une sourde colère lui tordit les entrailles et il ne put que serrer les dents pour ravaler sa bille noire. Fallait-il donc qu'Hugo ait tout ce qu'il désirait, y comprit le héros de son enfance ?

 

Reléguant sa jalousie dans un coin de sa tête, Martin suivit le petit groupe de Sorciers Destructeurs qui quittaient l'Académie et traversaient les jardins. À sa grande surprise, la femme blonde emprunta un escalier sans rambarde qui descendait à pique le long de la falaise. Il conduisait à une petite esplanade au bord de l'eau, dans un recoin relativement épargné par les vagues.

 

Les Aspirants posaient prudemment leurs mains contre la vieille enceinte pour entamer leur descente. Battu par les flots, l'escalier était en effet très glissant. Plus habitué à ce genre d'acrobaties, Martin les suivit le pied sûr et les mains dans les poches. L'air marin lui chatouilla le nez tandis que les bourrasques lui arrachaient des frissons. Il regretta un instant sa veste qui l'attendait sagement dans sa penderie. Contrairement à lui, la plupart de ses camarades avaient pensé à la prendre.

 

\- Il semblerait donc que nous ayons une nouvelle recrue ! releva l'instructrice une fois qu'il eut posé le pied sur la plate-forme. Une nuit de plus, Aspirant ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

 

\- Martin, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton méfiant.

 

\- Bienvenue, Martin ! sourit-elle. Je suis le Capitaine Ariane. Alors ? De quel côté s'est orienté ton Allégeance ?

 

Martin sursauta. Ses longs sourcils accentuèrent sa ride du lion, tandis qu'il se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

 

\- Destruction ? hésita-t-il.

 

Les autres rirent. Martin aurait alors donné cher pour n'être plus qu'une petite souris et se cacher dans les rochers où une colonie de rat s'y dissimulaient.

 

\- Évidemment ! se moqua gentiment le Capitaine. Tu ne serais pas là, sinon ! Tu connais les principes de base qui régissent ton Allégeance ?

 

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Martin du admettre que non.

 

\- Quelqu'un ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Oui, Norah ?

 

\- L'Allégeance de Destruction ne peut prendre que trois chemins, ânonna une adolescente avec une voix particulièrement désagréable. Le feu, la foudre et la glace.

 

\- Et maîtriser une seule de ces forces est déjà suffisamment difficile, compléta Ariane avec un sourire entendu, en maîtriser deux relève du miracle. Il faudrait s'entraîner une vie entière ! Les trois, c'est quasi impossible ! Alors, Martin ?

 

\- Glace, déglutit l'intéressé.

 

\- Bien, sourit-elle. Veux-tu nous en faire une petite démonstration ?

 

Une chape de plomb s'abattit au creux de sa poitrine, le clouant sur place. L'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva incapable de respirer, de bouger, ni même de réfléchir. Malgré-lui, et parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il opina maladroitement de la tête. D'un pas raide, il se tourna vers la mer encore assez calme en cette fin d'après-midi. « C'est donc pour ça qu'on est venu là, remarqua-t-il. Pour s'entraîner sans risque. »

 

Il déglutit, serra les moins pour calmer ses tremblements. Tous ces Aspirants qui le scrutaient avec un amusement certain étaient bien plus jeunes que lui, et pourtant, ils le terrifiaient. Leurs yeux le terrifiaient. Ils étaient tous, sans la moindre exception, bien meilleur que lui. Ils ne tarderaient pas comprendre qu'il n'avait certainement rien à faire ici, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà prouvé tout au long de la journée.

 

« Oublie-les ! » se ressaisit-il. « Tu as déjà tué un Démon ! Tu peux le refaire ! » Fermant les yeux un instant, il se força au calme. Ce jour-là, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il avait sauvé Emma. Il était tout à fait capable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il l'avait déjà prouvé. Lentement il leva la main, et répéta les mêmes gestes, ceux qu'il croyait avoir été enseignés par son père. « Allez ! supplia-t-il. Je t'en pries ! Montre-leur ! »

 

Mais sa magie ne s'était jamais montrée aussi peu coopérative. Au lieu de projeter un faisceau glacé vers l'horizon, elle lui gela purement et simplement le bras. Mortifié, Martin frotta vivement la couche de givre en rougissant de honte. Les Aspirants, eux, étaient hilares.

 

Le Capitaine Ariane secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

 

\- Première leçon, Martin, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dure, il faut parvenir à dominer sa magie, et ne pas se laisser dominer par elle. Il va falloir travailler là-dessus, le prévint-elle en se plongeant dans ses yeux verts. Et il va falloir le faire très vite ! Un Sorcier qui se laisse dominer par ses propres pouvoirs n'a rien à faire dans la Garde – ni à Bois-aux-Roses, d'ailleurs !

 

Humilié, Martin se contenta de baisser la tête, le regard dans le vague et les mains tremblantes. Plongé dans une grande confusion, il ne suivit strictement rien du cours, se contentant d'essayer de ne pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le Capitaine Ariane, prise de pitié – ou affligée par la médiocrité de sa prestation, se désintéressa de lui. C'était un moindre mal.

 

La sollicitude de Valentine au dîner ne lui arracha qu'un grognement exaspéré, et c'était avec le cœur serré qu'il parti se coucher sans un mot pour ses colocataires. Deux sentiments, qu'il attribuait à deux petites voix intérieures, se disputaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. L'une, conquérante et optimiste, le sommait de ne surtout pas baisser les bras, de s'accrocher et de surmonter ces échecs, lui rappelait qu'il était là où il avait toujours voulu être. L'autre, plus pessimiste, lui assurait perfidement qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, que le lendemain ne serait pas meilleur, qu'il serait peut-être pire, et qu'il ferait mieux de rejoindre sa vie d'avant. Elle préférait de loin la facilité, plus confortable ; de toutes les façons, une place l'attendrait toujours aux Halles, il suffisait de la demander…

 

« Tu n'es pas un lâche, Martin ! » trancha l'autre voix. « Et tu lui dirais quoi à Emma, hein ? Qu'il vaut mieux renoncer quand c'est trop dur ? Que c'est plus simple ? Quel bel exemple tu lui donnerai, tiens ! »

 

Martin choisi de l'écouter. Après tout, il avait vécu bien pire, non ? Il avait vu sa mère mourir entre les puissantes mâchoires d'un Démon, avait grandit dans les rues de Grand'Ronces, arpenté les ruines les plus hautes pour satisfaire l’orgueil de Haute-Ville et même recueillit une enfant. Il sourit. Tout était de toute façon plus simple que de s'occuper d'Emma !

 

 

*

 

 

Hélas, au bout de trois jours d'efforts acharnés, ce fut l'autre petite voix, la sournoise, qui prit le dessus. Elle profita de chaque revers pour triompher sur sa consœur, jusqu'à l’annihiler totalement. « Tu n'y arriveras jamais, » susurrait-elle alors qu'il se faisait distancer par le groupe d'Aspirant au détour d'une allée. « De toute façon tu es trop bête pour comprendre, » le ridiculisa-t-elle tandis qu'il butait sur un mot. « Ça ne sers à rien, » raillait-elle encore lorsque son pied frappait mollement le sac de toile, jusqu'à s'incarner dans le regard du Capitaine Ariane quand ses pouvoirs échappaient à son contrôle.

 

« Laisse tomber, Martin. Tu vois bien que ça ne sers à rien. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Rentre chez toi. N'essaies pas d'être ce que tu n'es pas. » Elle lui fit insidieusement croire qu'il existait une forme de courage dans l'abandon, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, lorsque Martin se laissa retomber sur son lit, sa décision était prise.

 


	8. La Fuite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fandom ! 
> 
> Déjà, bon réveillon ! Et avec quelques heures d'avances joyeuse nouvelle année ! J'espère qu'elle vous apportera la santé, le bonheur et que vous concrétiserez vos rêves ! Pour le fêter, tenez ! Un nouveau chapitre d'Allégeance ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! 
> 
> Enjoy it !

Prudent, Martin attendit une journée de plus avant de mettre son plan a exécution, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il avait bien conscience qu'il était en train de trahir la Garde, et par conséquent toute la Ville. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi : Martin préférait encore se comporter comme un lâche plutôt que de risquer l'humiliation d'être rejeté.

Un cuisant sentiment de honte le saisit tandis qu'il partageait son dernier repas avec Valentine, Étienne et Hugo. Il ne se savait pas aussi hypocrite, ni même aussi bon comédien. Il parvint, il ne savait pas trop comment, a éveiller leurs soupçons, et même à participer à la conversation un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Il prit sur lui pour se montrer poli envers Hugo, répondit volontiers aux taquineries de Valentine et accepta même d'écouter le babillage d’Étienne sur les traditions des Anciens. Il culpabilisa devant le large sourire de Valentine qui semblait ravie de le voir faire des efforts pour s'intégrer, se surprit à trouver les explications d’Étienne intéressantes et ne détesta plus autant Hugo qui, il devait l'admettre, avait un bon fond pour un bourgeois de Haute-Ville ! Allongé dans son trop confortable lit, il hésita. Tous les trois ne méritaient pas qu'il les abandonne.

« Au moins ils arrêteront de se traîner un boulet ! se rasséréna-t-il. C'est mieux comme ça ! Te ramollis pas, Martin ! »

Incapable de dormir, et pas assez stupide pour fuir à la nuit tombée, heure à laquelle les Gardes qui étaient restés à l'intérieur de la Ville patrouillaient, il attendit les premières lueurs du jour, juste avant la levée des Aspirants.

Il crut ses plans contrés lorsqu'au cœur de la nuit l'alerte retentit. Terrifié, il bondit hors de son lit avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre.Toutes les lumières du Bastion s'allumèrent, et une vingtaine de Gardes se réunirent dans la cour. Trois cycles de trente secondes percèrent la nuit. Il expira. Comme tous les habitants de Bois-aux-Roses, il avait apprit à reconnaître les signaux d'alerte à la population. Celui-ci signifiait que des Démons avaient été repérés dans la région. En soit, rien de bien inhabituel. Il se rassit sur son lit, et attendit.

Enfin, vers quatre heures du matin, Martin rassembla ses affaires le plus silencieusement possible avant de jeter un dernier regard à cette chambre qui aurait pu être la sienne. Il fut saisit d'une ultime hésitation. Allait-il vraiment abandonner aussi facilement ? Sans chercher à se battre ?

« Tu as déjà donné, non ? rétorqua la voix perfide intérieure. Tu ne crois pas qu'on t'as déjà assez humilié comme ça ? »

Martin secoua la tête pour chasser ses doutes, avant de jeter son baluchon sur son dos. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets. Il devait quitter le Bastion le plus rapidement possible avant qu'on ne cherche à l'arrêter, regagner les Halles, en espérant que Yolande accepte de l'aider, encore une fois. Au moins, il allait retrouver Emma !

Le pied léger, Martin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, traversa le salon puis s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il évita de justesse la dégringolade dans les escaliers, et s'étonna que personne n'ait entendu le grincement de ses chaussures contre le carrelage ni le bruit métallique de la rambarde qu'il avait agrippé avec force. Lorsqu'il bondit hors de la garnison, il crut que le plus dur était derrière-lui. Il souffla, se frotta les mains surprit par la fraîcheur matinale, salua d'un regard triste l'angle à gauche où Étienne, Hugo et Valentine dormaient sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, avant de déguerpir. Il regretta de ne pas leur avoir laisser de lettres pour s'expliquer.

Il traversa le jardin au pas de course pour s'arrêter devant l'un des murs qui isolait le Bastion du reste de la Ville. La veille, il avait repéré des anicroches dans son appareillage. S'il parvenait à le franchir, il atterrirait directement quartier des Trois-Rivières où il ne s'attarderait certainement pas ! C'était là que siégeait la Charité, et moins les voyait, mieux il se portait ! Tous ces gens qui ne s'habillaient que de blancs et qui prônaient l'ascèse lui avait toujours fichu la trouille !

Le brun aux yeux verts sautilla, secoua ses poignets, expira toute l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons et…

\- Tu sais ce que tu es, Froissard ? demanda une voix qui ne dissimulait pas sa peine.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? demanda-t-il en retour en se tournant vers Valentine.

Valentine, les bras croisés et le regard sombre, semblait plus chétive que jamais dans ce pyjama trop grand. Un chignon approximatif laissait échapper de longues mèches sur son front. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme braillarde et enjouée à laquelle Martin s'était habitué. Pour la première fois, il voyait en elle la Garde qu'elle deviendrait certainement. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de puissant, et de dangereux. Certainement sa Magie qui s'exprimait à travers sa colère.

\- Tu es un lâche, Froissard, asséna-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Hé bien ravi de l'apprendre, railla l'intéressé qui, prit en faute, n'avait que pour seule arme le sarcasme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Essayer de me retenir ?

\- Te retenir ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Après ce que tu viens de faire ?

Elle serra les poings, et Martin réprima un frisson. Un éclat écarlate, caractéristique son Allégeance, s'en était échappé.

\- T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, Martin ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ! T'es en train de nous condamner tous les trois !

\- Ça va ! rétorqua l'intéressé. Joue pas les pleureuses ! Vous trouverez bien quelqu'un pour me remplacer !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! T'es déjà le remplaçant de quelqu'un ! Il s'appelait Panayotis, et il a disparu avant d'intégrer le Bastion ! Et il était bien meilleur que toi, dans tous les domaines !

L'ego de Martin en fut terriblement meurtri. Ainsi donc il n'était qu'un choix par défaut ? Un remplaçant que le Commandant Yann avait dégotté au dernier moment pour compléter une équipe bancale ? « Comme quoi, songea-t-il, amère, je n'avais rien à faire ici ! »

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses ? cracha-t-il. Toi, tu es sûre d'y arriver ! Vous êtes tous sûrs d'y arriver ! Vous allez réussir vos examens ! Vous allez devenir Gardes, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème, imbécile, c'est qu'on fonctionne à quatre ! Sans toi, on n'est rien ! On ne peut même pas se présenter aux examens ! Et qu'on est déjà tous trop vieux, ça t'as pas échappé, ça, hein ? Mais ça tu t'en fiches ! T'as raison, va ! Dégage !

Désarçonné, Martin n'eut rien à répondre. Il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'en fuyant le Bastion, il les empêchait de se présenter à l'examen final.

\- Tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir ? vociféra-t-elle pour de bon, cette fois. Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir eut une vie difficile ? J'ai grandi à Gueule Noire, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! J'ai sept frères et sœurs ! Si je suis là c'est pour aider ma famille ! Je suis pas venue là pour la gloire ou je ne sais quoi ! Je suis là pour que mes parents arrêtent de descendre dans ces saloperies de mines ! Je suis là pour que mes frères et sœurs n'y descendent pas non plus ! Qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie ! Tu crois qu’Étienne n'a pas des rêves, lui non plus ? Tu t'es pas demandé une seconde pourquoi Hugo à choisi le Bastion plutôt que de rester à Haute-Ville ? Tu t'en fiches de savoir ce que nous, on va devenir ?!

Coupable, Martin baissa la tête, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard accusateur. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? C'était vrai ! Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à eux en prenant cette décision ! Il aurait au moins pu essayer de leur parler, se demander comment ils allaient s'en sortir sans lui, leur dire « Au revoir » tout simplement. Mais non. Il avait choisi de se comporter comme le dernier des lâches.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, glapit Valentine dans un sanglot, c'est qu'on te faisait confiance. Je te félicite ! T'es un très bon comédien ! J'y ai vraiment, hier soir, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment imaginé qu'on allait devenir amis, que tu te sentais mieux, que tu commençais à nous apprécier aussi ! T'as juste oublié un détail : je suis une Mystique ! On est tous un peu télépathes ! Tes pensées sont entrées dans ma tête ! Tu aurais au moins pu être honnête, non ? On a essayé de t'aider, non ? On a au moins mérité ça !

Martin prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage nécessaire. Il releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard absinthe dans les yeux bruns de Valentine où il ne trouva que de la déception. Il déglutit.

\- Je suis désolé, Valentine. Mais il faut vraiment que je partes. J'ai pas ma place ici.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme malingre trembla. D'un brusque revers de manche, elle essuya ses larmes avant de pousser un véritable cri de rage qui perça le silence de l'aube. Ses cheveux se mirent à danser autour de son visage et une brume écarlate sembla l'envelopper. Les pouvoirs de Martin eurent à peine le temps de le revêtir de son armure de glace qu'elle tendit vers lui une main aux doigts crispés de colère.

\- CASSE-TOI DE LÀ ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. VAS-T'EN ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! DISPARAIS !

Martin glapit de peur tandis qu'une force invisible le soulevait brusquement de terre. Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, Valentine leva son autre main vers le ciel et il se retrouva projeté de l'autre côté du mur.

Il atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses. Heureusement pour lui, sa Magie avait amorti le choc, du moins un peu. Il retint un grognement avant de se redresser. Il était parvenu à ses fins, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'en réjouir.

Derrière l'enceinte, il entendait pour la première fois Valentine pleurer.

  


*

 

D'un pas alourdit par le remords, Martin se laissa porter à travers les rues de Trois-Rivières sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Dans la brume de ses pensées, la dispute se rejouait en boucle. La honte lui chauffait les joues. Le regard terriblement déçue de Valentine semblaient le suivre où qu'il aille, et avec lui le sourire triste d'Hugo et la moue désapprobatrice d’Étienne. Il était même persuadé de l'entendre maronner un « Je le savais ! » particulièrement méprisant.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix ! » se força-t-il au calme.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand était-il devenu sentimental ? Depuis quand se souciait-il des autres à ce point ? Des gens qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, avec lesquels il n'avait passé guère plus qu'une semaine !

« Allez, Martin ! Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer pour un petit bourgeois ! railla-t-il en songea à Hugo et à ses gros pulls qui semblaient destinés à le protéger du monde. Il n'a qu'à retourner à Haute-Ville s'il n'est pas content ? Il s'en sortira toujours mieux que toi ! »

Son cœur se serra. Il songea malgré lui à ce que Valentine lui avait hurlé entre deux sanglots de rage. « Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir eut une vie difficile ? » « Si je suis là c'est pour aider ma famille ! » « Tu crois qu’Étienne n'a pas des rêves, lui non plus ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seconde pourquoi Hugo à choisi le Bastion plutôt que de rester à Haute-Ville ? »

\- Conneries ! cracha-t-il à voix haute cette fois.

Il accéléra la foulée pour rejoindre les Halles le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il ne douterait plus dès l'instant où il verrait Emma. Cette petite lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour l'entendre pester à nouveau contre ses omelettes trop cuites, pour la porter sur ses épaules quand elle était fatiguée de marcher ou pour lui raconter des histoires avant de dormir ? Sa présence seule suffisait à le réconforter. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se projetait en elle, ou peut-être tout simplement parce que cette petite rouquine aux grands yeux verts avait su attendrir cette petite part en lui qui avait tant besoin d'être aimée ?

« Tu vas la décevoir, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête de honte. Tu vas tellement la décevoir. »

Les rayons du soleil, en se reflétant sur les murs blancs, agacèrent ses yeux fatigués. Martin grogna. Il détestait ce secteur. Toutes ces maisons qui se ressemblaient lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Trois-Rivières était le quartier religieux de Bois-aux-Roses. Ici, les petits blocs monolithiques, absolument semblables les uns aux autres. On aurait pu croire les architectes peu inspirés puisqu'ils n'avaient choisi que des matières brutes aux couleurs ternes. Ils n'avaient fait que répondre aux demandes de la Charité.

Quelques silhouettes toutes de blanches vêtues quittaient déjà leurs baraquements. Martin réprima un frisson. Mal à l'aise, il fourra les mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser leurs regards. La Charité le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était une religion née après la Dernier Nuit, une croyance qui ne reposait que sur un principe simple : les Démons étaient une punition divine – du moins c'est ce que Martin avait cru comprendre de leurs prêches publics. Quant à savoir de quel dieu ils parlaient, eux-même semblaient bien incapables de répondre à la question. Ils évoquaient un Dieu unique qui avait plusieurs noms, plusieurs formes et plusieurs têtes que les Anciens vénéraient dans des temples différents, dans des langues différentes et selon des rites différents. Martin leva ses grands yeux verts au ciel. Les Anciens aimaient visiblement se compliquer la vie.

Persuadés que les Démons n'étaient apparus que pour punir l'Humanité, la Charité entendait racheter les prétendus péchés des Anciens par une vie de privations. Ils ne mangeaient presque rien, dormaient peu, veillaient une nuit par semaine pour se souvenir de ceux qui avaient été emportés par les Ombres, rejetaient les biens matériels et récitaient des mantras creux dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens. La plupart venaient des livres Anciens, et n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, Martin se souvint de Louise, une petite orpheline de Grand'Ronces avec laquelle il avait promis de se marier lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Elle avait décidé de suivre la Charité lorsqu'ils étaient venus dans leur quartier, et quand il l'avait revu par hasard quelques années plus tard, elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Il l'avait vu déambuler les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague, Louise se contentaient de répéter en boucle une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre : « Les Dieux Anciens ne jouent pas aux dés. Les Dieux Anciens ne jouent pas aux dés. Les Dieux Anciens ne jouent pas aux dés1 ».

Les lèvres charnues du jeune homme s'affaissèrent en une moue écœurée. Louise était symptomatique de cette secte : elle n'était jamais plus détestable que lorsqu'elle s'en prenait aux enfants. La Charité n'avait pas fondé des foyers pour orphelins et des écoles par pure bonté d'âme ! Les Enfants étaient tout simplement plus facile à recruter ! C'était précisément ce pourquoi il les avait toujours fuit !

Enfin, après deux heures de marche, il s'arrêta un instant, mains sur les hanches pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait atterrit dans la rue de la Grande Pitié, l'unique hôpital de la Ville. Il le voyait d'ailleurs de là où il était, s'éleva plus haut que le reste de ses habitations. Sur son toit se rejoignaient des douzaines de câbles destinés à le desservir en électricité. Il sourit.

\- Allez, soupira-t-il, plus que vingt minutes et t'es à la maison ! T'y seras pour le petit déjeuner !

Il devait admettre que l'atmosphère survoltée des Halles lui avait manqué. Il s'imagina un instant ce quel pourrait être son avenir. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter les avances de Guillaume, et de l'épouser. Au fond, il y avait pire comme avenir ! Guillaume était le Marchand le plus riche des Halles, et il y était très probable qu'il succède à Yolande à la tête de la Confrérie. Martin était bien conscient qu'il l'aimait depuis très longtemps, et ne doutait pas qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Martin n'aurait plus à travailler, il pourrait s'occuper d'Emma sans se soucier de rien… Du moins, à condition de pouvoir l'aimer en retour ! Et Martin n'était pas sûr d'en être capable… « Tu apprendras, rit-il amèrement. Pour Emma. »

Au moins, avec Guillaume, il était sûr qu'elle ne manquerait jamais de rien !

\- Hé ! Toi !

Martin sursauta. Il se retourna vivement et pâlit en apercevant une haute silhouette en long manteau bleu. Un Garde, et un gradé s'il en jugeait les innombrables broderies qui scintillaient dans la lumière matinale. Un bref instant, il envisagea la possibilité de fuir. Il en avait d'ailleurs la possibilité : s'il s'engouffrait tout de suite à gauche, dans cette petite ruelle, il pourrait sans doute lui échapper. La prudence le clouait pourtant sur place. Cet homme était probablement un Capitaine, si ce n'était un Commandant : il pourrait l'écraser d'un simple claquement de doigt.

L'homme s'avança à la hauteur. Le menton relevé, l’œil bleu et paradoxalement le regard noir, il avait le cheveux corbeau porté long, rejeté en arrière au-dessus de sa tête, le front et la mâchoire serrés. Sanglé dans son uniforme, le dos droit, il se dégageait de lui une autorité écrasante. S'il n'était pas aussi fier, Martin avouerait volontiers être terrifié.

\- J'avais raison, remarqua l'homme ombrageux en relevant un sourcil. Tu es un Aspirant. Je t'ai croisé dans la bibliothèque.

Martin se liquéfia. Ses pouvoirs furent frappés d'épouvante, et il se fit violence pour les contenir. Cet homme semblait aussi aimable qu'un Démon affamé au milieu d'une école maternelle, et il était inutile qu'il aggrave son cas.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une révocation. Et ce n'est pas non plus la période des permissions pour les Aspirants. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Malgré lui, Martin osa un regard sur le côté. S'il parvenait à le repousser, s'il arrivait à le semer, il pourrait regagner les Halles. Un Garde seul n'oserait pas affronter la Confrérie des Marchands, surtout pour s'en prendre à l'un des leurs !

\- Je peux vous retourner la question, osa-t-il néanmoins en relevant la tête fièrement. Je pensais que les Gardes n'étaient pas les bienvenus par ici !

Et c'était peut dire ! Plus encore que les Démons, la Charité méprisait les Sorciers, causes, selon eux, de tous les maux de la Terre. Ils prétendaient qu'en créant les Sorciers, les Hommes avaient attirés les Démons, que ceux-ci n'étaient là que pour purifier l'Humanité, et arguaient même qu'ils étaient de « même nature. » C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils se mêlaient autant de l'éducation des orphelins : tous les enfants étaient un peu Sorciers, et ils espéraient briser leurs pouvoirs le plus tôt possible par une vie d'ascèse.

Une ride du lion particulièrement marquée se creusa sur le font du gradé.

\- Je vois, trancha-t-il d'un ton cassant. Viens avec moi, je te pries.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, l'homme le dépassa et continua sa route d'une démarche déterminée. Martin lui emboîta le pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'officier lui adressa un regard oblique.

\- Votre nom, Aspirant ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Martin.

S'il n'avait pas eut aussi peur, Martin aurait sans doute remarqué l'imperceptible sursaut qui agita le Garde. Il était plus concentré sur sa propre respiration qu'il essayait de maîtriser que sur les humeurs de cet homme qui transpirait la rectitude. Il ignorait le sort que la Garde réservait aux déserteurs, et cette question occupait toutes ses pensées.

\- Et vous ? préféra-t-il demander pour dissimuler sa terreur sous une bravade feinte.

\- Médecin Lieutenant-Colonel Jérémy, répondit-il laconiquement.

Malgré lui, Martin songea que c'était un titre particulièrement pompeux.

\- Vous êtes Guérisseur ?

\- Malheureusement. Alors comme ça vous vouliez nous quitter ? releva-t-il non sans sarcasme. Quoi ? Les premiers jours sont trop durs à supporter ?

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

C'était peut-être un tort, mais Martin avait toujours considéré que l'attaque était la meilleure des défenses. Son audace semblait amuser le Médecin. Il ne semblait plus aussi sinistre en tout cas.

\- J'admets une chose, réfléchit-il : l'atmosphère du Bastion peut être parfois pesante. Revenir à la Ville, ça aide à garder la tête sur les épaules. Et puis, c'est dans ma nature, je crois. Les Sorciers sous l'Allégeance de Guérison on la fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Bien, grogna-t-il. Nous y voilà.

Martin fronça ses longs sourcils en constatant que le Garde l'avait emmené jusqu'à la Grande Pitié. L’hôpital était aussi laid que le reste de Trois Rivières. Quatre gros blocs taillés dans le béton étaient liés les uns aux autres par des passerelles de métal oxydé. Il n'était remarquable que par sa taille imposante – il dépassait en effet le reste des habitations de quatre étages – et par ses grandes fenêtres destinées qui sans doute devaient apporter beaucoup de lumière à l'intérieure.

\- Vous voulez me faire examiner ? railla Martin.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel ne lui accorda qu'une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, seuls les Guérisseurs sont tolérés par ici. Nous ne nous contentons pas de défendre la Ville, nous essayons également d'apporter un peu de réconfort, du moins autant qu'on le peu. Bien, suivez-moi. Il est bon que vous voyez quelque chose de vos propres yeux.

Désormais plus intrigué qu'effrayé, Martin obéit. L'intérieur du bâtiment, d'un blanc immaculé, était lumineux mais impersonnel, et une odeur de chlore le prit à la gorge. Jérémy ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea naturellement vers le grand escalier central. Sur son passage, les gens s'écartaient. Certains, ceux qui n'appartenaient pas au culte de la Charité, le saluaient d'un signe de tête respectueux, rappelant à Martin combien les Gardes étaient admirés, et combien Bois-aux-Roses comptait sur eux.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage, où Jérémy s'arrêta devant une porte. De l'autre côté, s'élevaient des gémissements et des cris à peine étouffés par les deux battants. Martin eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas entrer là-dedans. Chaque fibre de son être le refusaient, lui soufflaient que quelque chose d'horrible l'attendait de l'autre côté, et essayaient de le protéger.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, Martin, n'est-ce pas ?

Martin fut surpris de constater que le visage de Jérémy s'était métamorphosé. Il ne semblait plus aussi rigide et froid, et dans ses yeux bleus il n'y lu qu'une infinie tristesse.

\- Non, avoua l'Aspirant.

\- Alors préparez-vous à avoir un choc.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer le premier. Martin déglutit, avant d'obtempérer. Il se figea devant l'horreur de ce qu'il découvrit.

Il y avait bien des centaines de lits alignés dans cette grande pièce, et autant de blessés qui gémissaient, pleuraient, suppliaient les infirmières débordées qui, hagardes, allaient d'un lit à l'autre pour essayer de soulager un peu leurs douleurs. Les patients présentaient tous des blessures très grave, et il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner l'origine. Quelques Gardes Guérisseurs étaient déjà là, et s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les malades.

Un homme à sa gauche avait le visage lacéré. Une femme, dans un état catatonique, avait perdu une jambe. Une adolescente sous d'épaisses couvertures hurlait dans les bras de ce qui semblait être son père. Un jeune homme pas plus vieux que Martin était agité de convulsions et quatre infirmières s'agitaient autour de lui pour essayer de l'aider.

Il régnait ici une épouvantable odeur de mort. Martin suffoqua, les larmes aux yeux. Tous ces pauvres gens n'étaient que les victimes des Démons. La plupart étaient des agriculteurs qui seuls, prenaient le risque de vivre hors-les-murs pour nourrir la population.

« Le signal de cette nuit ! » se rappela-t-il en réprimant un spasme d'horreur.

\- Ce sont les survivants de de Salice-la-Lointaine, lui apprit Jérémy. Ils ont été attaqués hier.

Martin vacilla. Il connaissait ce village. Il y avait toujours été bien accueillit lorsque ses explorations l'y menait. Il se souvenait d'un vieil homme au sourire édenté qui avait été Rafleur dans sa jeunesse, et qui lui avait conseillé quelques coins intéressants.

\- Mais je pensais que les petites villes étaient protégés par des avant-postes, rétorqua Martin d'une voix blanche.

Le gradé ne pouvait ignorait le reproche qu'il devinait derrière cette remarque. Il soupira.

\- Elle l'était. Ils ont été dépassés par le nombre. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Jérémy se désintéressa alors de lui. Il retira son magnifique manteau qu'il suspendit à une patère, avant de se laver les mains et de s'approcher du jeune homme dont le corps était agité de spasmes. Les infirmières, la mine grave, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser autant de place que nécessaire. Il s'accroupit au niveau près de son visage et lui sourit :

\- Je suis le Lieutenant-Colonel Jérémy, se présenta-t-il d'une voix étonnamment profonde. Je suis Guérisseur. Essayez de respirer. Je vous promets que tout se passera bien.

Après quoi, il posa une grande main sur son front, une autre sur son plexus, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Une douce lueur argentée sembla s'échapper d'entre ses doigts en de minces filaments. Le jeune homme fiévreux sembla se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Dans un soupire de soulagement, il s'endormit. Jérémy retira lentement ses mains et s'éloigna et les infirmières reprirent leur travail.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? hésita Martin.

Sa bouche était sèche. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, retranché dans un coin pour ne pas gêner le travail des médecins et des Guérisseurs.

\- Non, répondit Jérémy d'un ton las. Mais au moins il ne souffrira pas trop.

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire pour lui ? s'étrangla Martin. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir comme ça !

\- Je suis peut-être Guérisseur, mais je ne fais pas de miracles ! répliqua vertement Jérémy. J'aimerai pouvoir le sauver, d'ailleurs j'aimerai pouvoir sauver tout le monde, mais c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux faire !

Il eut un rire amer. Il secoua la tête tristement.

\- C'est en tout cas bien plus que ce que vous semblez prêt à faire pour votre Ville !

Martin ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais Jérémy le fit taire en levant une main impérieuse.

\- Je ne vous dénoncerai pas. Vous êtes libre de partir, si c'est ce que vous voulez. La Garde a besoin de Sorciers investis et prêts à se battre pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduire plus jamais. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, Martin, alors allez-vous-en ! Je ne vous retiens pas !

Et après un dernier regard critique, il se détourna. Doucement, il s'agenouilla devant un brancard posé à même le sol. Un petit garçon, intubé, à moitié recouvert de bandages, posa son seul œil valide sur le Lieutenant-Colonel. Le peu de peau que l'on pouvait encore en voir était rouge, recouvert de griffures. Le reste n'était que boursouflures et plaies béantes.

Lorsque le Médecin posa la main sur sa poitrine, le garçonnet s'agita et poussa un cri rauque, visiblement terrifié.

\- Tout va bien, assura Jérémy en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis là pour t'aider, n'aies pas peur.

Martin sentit son souffle se terrir, un sanglot l'étouffer. Un vertige le saisit. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il réalisait que ce gosse ne passerait pas la nuit. Le Lieutenant-Colonel essaya tant bien que mal de soulager sa douleur.

« Il ferait mieux de le tuer tout de suite, songea-t-il amèrement. Ce serait moins cruel ! »

Le petit garçon gémit avant de poser une main abîmée sur celle du Guérisseur. Une vive émotion étrangla Martin. Ce môme, c'aurait pu être Emma. Et ça le sera probablement si les Démons envahissaient de nouveau la Ville.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Martin quitta la pièce précipitamment. Sa course folle ne s'arrêta qu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment où il se laissa tomber sur les marches. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa son front retomber dessus. Submergé par la colère, il se mit à pleurer.

Le soleil était bien levé à présent. Il devait être quelque chose comme huit heures. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était resté aussi longtemps à l'intérieur, entouré de toute cette horreur.

Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que songer à abandonner ? Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi lâche ? Sans la Garde, Bois-aux-Roses n'existerait plus. Les citoyens étaient démunis face à la sauvagerie des Démons.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Martin, » ragea-t-il amèrement. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche. »

Il s'était montré puéril et égoïste. Il était un Sorcier ! Il était probablement l'un des seuls à pouvoir combattre les Démons ! Devenir Garde n'était pas seulement un honneur : c'était un devoir ! La menace était bien réelle, ces ombres ignobles étaient là, dehors, et n'attendaient qu'une faiblesse de leur part pour les anéantir.

Les noms gravés dans la muraille, ceux qu'il avait observé au retour de ses explorations, s'imposèrent à lui. Autant d'anonymes qui avaient donné leurs vies pour la cité. Cette nuit encore, des hommes et des femmes s'étaient sacrifiés pour permettre aux derniers survivants de Salice-la-Lointaine de regagner Bois-aux-Roses, pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le mette en difficulté. Parce qu'il avait honte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Parce que renoncer c'était plus facile.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Martin. Un lâche et un crétin.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait, il trouva la force de se relever. Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal tandis qu'au fond de lui sa magie vibrait. Dans ses yeux rougit par le chagrin, brilla une détermination nouvelle.

\- Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, soupira-t-il.

  


*

  


Le chemin du retour lui parut paradoxalement plus court que l'aller. Martin, bien décidé à se racheter, pressa le pas jusqu'à ce que se dessine au loin l'imposante figure du Bastion. Là seulement, après avoir de nouveau marcher deux heures, il s'arrêta et pinça ses lèvres pleines. S'il était parvenu assez facilement à s'enfuir, en parti grâce à Valentine, y entrer serait une toute autre paire de manche. Il était évidemment exclu qu'il passe tout simplement par la grande porte. Après tout, il était un déserteur ! Et il se doutait bien qu'au milieu de la journée, il ne parviendrai pas à escalader le mur d'enceinte sans se faire repérer. Il grogna, furieux contre lui-même. « Assumes tes actes ! » s'ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées. Il s'expliquerait avec la Commanderie, présenterait ses excuses et accepterait son sort dignement.

Au moment où il prit une grande inspiration, un éclat argenté apparu dans le ciel avant de fondre droit sur lui en piquet. Martin gloussa. Évidemment ! Le Commandant Yann ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Avec ses Sortilèges, il avait les yeux partout !

Le corbeau s'arrêta à la hauteur de son visage. Martin lui prêta diligemment le bras pour qu'il s'y pose.

\- Vous faites le comité d’accueil, mon Commandant ? Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter.

Le freux sculpté dans le métal pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de décoller. Il croassa comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Martin, surpris, n'hésita pourtant pas une seconde. L'oiseau de fer lui fit contourner l'édifice sur la gauche, jusqu'à une petite porte dérobée qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Le rapace siffla, puis passa de l'autre côté du mur. Martin ne tarda pas à entendre le scintillement caractéristique d'un Sortilège. Il entendit un cliquetis et vit la serrure disparaître. C'était sans doute un accès réservé à la Commanderie, et ils devaient être relativement peu à en connaître la formule. Martin poussa alors le battant d'un coup d'épaule. Le corvidé sautillait impatiemment sur le pavé, le plumage gonflé. Il semblait en colère.

\- Merci mon Commandant, hésita Martin en rougissant, certain que le Sorcier contrôlait l'oiseau. Merci de m'avoir laissé une seconde chance.

Le choucas d'argent siffla avant de s'en retourner aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Martin sourit, sincèrement touché.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans les parages. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la position du soleil. Dix heures. La plupart des Aspirants étudiaient à la bibliothèque, et le reste de la Garde était soit au repos, soit en manœuvre. Il regagna la Garnison sans encombres. Il bondit à l'intérieur, gravit les marches au pas de course et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenu devant l'appartement 89. Là seulement, il se plia en deux en posant les paumes sur ses genoux, le temps de recouvrir sa respiration.

Il hésita. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à ses camarades pour justifier son déplorable comportement. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par tout simplement s'excuser ? « Oh tant pis ! Tu verras bien ! »

Il toqua, et presque aussitôt entendit une cavalcade de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Valentine. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint crayeux, sa mine stupéfaite. Martin lui sourit maladroitement, ne sachant que dire.

La Sorcier Mystique sembla s'étrangler de colère. Elle le gifla si violemment qu'il en manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il en était certain, il garderait la marque de ses doigts pendant plusieurs jours.

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! hurla-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Soulagé, Martin lui rendit son étreinte. Elle ne s'attarda pas et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Penaud, le déserteur osa quelques pas dans ce salon qu'il avait bien faillit ne plus jamais revoir. Étienne et Hugo, assis l'un face à l'autre dans les fauteuils, se tournèrent vivement vers lui. Si Hugo semblait plus soulagé qu'autre chose, Étienne était véritablement furieux. Martin ne pouvait lui en vouloir : il avait faillit briser ses rêves.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il remarqua quelques sacs dans un coin de la pièce. De toute évidence, ils avaient commencé à faire leurs bagages. Il baissa les yeux, coupable. Ce n'était donc pas des paroles en l'air ! C'était eux quatre, ou rien du tout !

\- Salut, osa Martin d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Étienne le fusilla du regard, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, mâchoire serrée. Il ne semblait pas prêt à lui pardonner. Valentine vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, attendant manifestement ses excuses. Hugo, le buste entièrement tourné vers lui, avait l'air plus disposé à l'écouter.

Il fallait désormais se lancer. Arrêter de réfléchir, assumer ses erreurs et aller de l'avant. L'estomac serré, il constata qu'il aurait préféré affronter un Démon affamé plutôt que de leur faire face !

« Allez inspire, Martin ! Et pour une fois dans ta vie fait preuve de courage ! »

\- Je suis un con, admit-t-il en fermant les yeux. Un abruti et le pire des lâches. Emma disait même que je ne qu'un « gros nul » et elle avait raison. Je ne mérite pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. En fait je ne mérite même pas d'être ici. Je ne sais pas si vous serez capable de me faire de nouveau confiance. À votre place je le pourrais pas. En fait ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Il déglutit, rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

\- J'ai honte, avoua-il. Je vous demande pardon. Laissez-moi une autre chance ! Je vous promets de ne pas tout faire foirer cette fois, en tout cas d'essayer. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrai. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et finalement, ce fut Hugo qui se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Martin aurait pourtant cru qu'il serait le dernier à vouloir lui parler.

\- J-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, hésita-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Non ? Tu crois ? » Martin rabroua sa perfide petite voix.

\- On a peut-être rien en commun mais on veut la même chose, affirma Hugo d'une voix forte. On a besoin de toi, tu sais ? On est censé réussir ensemble, et on va y arriver si on se sert les coudes ! Je ne pense pas que le Commandant Yann nous a réuni par hasard. S-Si tu acceptes de nous faire confiance, et de nous laisser t'aider alors on y arrivera. Et puis tu sais… m-moi je t'aime bien, Martin. T-Tout le monde ici t'apprécie ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Oh ! Généralise pas ! maugréa Étienne en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- O-On peut essayer de mettre nos différents de côté ?

Il lui tendit la main. Martin fixa un instant cette foutue montre qui cliquerait, et décida de passer outre. Il la serra avec force, scellant le pacte. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi ses partenaires mais qu'importe. Hugo avait raison, ils voulaient tous la même chose : devenir Gardes et combattre les Démons. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

\- Allez ! sourit Valentine en sautant sur ses pieds. On reprend tout à zéro, Froissard !

\- Il va falloir arrêter avec ce surnom ! rétorqua Martin avec un sourire.

\- Je crois pourtant que tu l'as mérité !

\- Oh ! Vous me fatiguez ! soupira Étienne. Et sinon, comment on va justifier le fait qu'on était tous absents ce matin ? Et d'ailleurs, comment t'es rentré, Martin ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur a raconté ?

\- Personne ne m'a vu, fanfaronna l'intéressé. J'ai fais le mur !

\- Vous bilez pas pour ça, sourit Valentine. On a qu'à dire qu'on était tous malades ! Que les œufs sont pas passés, ou quelque chose comme ça !

\- Charmant, releva Hugo.

\- Et très crédible, protesta Martin. Surtout quand ils verront qu'on est en pleine forme, en réalité  !

\- Je m'en occupe, soupira Étienne en se relevant. Oubliez pas que je suis un Guérisseur, et peut-être même le meilleur de toute la Garnison ! Je vais allez voir Maxime, je vais lui dire que je me suis occupé de vous et que j'ai estimé plus prudent de vous laisser vous reposer !

Martin gloussa. Le Capitaine Maxime était l'homme qui aidaient les Sorciers placés sous l'Allégeance de Guérison à se perfectionner. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les exploits d’Étienne, renforçant un peu plus chaque jour son ego déjà surdimensionné.

\- Mais… on a cours, cet après-midi ! hésita Hugo.

\- Écoutez, siffla Étienne, dédaigneux, c'est ça ou rien du tout ! Vous préférez quoi ? Si vous voulez qu'on croit à notre histoire, il va falloir rester cloîtrer toute la journée ! Et n'allez pas croire que ça m'enchante de rester là avec vous !

\- Ah, moi je dis pas non ! fanfaronna Valentine. J'suis pas contre un jour de repos, surtout après une matinée pareille ! D'ailleurs, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers Martin, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen pour te pardonner !

\- T'as qu'à ranger mes affaires, Froissard ! Lâcha Étienne en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Et les miennes ! ricana Valentine en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Et dire qu'on est les plus vieux de la promo, soupira Martin.

Il avait pourtant le sourire aux lèvres. Il devait l'admettre, il était soulagé. Ça c'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il saisi le sac d’Étienne, plus léger qu'il n'en avait l'air, estimant que c'était bien la moindre des choses. Finalement, il avait peut-être de la chance d'être tombé sur eux ?

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? se proposa Hugo.

\- Ouais, merci Monsieur le Vicomte !

Hugo fronça les sourcils, mais se détendit bien vite devant le sourire de Martin. Il pouvait bien faire un effort, non ? Même pour un petit bourgeois de Haute-Ville !

  


*

Ils dînèrent dans le salon, sans doute pour parfaire leur alibi. Enfin, dîner était un bien grand mot. Par pur soucis de cohérence, Étienne était allé leurs chercher quatre bols de lentilles bouillies et un poisson maigre.

\- C'est pour votre bien, se moqua Étienne. C'est recommandé quand on est malade !

\- Mais on est pas malade ! rétorqua Valentine dégoûtée devant son plat.

\- Remettrais-tu en cause mon diagnostique ? ricana Étienne en relevant le menton, impérieux. Tu sais pourtant que je n'ai encore jamais fais d'erreur ! Allez ! Il faut manger ! Et si t'es pas contente, tu peux remercier Martin !

\- Ça va, rétorqua ce dernier dans un rire. Je crois que je l'ai assez payé, non ?

\- En tout cas ça a l'air de plaire à Hugo, remarqua Valentine. T'as même l'air de te régaler !

Hugo eut un sourire triste, avant de poser son bol. Il était vrai qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir fait la fine bouche devant sa pitance.

\- J'ai l'habitude de manger de ça, reconnut-il. C'est même presque bon à côté de ce qu'on a pu me donner quand j'étais petit.

\- Ah ouais ? s'étonna Martin. Quoi ? Les aristos n'ont pas de la viande de la tout les repas ?

\- Pas tous non, rit-il amèrement. Je vais vous paraître un peu ingrat, mais… je ne vous souhaite jamais de vivre à Haute-Ville.

 

Martin retint une réplique sarcastique devant son regard d'un bleu tendre qui semblait s'être perdu dans un monde lointain. Les paroles de Valentine lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était une bonne question, en effet : pourquoi Hugo avait-il choisi d'abandonner tous ses privilèges pour rejoindre la Garde ? Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas agit que par devoir.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Après tout, ils avaient tous une journée à rattraper. Valentine les quitta le premier, suivit d'Hugo qui osa même sourire à Martin en regagnant sa chambre. Étienne pesta en constatant qu'il allait devoir rapporter leurs assiettes avant de pouvoir enfin se coucher.

\- Attends, Martin, l'arrêta-t-il avant que ce dernier ne regagne son lit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs hésita, avant de poser son index sur la joue douloureuse du Sorcier de Glace. Un unique filament d'argent s'évanouit dans les airs tandis qu'une agréable chaleur caressait son visage. Martin n'eut pas besoin de vérifier dans un miroir pour savoir que la marque laissée par la gifle de Valentine avait disparue.

\- Merci d'être revenu, murmura le Guérisseur.

Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi sincère. Martin lui sourit avant de retrouver le confort de sa chambre. Il expira longuement après avoir refermé la porte avant d'enfiler cette veste bleu de Prusse qu'il avait longuement désiré.

« J'y arriverai ! Je serai Garde et je vengerai ma mère, et tous ceux que ces saletés nous on prit ! »

Un tapotement léger contre la vitre attira son attention. Un origami en forme d'oiseau l'attendait de l'autre côté. Un message de Yann. Martin se précipita pour lui ouvrir et le laisser entrer. L'animal de papier se posa dans sa main avant de se déplier. Quatre mots seulement y avaient été écrit. «  _Ne me déçoit plus._ » Martin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il l'avait bien mérité. Après avoir retourné son sac pour y trouver un crayon, il se dépêcha de lui répondre.

«  _Merci mon Commandant. Vous ne le regretterez pas._ »

  


  


1Inspiré par la célèbre phrase d'Albert Einstein lors du congrès Solvay de 1927 : «  _Gott würfelt nicht._ »


End file.
